Retour aux sources
by Jujulacelte
Summary: La course aux sceaux à commencé ! Les frères sont envoyés par Castiel dans le Montana pour contrer Lilith. Mais le passé ressurgit brusquement, et il n'est pas forcément bien attentionné.  Chasse, traque, amour contrarié, Sam et Dean ont du travail !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello, et oui, c'est noël allez-vous me dire ? Mais non...j'ai décidé de commencer à publier ma nouvelle fic dès aujourd'hui. Elle est terminée, aussi j'essaierai de vous mettre en ligne les chapitres avec autant de rapidité que pour "Le mur du silence".**

**Alors, bien sûr les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas...l'Impala non ( ce qui est dommage ), par contre les personnages de Luc, Peter, Chenoa, Hiamovi et autres sont bien mes créations.**

**Cette histoire, intitulée "Retour aux sources" a une suite de prévue, je peux déjà vous dire son titre qui est " La Fleur du Mal" ( en cours de rédaction ). **

**Voilà, j'espère avoir autant d'avis enthousiastes que pour mes deux précédentes. Je ne vous ennuie plus et vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle aventure des frères Winchester.**

RETOUR AUX SOURCES

PROLOGUE :

Un bruit fracassant résonna dans la ruelle. Un peu plus loin les vitres d'une voiture venaient toutes de se briser en même temps. Des grognements se firent entendre derrière un jeune homme, celui-ci resta immobile une minute le temps de se concentrer. Son coeur battait à la chamade malgré son calme apparent. Du sang coulait toujours sur ses mains et il ressera sa prise autour de sa machette. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère, tombé non loin de lui, toujours inconscient. C'est alors que les grognements devinrent des rugissements et que la créature se jeta sur lui. Dans un geste à la foi ample et puissant, le jeune homme se retourna et frappa son adversaire au cou.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, attaquant et attaqué se toisaient d'un oeil noir. Puis, sans prévenir, la créature s'effondra au sol, sa tête roulant un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme resta un moment à observer le résultat tout en reprenant son souffle. Près de lui, son frère remua légèrement en poussant une plainte, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et contempla à son tour la scène.

- ça va ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Le jeune homme qui était debout secoua la tête, tiré de ses pensées et s'approcha de son frère pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

L'autre eu un sourire et donna une tape amicale sur son épaule.

- Les vampires n'ont qu'à bien se tenir avec toi Sammy, c'est ça ?

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son sourire et son visage se referma.

- C'est ça.

Sans même ajouter un mot, il essuya la lame de sa machette et remonta la ruelle d'un pas décidé, laissant son ainé derrière lui. Dean eu un soupir, regrettant le temps où son frère le tournait au ridicule pour s'être fait assomé par un vampire en même pas deux minutes.

La démarche lourde, il suivit son cadet pour rentrer au motel. Une nouvelle mission était bouclée.

Détroit - Michigan, 2008.

Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis leur retour dans cette chambre de motel minable où ils étaient depuis près d'une semaine. Dean leva le nez de son sac une minute pour observer son cadet qui, le visage toujours fermé, rangeait ses affaires sans rien laisser paraître. Mais l'ainé le connaissait trop bien, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas...Depuis qu'il était revenu des Enfers il le sentait...Sam était..différent ? Oui, son petit frère était différent, il était devenu plus comme le Dean d'avant, moins calme, plus impétueux, moins compatissant. S'il avait été plus qu'heureux de le retrouver à sa remontée des Enfers, il n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte que son cadet avait été obligé de murir d'un seul coup, sans doute un peu trop vite. Le coeur de Dean s'était serré quand son frère lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait durant ses quatres mois d'absence. Certe, il lui en voulait d'avoir cédé à Ruby pour développer ses pouvoirs, mais d'un autre côté, il le comprenait...Il l'avait laissé, abandonné dans un monde de plus en plus incertain...Sam n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour se protéger de Lilith...Mais était-ce vraiment pour se protéger ? Dean avait de sérieux doutes, car son cadet lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas envisagé de survivre à sa confrontation avec le démon...Dans ce cas, avait-il développé ses dons que par soif de vengence ?

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme sursauta tout en reprenant ses esprits. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il fixait son frère depuis le début de ses réflexions. Mal à l'aise, Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Comme toutes les conversations qui tournaient autour des craintes de l'ainé envers son cadet tournaient vinaigre, Dean choisit de ne dévoiler qu'une partie de ses pensées.

- Pour rien...je trouve que tu as fait de l'excellent boulot tout à l'heure...

Sam cilla légèrement avant de reporter toute son attention sur son sac.

- Merci.

- Je suis sérieux Sam...Je suis fier de toi.

Le plus jeune reposa ses affaires sur le lit tout en observant son ainé d'un oeil bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Bredouilla Dean avec innoncence.

- Tu te fais du soucis Dean...je le vois bien.

L'ainé s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais sa réflexion précéda sa parole...Et oui, il avait beau connaître Sam par coeur, lui aussi le connaissait aussi bien.

- Rien...je..c'était juste une constatation.

Le cadet fit le tour du lit pour venir s'assoir en face de son ainé, lui demandant du regard de poursuivre.

- A propos de quoi ?

Dean hésita...il détestait se confier, mais le fait que ce soit son frère qui le lui demande l'aida.

- De toi.

Il y eu un léger silence, puis Sam détourna le regard, presque sur la défensive. Soucieux de ne rien laisser paraître, Dean reprit un vêtement qu'il plia pour le mettre dans son sac tout en reprenant.

- Je constate juste que tu...

Le cadet leva les yeux vers son frère, intrigué.

- Que quoi ?

Voyant qu'il hésitait à répondre, le plus jeune s'impatienta.

- Dean !

Ce dernier eu un soupir, presque sûr de la réaction de son frère.

- Que tu as grandit...

Bien sûr, l'expression de Sam changea...Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se mordit la lèvre du bas comme pour s'empécher d'éclater de rire.

- Oh...Et bien des heures de silence pour en tirer cette conclusion...Impressionant ! Se moqua t-il ne dissimulant plus un sourire.

Dean leva les yeux aux ciel.

- C'est ça...moque-toi...Mais ce que je voulais dire...C'est que tu es un bien meilleur chasseur qu'avant...

Sam reprit doucement son sérieux et écouta la suite.

- J'avais juste l'impression que...Que Ruby t'avait fait progresser plus vite que moi...

Une fois encore, Dean perçut une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son cadet...mais peut-être était-ce son imagination car cette lueur disparut très vite.

- Ne dis pas ça Dean...Tu es et tu restera toujours mon mentor...Tu m'as apporté beaucoup plus que Ruby...C'est toi qui m'a presque tout appris. Toi et papa.

L'ainé considéra son frère une minute, qui lui, le regardait avec des yeux rassurants...Une fois encore, Dean pensa que ce n'était pas à lui de le réconforter, mais que depuis son retour des Enfers, Sam avait un peu prit sa place de grand-frère et qu'il essayait à son tour de l'aider et d'être là pour lui, un maximum.

- Aller...je prends une douche et on décampe ! Annonça Dean mettant ainsi fin au quart d'heure émotion.

Sam retourna finir son sac tandis que son ainé s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il évita un maximum le miroir, source de remontées de souvenirs douloureux des Enfers et se glissa sous la douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, débarassé du sang et de la terre qui le recouvraient totalement, il sortit de la salle de bain avec un soupir satisfait. Il constata alors que son cadet était allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les bras croisés, les paupières closes, visiblement endormis. Dean n'eut pas le coeur à le réveiller, après tout, aucune affaire urgente ne les attendait et Sam avait bien mérité un repos réparateur.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à prendre l'ordinateur portable de son cadet pour se mettre en quête d'un nouveau job, mais à peine se fut-il retourné qu'il se retrouva face à un homme, au visage impassible. Dean sursauta en poussant un léger cri, tirant de ce fait son cadet de son sommeil. L'ainé recula vivement, se prenant les pieds dans son sac et bascula en arrière. Sam quant à lui, roula sur le côté, alerté par le boucan et attrapa son revolver posé sur la table de nuit . Il pointa maladroitement l'arme vers l'intru, mais son expression changea du tout au tout quand il reconnu l'homme, vétu d'un imperméable marron.

- Castiel ?

Le dénommé Castiel reporta son attention sur le cadet et lui fit un léger signe de tête.

- Bonjour.

Toujours par terre, Dean poussa un grognement de mauvaise humeur et se releva aussitôt.

- ça t'arrive de t'annoncer ?

- Oui...mais quand je le fais, tu me reproches de briser tous les mirroirs.

Les frères Winchester levèrent les yeux au ciel tout en poussant un soupir, un même mouvement qui ne déclancha aucune réaction chez Castiel. Sam rangea son arme tout en se levant du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les anges sont inquiets. Répondit aussitôt Castiel.

Dean ronchonna.

- ça c'est un scoop !

- Les sceaux sont brisés trop vites...il n'en reste plus beaucoup à protéger.

Le retour à la dure réalité renfrogna la mine déjà déconfite de Sam qui s'approcha de l'ange.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas localisé Lilith ?

L'ange ne répondit pas, et cela suffit pour mettre Dean en colère.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous aujourd'hui ?

- Un nouveau sceau est sur le point d'être brisé.

Sam échangea un regard éloquant avec son ainé attendant que l'ange ne reprenne.

- Une Porte des Enfers va être ouverte bientôt. Vous devez l'éviter.

Dean s'apprêta à protester mais fut coupé par son cadet qui demanda.

- Où ça ?

- A Glasgow.

Sam fronça des sourcils.

- Euh...Glasgow ? Pas en Ecosse quand même ?

Castiel lui fit signe que non.

- Glasgow dans le Montana.

Les deux frères se figèrent...et échangèrent un regard.

- Euh...tu...tu pourrais pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Se risqua Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête, lui bien sûr, ne comprenait pas.

- Non.

Sam détourna le regard de son frère et de l'ange, trop de souvenirs menaçaient de remonter s'ils allaient dans cette ville. Mais le devoir les y obligeait...Un sceau allait y être brisé, et une Porte des Enfers, ce n'était pas rien. L'Apocalypse était à leurs portes, il n'était plus temps de penser au passé.

- C'est bon...On y va.

L'Impala filait sur la route qui emmenait les frères vers le Montana depuis environ deux heures. Dean était au volant, l'esprit occupé à ressasser les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette ville, neuf ans plus tôt. Il tourna instinctivement les yeux vers son cadet, qui avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre, endormis.

- Hé...Sam ! Tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Visiblement trop éreinté pour discuter avec lui, Dean choisit de ne pas le déranger et de le laisser dormir un peu. Avec un soupir, il passa son bras par la fenêtre pour sentir l'air s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Deux heures après, l'estomac du jeune chasseur ne lui laissait plus le choix, il devait s'arrêter pour manger un morceau. Garé devant un fast-food, il secoua doucement l'épaule de son frère qui se réveilla.

- On est arrivé ? Demanda le cadet d'une voix endormie.

- Non...mais soit je m'arrêtais pour acheter un truc, soit j'attaquais un des bisons qu'on a croisé sur la route.

Sam se passa la main sur son visage fatigué avec un sourire et ouvrit sa portière.

- Laisse j'y vais...J'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

Dean sortit en même temps de la Chevy pour, lui aussi, se dégourdir les jambes.

Leur repas terminé, l'ainé laissa ses yeux se poser dans le vague et osa demander à Sam.

- Dis...ça va pas te faire bizarre de retourner là-bas ?

Le visage fermé, le cadet haussa des épaules.

- Non...C'est un job comme un autre.

- Aller Sammy...ne me dis pas que c'est un simple job comme un autre...Surtout pour toi.

Son frère soupira.

- Un des sceaux risque d'être brisé Dean ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre...

- ça prend pas avec moi Sam, et tu le sais très bien ! Contra son ainé en le dévisageant.

Sam fuya son regard, signe d'un malaise...

- Tu te demandes si elle sera là...pas vrai ? Renchérit Dean avec un léger sourire.

Les yeux du cadet devinrent tristes.

- Je crois que depuis le temps, elle m'a oublié.

L'expression de Sam serra tellement la gorge de son ainé qu'il n'eut plus envie de le charier là dessus...Il se rappellait avoir longuement pensé après avoir laissé Lisa derrière lui...pensé à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle...Il en était venu à se dire que lui et Sam n'avaient vraiment pas de chance en amour...Lui laissait des coeurs brisés, tandis que son petit-frère avait une facheuse tendance à voir les femmes qu'il aimait brulées au plafond.

- Dean...s'il te plait. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on va devoir affronter, alors concentrons-nous là-dessus tu veux bien ? Reprit Sam avec un sérieux à faire pâlir de culpabilité son ainé.

- Oui t'as raison...Excuse-moi.

Son benjamin eut un regard lui disant que ce n'était rien et tendit la main, signe que c'était son tour de conduire. Dean ne se fit pas prier et alors que l'Impala reprit sa route, il sombra à son tour dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Les rues, les allées, les trottoirs et les passants...Tout cela ne semblait pas avoir changé. Même la neige qui recouvrait les toits et les devantures des magasins n'avait pas bougé. Avec un sourire nostalgique, Sam ralentit l'Impala afin de s'arrêter au feu. Il profita de ce bref moment de pause pour laisser ses yeux parcourirent la ville.

Tout semblait comme figé. Il se souvenait de Glasgow quand ils étaient arrivés avec son père et Dean..La ville était alors la même.


	2. Chapter 2

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Dans un vrombissement à faire palir d'envie un collectioneur de voiture, l'Impala entra dans la bourgade de 3250 habitants de Glasgow. Sur le siège passager, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années tapait nerveusement ses doigts contre la vitre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux passants sans dissimuler un soupir insolent.

- C'est pas vrai...Je déteste le Montana ! Gémit-il.

Le conducteur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont le visage arborait un air inquiet, ne cilla même pas, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de son fils. Celui-ci poussa un nouveau soupir, comme pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'était guère enjoué par leur destination. Il leva ses yeux verts vers le rétroviseur arrière pour observer son frère.

Légèrement plus jeune, ce dernier n'avait pas non plus relevé la remarque provenant de la place du mort et se contentait d'observer en silence. Mais à l'avant, son frère voyait bien que lui, semblait un peu plus dans son élément.

- J'espère que cette chasse ne va pas durer longtemps...j'ai pas envie de chasser le bison ! Fit remarquer le jeune homme, qui commençait à se sentir seul dans la voiture.

- Ah non ? Pourtant moi j'aimerais bien te voir faire ! Répliqua le plus jeune à l'arrière avec un sourire.

Le conducteur ne broncha pas pendant que ses fils se chamaillaient gentiment. Alors, le plus agé des deux reprit un air sérieux.

- Caleb est sûr des coordonées ?

- Oui...ça fait trois fois que tu me demandes ça Dean ! Le coupa alors son père.

Dean reporta son attention sur la route en haussant des épaules. Un air bougon sur le visage, il bredouilla.

- Pourquoi on ne va jamais chasser en Floride ?

En entendant cette question réthorique, le plus jeune eut un léger rire, amusé par son frère. Conscient que son cadet se moquait de lui, Dean se retourna une nouvelle fois en lui balançant.

- N'empèche que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre le soleil Sammy ! Tu es a vu ta tête ? On dirait un fromage blanc.

Le dénommé Sam se contenta de secouer la tête accompagné d'un léger sourire. Même sous forme de plaisanterie, son frère ne cesserait jamais de veiller sur lui.

La Chevy traversa la moitié de la ville avant d'arriver à leur destination...Un motel...Encore un...Se lamenta Sam intérieurement. Ils passaient leurs vies à traîner de motels en motels...Pas le temps de se poser, de se créer un environnement à soit qu'il fallait déjà repartir vers d'autres horizons. Le jeune homme avait supporté cette vie de bohème pendant près de 16 ans...mais plus il grandissait, plus il sentait qu'un jour ou l'autre...il allait craquer. Leur père entra pour prendre une chambre tandis que les deux garçons débarassaient le coffre de l'Impala, essayant d'ignorer les gifles du vent glacé.

- Au moins, on n'aurait pas de neige en Floride. Fit remarquer Dean, toujours d'un ton boudeur.

Sans lever les yeux, Sam attrapa le dernier sac et répliqua.

- T'en fais pas...A ce rythme, on s'y retrouvera très vite en Floride.

Le cadet entra à son tour dans le motel, l'air renfermé sous les yeux de son grand-frère. Dean savait que depuis qu'il était tout petit, Sam détestait cette vie...errer de villes en villes, d'Etats en Etats...d'identités en identités. Leur père ne prêtait pas attention aux attentes de ses fils...plus précisément à celles de son cadet puisque lui, n'osait jamais les formuler...Non...John n'avait qu'un objectif : la chasse. C'était encore une fois à Dean de veiller sur son frère, de lui rappeller pourquoi ils fesaient ça...De le garder motivé en quelque sorte.

Mais depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme trouvait cette tâche de plus en plus compliqué. En effet, son cadet, son petit frère, son Sammy, sa seule raison de poursuivre ce job, devait faire face à un problème majeur : l'adolescence.

Si Dean était devenu un très bon chasseur, un digne élève de John Winchester, il devait bien avouer qu'il était totalement pris au dépourvus face à ce tournant de la vie. Il se souvenait l'avoir tenu dans les bras alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il l'avait vu faire ses premiers pas, il l'avait vu perdre toutes ses illusions d'enfants quand il lui avait annoncé que le père noël n'existait pas...Et maintenant Sam avait 15 ans...si lui semblait bien le vivre, Dean lui, ressentait cela comme un nouveau défit...Il allait devenir un homme, et c'était à lui de tout lui apprendre...Quelle responsabilité !

Les Winchester s'étaient donc installés dans la chambre la plus à l'écart du motel. John lisait des rapports de police sur le canapé, Dean quant à lui inspectait une carte, assis sur son lit tandis que Sam se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu. Lorsque la nuit tombait, les derniers flocons de neige, vestiges de cet mi-printemps, étaient bien plus visibles...ils semblaient même tomber au ralenti...L'adolescent remarqua alors avec le reflet de la vitre, que son ainé l'observait.

- Tu sais que tu es un incroyable romantique ? Lui fit remarquer Dean avec un sourire.

Sam se tourna en haussant les épaules.

- ça va...

L'ainé vérifia que John n'écoutait pas et s'adressa à son petit frère.

- Tu fais toujours la même tête quand tu vois de la neige...Ne me dis pas que ça t'émerveille toujours autant ?

Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, et répliqua sans gêne.

- Et ben si...Mais que veux-tu...j'aime la vie moi ! Je profite de chaque instant !

Il avait dit cela avec un léger sourire qui se voulait ironique, mais Dean comprit très bien le sens de sa remarque. En réalité, Sam était bien différent de John...toujours à s'émerveiller d'une petite chose...un arc en ciel, ou une aurore boréale...la neige...surtout la neige. Sur ce point, Dean s'estimait être fier, car si son cadet avec gardé ce regard innoncent sur tout ce qui l'entourait, c'était uniquement grâce à lui...Il se souvenait lui avoir montré ces petites choses, si insignifiantes pour lui car John ne les lui avaient jamais montrées, et il lui avait raconté des tas d'histoire...Sur les mirages...les étoiles...et la neige, émerveillant ce petit frère qui l'écoutait avec passion.

- Dean ! Sam ! Appella John depuis le canapé.

Les deux garçons, tirés de leur rêveries reprirent un air sérieux...le boulot les attendait !

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Les frères Winchester s'étaient ré-installés dans le même motel qui n'avait presque pas changé. Seule différence, notable d'après Dean, était le changement de propriétaire, l'ancien étant désormais à la retraite, il avait passé le flambeau à sa fille. Exaspéré, le cadet avait coupé court à la conversation rappellant d'un regard à son ainé qu'ils avaient du travail qui les attendait.

Installés depuis près d'une heure, les deux frères s'étaient plongés dans les recherches...coupures de journeaux, articles, pages internet pour Sam...Finalement, l'ainé leva le nez de la paperasse.

- Il n'y a absolument rien !

Dean observa son cadet pendant une minute, qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

- Sam ?

Toujours pas de réponse...

- Sam !

Cette fois, le plus jeune sursauta, ne s'étant visiblement pas rendu compte que son frère était en train de s'adresser à lui.

- Quoi ? Répliqua t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai dit que je n'avais rien trouvé ! Répetta Dean. Et toi ? Tu as quelque chose ?

Sam haussa les épaules, l'air dépité.

- Non...rien du tout...Les bulletins de météo semblent normaux, ce qui veut dire que Lilith n'est pas dans le coin...Ou pas encore arrivée.

Dean se leva pour faire quelques pas vers la fenêtre, suivi du regard de son cadet qui s'appuya sur son dossier avec nonchalence.

- Tu crois que les infos de Castiel étaient bonnes ?

- Pourquoi ne le seraient-elles pas ?

Sam haussa les épaules, perplexe.

- J'en sais rien...Mais il débarque...nous dit qu'un sceau va être brisé, et qu'on doit partir dans le Montana...

- Je te rapelle que c'est toi qui a tenu à faire cette mission Sam. Lui fit remarquer son frère en se tournant vers lui.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas échapper à la question fatidique, le plus jeune remua légèrement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Par moment, il regrettait que Dean le connaisse aussi bien...

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir accepté aussi vite cette mission ?

La seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Sam fut un haussement d'épaule...Rien de bien convaincant...

- Aller Sam...c'est pas ton genre de partir sur un job sans poser de questions...

Il y eut un nouveau silence au cours duquel Dean détaillait le visage de son frère, essayant d'analyser le moindre de ses mouvements.

- Ou alors...tu étais tellement pressé de revenir ici que ça t'as fait une bonne excuse...

- Non ça n'a rien à voir. Le coupa Sam, cette fois ne dissimulant plus son agacement.

Perplexe, l'ainé fronça des sourcils.

- Si tu veux savoir, j'espérais bien ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville. Reprit le cadet, le regard fuyant.

Cette fois, Dean était perdu...Si quelqu'un avait bien une raison de détester cette ville, c'était lui, pas Sam.

- Et pourquoi ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à repenser aux évenements qui s'étaient déroulés ici il y a de ça neuf ans. Il sentait que Dean l'observait, mais ce n'était pas un regard inquisiteur...non, c'était un regard d'inquiétude...il devait se demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment même. Mais Sam avait apprit à cacher ses sentiments, ses angoisses...il était même devenu un bien meilleur menteur que son ainé. Et depuis le retour de son frère, il lui était très difficile de parler de ce changement chez lui...même si ce changement commençait à lui faire peur.

- Sam ? ça va ? Demanda soudain Dean en brisant ce silence.

Le cadet leva la tête en croisant son regard.

- Pourquoi tu espérais ne jamais revenir ? Renchérit l'ainé avec douceur.

- Parce que trop de choses se sont passées depuis.

Le plus agé des deux regarda son petit frère comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir. Et même il comprenait, Sam devrait affronter son passé ici...Les rêves et les espoirs d'un adolescent qui espérait tant avoir une vie normale. Aujourd'hui ils étaient de retour...et c'était pour un autre job, pas n'importe lequel en plus...Un sceau...une énième barrière entre eux et l'Apocalyspe...

- Je te propose qu'on fasse notre boulot comme d'habitude...et on repart aussitôt...ça te va ? Proposa Dean avec un regard bienveillant sur son cadet.

Sam hocha la tête sans un mot, mais son frère pouvait lire les regrets sur son visage...la déception dans ses yeux.

L'ainé reprit ses recherches, l'esprit préoccupé par la mine, un peu trop triste à son goût, de son petit frère. Il se sentait tellement responsable...certe, il lui en avait voulu de les avoir quitté pour partir à l'Université, mais le savoir heureux à Stanford avait vite effacé sa colère...Et les voilà de nouveau réunits...après la mort de Jessica...Tous les rêves de son frère étaient partis en fumée en même temps que la jeune femme...Ces deux années de joie et de bonheur d'être "normal", partis en cendre...plus rien, il ne restait plus rien de son ancienne vie après ça... Maintenant, les voilà de retour dans cette ville où d'autres souvenirs d'une vie "normale" ressurgissaient. Dean voyait cela comme une torture supplémentaire faite à son petit frère...Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose là haut lui agitait l'utopie d'un quotidien dont il avait tant rêvé, sans pour autant qu'il puisse le saisir.

Sur le lit, Sam poussa un nouveau soupir et referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter son ainé qui lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Quoi maintenant ?

Le plus jeune eu un geste qui disait " Et alors ?"...Dean s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais préféra s'abstenir au dernier moment...il devait cesser de le couver de cette manière, Sam était adulte...Si...si son frère était grand maintenant...Enfin, plus agé quoi...Son petit frère était...Oh et puis zut, tant pis pour le regard de reproche, c'était son Sammy...

- Sam il est tard et...

- Je ne serai pas long. Contra le jeune homme en attrapant sa veste.

Dean se redressa en levant le ton, car déjà il avait ouvert la porte.

- Tu prends que ça ? Il neige...Dehors...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer que Sam avait claqué la porte derrière lui...Le jeune chasseur avait beau essayer de se faire une raison, son cadet restait toujours un enfant à ses yeux...Un grand enfant, certe, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le laisser voler de ses propres ailes...Il craignait qu'un jour, Sam ne décide de partir seul en chasse...sans lui...C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il détestait Ruby. La jeune femme avait une facheuse tendance à l'éloigner de lui, à vouloir le faire mûrir trop vite...et pas dans le sens qu'il faudrait...Là où lui, Dean, lui enseignait comment se débrouiller sans ses pouvoirs, la démone au contraire l'incitait à les utiliser toujours plus...

Sam marchait sans but précis dans les rues de Glasgow, la neige accompagnée par le vent lui fouettait le visage et le froid s'impregnait à travers ses vêtements. Il se dit avec regret que Dean avait raison, il aurait dû plus se couvrir. Vue l'heure tardive, le seul endroit où il aurait pu se réchauffer était un bar...Justement, il y en avait un pas très loin.

D'habitude discret, son entrée ne passa pourtant pas inaperçue. Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui déclanchant un malaise chez le jeune homme qui détourna le regard. Une seconde plus tard, tout le monde retournait à ses occuations alors que Sam s'approchait du barman.

- Une bière s'il vous plait.

L'homme, la cinquantaine portait une veste en daim marron, agrémentée de franges et de broderies typiquement amérindiennes. Les vêtements étaient d'ailleurs à l'image de leur propriétaire qui détaillait Sam sans gêne. Le jeune homme bredouilla un bref remerciement et baissa les yeux ayant la curieuse sensation d'être passé aux rayons X. Un détail attira pourtant son attention derrière l'indien...un article de journal qui parlait d'une jeune femme...une très jolie jeune femme. Le barman dû le remarquer puisqu'il s'adressa à lui d'un ton froid.

- C'est Chenoa Washington, elle est journaliste...la meilleure de toutes si vous voulez mon avis.

La photo montrait une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, le visage rond, les yeux noirs qui exprimaient à la fois une grande intelligence et un fort caractère, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une coiffure complexe typiquement indienne...Elle respirait l'élégance, le charme et la joie de vivre.

Sam détourna le regard, n'ayant aucune envie d'engager la conversation avec ce type bourru...il avait l'impression de parler à un Bobby plus jeune !

De son côté, Dean était en train d'essayer de se convaincre de reprendre ses recherches...Mais son esprit était préoccupé par Sam, il était dehors, il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, et Lilith risquait d'arriver en ville à n'importe quel moment... Tant pis... il préférait que son frère soit fâché contre lui plutôt que de rester là, les bras croisés. Son cadet était un aimant à problème...Attrapant sa veste en cuir, Dean sortit de la chambre pour le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme en était à sa troisième bière quand il commença à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Il reposa la bouteille avec un soupir las...Se retrouver dans cette ville n'était déjà pas d'une grande réjouissance, car ce retour était un peu comme une provocation lui disant " Regarde...Tu as raté ta vie !", mais voilà qu'en plus, il ne s'y passait apparement rien...

- Dure soirée ? Demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Sam se tourna vers l'intru, un homme d'environ 35-40 ans, d'aspect négligé portant une veste en cuir assez similaire à celle de son frère. N'ayant pas très envie de poursuivre cette conversation, le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Vous êtes nouveau en ville ? Poursuivit l'autre.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, Sam décida de se montrer poli.

- Juste de passage.

- Ah oui...moi aussi ! Renchérit l'homme avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Le jeune Winchester entama un mouvement pour se détourner quand l'intru se présenta en lui tendant la main.

- Je m'appelle James ! Mes amis m'apellent Jimmy ! Mes collègues m'appellent "Pitbull" !

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de croiser le regard du type et répondit d'un ton morose.

- Tant mieux pour vous.

James agita légèrement sa main pour bien montrer qu'il la lui tendait...le jeune homme lui serra poliement, mais quand il voulu la retirer, l'autre ressera sa prise.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom ?

D'abord agacé, maintenant franchement méfiant, Sam croisa le regard de l'homme...il se surprit à penser que contrairement à sa manière de parler, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air si bête...il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux...Quelque chose de vraiment menaçant.

- Sam...je m'appelle Sam. Répondit le jeune homme en retirant sa main dans un geste brusque.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard pendant un bref instant avant que le plus agé ne reprenne.

- Sam...Samuel j'imagine ? Un prénom qui vient de ton grand-père.

Instinctivement, Sam porta une main à sa ceinture pour saisir son arme en cas de problème. Il inspecta rapidement les alentours comme pour veiller à ce que James soit seul. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas, un homme se tenait à l'écart, dans l'ombre...impossible donc pour Sam de voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le jeune homme, nerveusement.

- Du calme...On n'est pas des démons.

- Ah non ? Permettez-moi d'être méfiant...Répliqua Sam en lançant un regard noir à James.

- Sam...calme-toi voyons...On est dans le même camp. Dans la même branche.

Le jeune homme cilla, mais gardait toujours la main sur son arme aussi discrètement que possible, car le barman ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'oeils curieux.

- Vous êtes...vous êtes des chasseurs ?

- Absolument.

- Pourquoi tu ne dit as à ton pote de venir ? Demanda Sam en désignant d'un mouvement l'autre intru.

James eu un sourire.

- Il ne tient pas à se présenter...

- Ah non ? Et après vous voudriez que je vous fasse confiance ?

De nouveau le chasseur eut un léger sourire, puis il fronça des sourcils en détaillant le jeune homme.

- Allons allons...Sam...détends-toi...on pourrait croire que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Cette insinuation glaça le cadet des Winchester...Savait-il ? Etait-il au courant pour ses pouvoirs ? Pour ses escapades avec Ruby ? Pour le sang de démon ?

- Sam, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Les interrompit la voix si familière de Dean.

Le cadet fut tiré de ses angoisses par l'arrivée de son ainé...Décidément, il tombait toujours à pic ! Le regard de son grand-frère passa de Sam à James, avec une expression qui disait " Est-ce que tu ennuies mon petit-frère ?". En temps normal, Sam se serait sentit agacé par cette surprotection presque encrée dans les gènes de Dean...Mais pas en ce moment. Les intrus étaient en supériorité numériques et l'avaient prit au dépourvus...la présence de son ainé le rassurait.

- James Adams ! Mes amis m'appellent "Pitbull". Dit fièrement le chasseur en tendant la main à Dean.

Celui-ci jeta un regard méprisant à la poigne de James et se moqua ouvertement de lui.

- Et bien changez d'amis !

James resta un moment sans rien dire...ne trouvant visiblement rien d'intelligent. Dean reposa son regard sur son cadet et s'adressa à lui d'une voix plus calme.

- Viens Sam...il est tard.

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton frère Dean ! Balança James dont le regard était teinté de colère.

Dean avait une envie folle de casser une bouteille de bière sur la tête de cet imbécile, mais ce fut Sam qui lui lança une réplique cinglante.

- Je te conseille pas de rester loin de nous Adams !

Celui-ci entama un mouvement pour se lever, mais il sentit James lui attraper violement le bras. Instinctivement, celui-ci se dégagea sans difficulté et s'apprêta à répliquer avec une bonne droite, mais le coup de poing vint de la part de Dean qui n'attendait visiblement que ça. James s'écroula mollement le long du bar, alors que tout le monde avait tourné les yeux vers eux. L'ainé jeta un regard menaçant au chasseur tandis que Sam l'incita à le laisser.

- Viens...sinon quelqu'un va appeller les flics.

Le corps tremblant de colère, Dean suivit pourtant son cadet à l'extérieur. La neige l'aida à se calmer et tout deux reprirent le chemin du motel en silence. Finalement, l'ainé fit remarquer à son petit frère avec un sourire.

- Il n'y a rien à faire Sammy...tu ne sais pas te faire des amis !

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son frère et le poussa gentiment en répondant lui aussi par un sourire. Voilà que dès le premier jour, ils avaient fait des vagues...ça promettait d'être une chasse intéressante !

Il était tard quand ils arrivèrent finalement au motel, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y trouver un homme, debout près de la fenêtre, en imperméable. Castiel !


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée je n'ai pas posté hier, ni avant-hier il me semble, mais mon ordi a passé l'arme à gauche...paix à ses circuits...Enfin bref, j'inaugure mon PC tout neuf en vous envoyant la suite. ;-) Bonne lecture ! **

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

- Sam dépèche-toi ! S'exclama Dean en tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain.

Ils s'étaient tous levés aux aurores pour différentes raisons, John partait vers le Nord de la ville pour interroger la population sur les cas de disparitions, Dean lui, partait au Sud, et Sam avait son premier jour au lycée.

- Tu essais de te faire aussi beau que moi ? Demanda l'ainé avec un sourire alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin.

Son jeune frère en ressortit, les cheveux en batailles, visiblement il avait renoncé à se battre avec eux et le résultat déclancha un rire moqueur du plus agé.

- Tu vas être en retard l'intello !

Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta d'attraper son sac pour se diriger vers la porte. Dean enfila une veste et sortit du motel avec lui afin de l'emmener au lycée.

Au volant de l'Impala, l'ainé savourait chaque seconde du trajet...Enfin il conduisait la chevrolet que son père lui avait offert pour ses seize ans...Enfin il n'avait plus besoin d'aller en cours...Ce qui dans un sens l'ennuyait pour deux raisons, d'une part ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus de pom pom girls stupides à séduire, et d'autre part il ne pouvait plus garder un oeil sur Sam. Sam quant à lui qui devait être ...

- Sam ?

Dean le détaillait avec inquiétude, son petit frère avait le regard perdu sur le paysage, l'air plus triste que jamais.

- Eh...Sammy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le plus jeune se contenta d'un geste de la main pour dire que ça allait, mais son ainé voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Non arrêtes...il y a un truc qui te préoccupes...ça se voit...on dirait que t'as avalé un oeuf pourri...

Sam changea de position.

- J'en ai assez Dean...D'être trimbalé de lycées en lycées...j'ai même pas le temps de retenir le noms des profs...je refais le même programme à chaque fois...

Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre...Depuis qu'il était tout gosse, Sam adorait l'école...et le fait d'être obligé d'en changer toutes les deux semaines le rendait à chaque fois triste et morose.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as pas besoin de ça Sammy...Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ces profs.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge, non...Son petit frère était incroyablement intelligent et il lui arrivait de se dire que le trainer sur les routes était un vrai gachis...Son jeune frère eut un sourire, visiblement touché et lui désigna une rue par laquelle tourner. Heureux de lui avoir remonté le moral, Dean arrêta l'Impala devant l'établissement, arrêt qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par les élèves.

- Et n'oublie pas...

- Je serai prudent...Termina Sam avec un soupir alors qu'il descendait de la Chevy. Toi aussi !

Dean resta là un moment à le regarder s'éloigner, se mêler aux autres élèves d'une démarche peu sûre. Il aurait tué pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Mais pour le moment, il devait se mettre au boulot, son père avait besoin de lui pour interroger les gens sur ses mystérieuses disparitions. Il se mit donc en route, en prenant soin de faire rugir le moteur de l'Impala pour saluer son frère, et pour s'attirer les regards jaloux des élèves.

- Merci encore Madame. Déclara Dean en quittant une mère pleurant son grand fils de 45 ans disparu.

Tout en redescendant les escaliers, le jeune homme ne put s'empécher de lever les yeux au ciel. Sam se serait assurément mieux débrouillé que lui pendant l'entretien...il savait s'y prendre avec les gens lui...La femme avait éclaté en sanglot quand l'ainé des Winchester avait déclaré qu'il espérait au moins retrouvé le cadavre de son fils.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre son père au motel qui lui avait donné rendez-vous vers 15h00 pour mettre en commun leur trouvailles.

- Alors du nouveau ?

Ce fut la première question que posa John en voyant son fils entrer dans la pièce. Dean haussa des épaules, ne sachant pas trop quel degré d'importance accorder aux dires des victimes.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un point commun.

Le père hocha la tête.

- Oui...toutes les victimes se sont rendues dans la forêt c'est ça ?

L'ainé confirma d'un léger mouvement alors que John déploya une carte sur la table, armé d'un stylo.

- Mais les lieux des attaques ne sont pas regroupés dans une zone précise...il ne peut donc pas s'agir d'un terrain de chasse d'une créature.

John observa son fils attentivement et approuva.

- Tu as raison sur un point Dean...Mais tu ne vois pas une explication plus logique ? Demanda t-il, toujours soucieux de lui enseigner le maximum de choses.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur la carte tout en réfléchissant...Voyons...une quinzaine de victimes en à peine deux semaines...attaquées de jour comme de nuit...partout dans la forêt...Ce n'était pas un animal...A moins que..

Dean releva le nez vers son père.

- Tu penses à une...une sorte de meute ?

Le visage de John s'illumina, fier de la déduction de son fils.

- Absolument...je crois qu'on a affaire à une meute de wendigowak .

- Des wendigowak ? Une meute de wendigowak ? Rien que ça ! S'exclama Dean à la fois anxieu et découragé.

Le père hocha la tête, comprenant les préoccupations de Dean.

- On va discuter de ça quand Sam rentrera...je pense que même à nous trois, on ne pourra pas tous les exterminer.

L'ainé ne dit rien, mais ce n'était pas la peine...une meute de wendigowak ...C'était presque effrayant.

La journée s'écoula lentement, trop lentement au goût de Sam qui avait eu droit à l'énième présentation en tant que "nouveau", las il ne faisait même plus attention aux remarques des autres élèves. Surtout dans un lycée aussi petit, la venue d'un nouvel élève avait vite fait le tour de l'établissement, et il avait une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être l'attraction du jour.

Il errait dans les couloirs, le nez dans les bouquins, ignorant les sarcasmes, les questions ou les regards. Seulement maintenant, il avait un avantage...il ne ressemblait plus à ce gamin à la face d'ange et aux traits innocent, désormais il dominait presque tous les élèves de son 1m85 et son visage avait, lui aussi mûrit. Il n'était plus un enfant désormais, et se plaisait à repenser à ce que Bobby lui avait dit alors qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis environ un an. Le vieux chasseur bourru s'était étonné de la poussée de croissance du plus jeune, lui disant qu'il ressemblait à Dean à son âge. Sam n'avait rien dit, mais il avait prit cela comme un compliment, après tout, son grand-frère...c'était son exemple !

Le jeune homme arriva finalement face au casier qui lui avait été attribué...Un nouveau défit pour cette journée déjà bien pourrie : ouvrir cette foutue boîte ! Sam commença à tourner la serrure en sentant des regards se poser sur lui. Il tira dessus, malheureusement la porte resta obstinément close. Les regards furent suivit par de légers rires, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point...n'avaient-ils donc rien d'autre à faire que de rire de sa lutte avec le casier ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu es légèrement empoté le nouveau ? Fit remarquer une voix derrière lui.

Sam prit une seconde pour identifier son interlocuteur et ne fut pas surprit. En général, il s'agissait de la teigne du lycée, soit de la terreur..là c'était le fils à papa...et sportif qui plus est.

- Je me débrouille très bien. Répliqua le jeune Winchester, partagé entre l'ironie et le désespoir.

- C'est quoi ton nom le nouveau ?

- Quelle importance, puisque de toute façon, tu m'appellera "le nouveau" ?

Le "fils à papa" eut un sourire...mais pas de joie...Il s'approcha, encadré de deux gardes du corps plus grands et si c'était possible, sans doute plus bêtes que lui.

- Je m'appelle Charles. Mais tu peux m'appeller Mr Worthington ! S'exclama l'autre en riant aux éclats.

Comme il s'y était attendu, les deux bull-dogs à côté de lui imitèrent son rire...Sans doute un peu trop, puisque le jeune homme donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de celui de de droite, qui riait trop bêtement à son goût.

- 10$ qu'il va demander un autre casier ! Paria Charles, trop heureux de s'être trouvé une nouvelle cible.

Sam reporta son attention sur le verrou...Il l'analysa pendant une seconde... un jeu d'enfant pensa t-il intérieurement. Indifférent aux trois footballers près de lui, le jeune homme crocheta la serrure, beaucoup trop discrètement pour que les autres ne le voient faire. Un clic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Le cadet des Winchester tourna la tête vers Charles, un sourire en coin.

- Pour te répondre, je m'appelle Sam...Mais tu peux m'appeller Mr Winchester ! Répliqua le jeune homme clairement ironique.

Vexé, le footballers fit signe à ses acolytes de le suivre et s'éloigna de Sam en lui lançant un regard, qui se voulait menaçant. Le jeune homme rangea les livres dont il n'avait plus besoin en secouant la tête, dépité par tant de stupidité.

Le reste de la journée fut tranquille, et c'est avec soulagement que le jeune homme entendit la fin des cours sonnée. Il détestait les premiers jours, pourtant il adorait étudier, mais devoir affronter les regards et l'idiotie des autres élèves le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il constata que l'Impala n'était pas à la sortie du lycée, ce qui le rassura...Il imaginait parfaitement la lutte intérieure qu'avait dû vivre Dean pour se convaincre de ne pas venir le chercher. Il sourit à cette pensée et à cette attitude surprotectrice de son ainé, si bien souvent ça l'agaçait, surtout maintenant qu'il allait avoir 16 ans, il ne pouvait par contre pas imaginer qu'il en soit autrement...Dean ne serait plus Dean s'il lui était indifférent.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda l'ainé dès que Sam eut franchit la porte.

- La routine...

Il trouva Dean et John attablés autour d'une carte les visages préoccupés. Cependant, son ainé trouva une minute pour s'intéresser à sa journée.

- Comment sont les filles ? s'enquit-il avec envie.

Le plus jeune eut un léger rire...en vérité...et bien il n'avait même pas regardé.

- Oh..

La mine de son grand-frère changea, presque choqué...Mais John coupa court à leur conversation.

- Sam vient par là.

Celui-ci retint un soupir et déposa son sac sur le lit avant de s'avancer vers son père.

- On a identifié ce à quoi on avait affaire.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des wendigowak ! Coupa Dean tout excité. Une meute de wendigowak !

Sam sourcilla...il n'était sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Euh...Une meute de wendigowak ? C'est possible ça ?

- Justement, là est tout le problème...On ne sait pas encore quelle peut en être l'origine...Expliqua John, perplexe.

Sam se racla la gorge, sentant un autre problème se poser.

- Mais s'il s'agit bien d'une meute...comment on va se débrouiller à trois ?

Les trois Winchester échangèrent un regard éloquant...bonne question !

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

- Castiel ?

Imperturbable, l'ange fit face aux deux frères, le visage calme, les observant une minute sans parler. Sam échangea un regard avec son ainé, se disant qu'enfin ils allaient peut-être avoir le droit à des explications supplémentaires.

- Vous semblez soucieux. Leur fit remarquer Castiel.

- Non c'est rien...Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda aussitôt Dean, souhaitant en apprendre plus sur leur mission.

- Le sceau bien sûr !

Sam déposa sa veste sur le lit sans ménagement et fit un pas vers l'ange avec un ton pressant.

- On pourrait peut-être en savoir plus, parce que pour le moment tout semble normal ici.

Dean approuva silencieusement tandis que Castiel prit un air grave et inquiet...pour changer.

- J'ai fait des recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait ressembler à une Porte des Enfers. Réprit Sam.

L'ange fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et observa la neige tomber doucement.

- C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment.

- Alors quoi ? Lilith va arriver ? Demanda le cadet avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

Depuis le temps qu'il voulait l'affronter celle-là...

- Lilith je ne sais pas...mais elle a envoyé dix de ses sbires...

Lilith...sbires...sceau..Porte des Enfers...ça sonnait mal aux oreilles de Dean qui s'impatienta.

- Merde Cas' tu pourrais pas être encore moins clair qu'on ne comprenne vraiment rien !

- Ah...je pensais que vous ne compreniez déjà pas...Mais je peux essayer si...

- ça suffit ! Cria Sam, cette fois hors de lui.

L'ange, perplexe et Dean, choqué posèrent leurs yeux sur le plus jeune qui se tourna vers Castiel en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même.

- S'il te plait Castiel...

Comprenant qu'il était temps d'expliquer les choses, l'ange s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Lilith a envoyé des créatures pour localiser la Porte des Enfers...Le fait que tu n'es rien trouvé Sam n'est pas étonnant...Ces créatures se mélangent aux humains, personne ne peut les repérer...et pourtant, elles sont dotées de puissants pouvoirs...de pouvoirs d'ange.

Dean commençait à penser que cette mission n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée...D'abord le retour dans cette ville, ensuite leur rencontre avec les deux décérébrés qui semblaient les connaitre un peu trop bien, et enfin, la présence de créatures surnaturelles dopées à mort...non, ce n'était pas bon du tout...Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand le changement d'expression de son frère l'intrigua.

- Sam ?

Le plus jeune avait l'air d'avoir comprit quelque chose, il observa Castiel, la mine déconfite.

- Des Nephélims ?

Nephé...Néphé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouinait encore ? L'ainé ouvrit la bouche pour balancer une plaisanterie douteuse, mais la réaction de l'ange le surprit.

- Absolument.

Dean se tourna ne nouvelle fois vers Sam dont les yeux s'étaient perdu dans le vide.

- Alors ça explique que les rapports météorologiques soient normaux...

- Tout a fait...les températures chuteront à l'arrivée de Lilith...Quand les Nephelims auront repérés la Porte...

- Ok STOP ! S'emporta Dean.

Sam et Castiel cessèrent leur réflexions à haute voix pour observer l'ainé qui s'énerva, vexé de ne pas faire partit de cet échange.

- Ok maintenant quelqu'un peux me dire ce qu'est un néphé chose...

A la surprise générale, la réponse ne vint pas de l'ange, mais de Sam.

- Les Néphélims...ce sont les enfants que les anges déchus ont eut avec des mortelles...Humaines ou sorcières...Ils sont à moitié anges, à moitié humains...On raconte qu'ils sont immortels...

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre de motel...Le plus jeune se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire...Penaud, il baissa la tête espérant échapper aux soupsons...Castiel interrompit ce moment de gêne.

- En vérité ils sont plutôt "éternels"...mais on peut les tuer.

- Avec quoi ?

L'ange sortit une lame de son imperméable...Assez semblable à celle pour tuer un ange, sauf que celle-ci était noire.

- Ceci.

Sam et Dean observèrent l'arme en silence, un brin d'anxiété s'abattit sur eux...Cette mission allait vraiment s'avérer dangereuse. L'ange en déposa deux sur la table et reprit.

- Vous devez localiser ces Nephélims...et les tuer.

- Mais puisqu'ils sont à moitié humains...comment on va faire ? Demanda l'ainé, perdu.

- Je suppose que si ce sont les sbires de Lilith, ils ne voyagent pas seuls ? Ils doivent être escortés par un groupe de démons, non ? Proposa Sam.

Castiel approuva.

- Effectivement...Trouvez les démons, vous trouverez les Nephélims.

- Euh...tu ne penses pas qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup là ? Je veux dire...Des Démons...Dix Nephélims...Lilith qui risque de se pointer...Je sais que Sam et moi on est les plus forts mais quand même Cas' ...

Le cadet approuva son grand frère d'un signe de tête...Il se dit que même s'il faisait "le plein" de sang de démon, il ne serait sans doute pas assez puissant...D'autant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être obligé de faire ça...

- Je ne serais pas loin...Je vais essayer de rassembler une légion d'anges. Annonça Castiel de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

- Un légion d'ange ? Répetta Dean avec un sourire..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa moquerie que Castiel était partit...L'ainé soupira, agacé par ses entrées et sorties, puis il posa les yeux sur Sam qui essayait de s'éclipser doucement dans la salle de bain.

- Comment tu savais pour les Néphélims ?

Son petit frère s'arrêta net, apparement espérant échapper à l'interrogatoire. Pourtant, il se tourna vers son ainé pour lui répondre, de la manière la plus sincère qui soit.

- ça va pas te plaire.

- Dis toujours.

Sam fit quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur le lit en face de Dean qui attendait.

- J'en ai croisé un...il y a quelques mois déjà.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui...j'ai failli y rester mais...

L'ainé soupira, devinant la suite.

- Laisse-moi deviner...Ruby t'as sauvé la mise.

Sam releva la tête vers lui en lui lançant presque un regard de défit.

- Et bien oui.

Les deux frères s'observèrent silencieusement...le sujet "Ruby" était toujours source de dispute, pourtant cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se prendre la tête avec elle.

- Elle m'a appris quelques trucs sur eux...et je peux te dire que ce sont des adversaires coriaces...

Dean, perdut dans ses pensées réfléchit à un détail.

- Comment elle les a tué ? Elle n'avait pas "excalibur"...Fit-il remarquer avec ironie en désignant la lame noire donnée par Castiel.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'avait tué.

Le grand frère observa le plus jeune...décidément, lui aussi parlait comme Castiel maintenant !

- Sam...Commença t-il pour qu'il finisse ses explications.

- Ok...elle a fait un truc...j'ai pas bien compris, on aurait dit comme...comme un exorcisme pour ange...Un peu ce qu'avait fait Alastair à Castiel...

Dean fit la moue, dubitatif...Il n'avait pas confiance en Ruby, et quoi qu'en dise Sam, ça ne changerait pas...Il était persuadé qu'elle le manipulait, d'une manière ou d'une autre...mais qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Mais peu désireux de relancer ce débat, l'ainé se leva en soupirant.

- Ok...alors je te propose qu'on fasse des tours de garde cette nuit..Et demain on se met à la recherche des démons.

- Des tours de garde ? Pourquoi faire ?

- S'il y a des Nephelims en ville, et qu'ils sont à moitié humains ça les rend d'autant plus dangeureux car toutes les protections, sel, clé de Salomon...tout ça c'est inutile.

Le cadet haussa des épaules...ça semblait logique.

- Je prends le premier tour. Dit-il en se levant.

Mais à peine fut-il debout que Dean le repoussa d'une main en reprenant cette expression de grand frère.

- Hors de questions...Tu as besoin de te reposer..Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez !

Dans ces cas là, il était parfaitement inutile de discuter, donc Sam capitula alors que Dean prit la lame noir, un fusil de sel, et s'assit près de la fenêtre.


	4. Chapter 4

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Le problème que posait cette meute de Wendigowaks se répercuta sur le caractère de John. Encore plus à cran que d'habitude, il ne supportait pas la moindre contrariété et Sam avait apprit à l'ignorer tout simplement. Le quotidien au lycée n'était pas non plus réjouissant car il devait refaire le programme qu'il avait déjà vu dans l'établissement précédent. Peu attentif il s'était donc mit à essayer de trouver une solution pour venir à bout de ses créatures.

C'est alors que le prof d'histoire aborda un nouveau sujet...une tribue d'amérindiens étaient entrée en conflit avec celle des Cheyennes il y a de ça 100 ans...évènement oublié des historiens car deux tribues indigènes qui s'entretuaient n'étaient pas jugées digne d'être enseignées...Mais visiblement, leur prof n'était pas de cet avis.

- Bien et donc pour la semaine prochaine, je vous demanderai une dissertation sur le conflit qui opposa les Cheyennes aux Crows.

Ne sachant pas trop s'il serait toujours là la semaine d'après, Sam prit tout de même la peine de noter le travail à faire...après tout, en apprendre un peu plus ne fairait pas de mal !

De son côté, Dean supportait l'humeur plus que déplorable de leur père. Celui-ci passait des heures penché sur des cartes, cherchant un moyen de les attirer dans un piège...Malheureusement, toutes ses idées s'avéraient impossibles à réaliser sans qu'un de ses fils ne courent un grave danger, et ça c'était absolument hors de question.

- Papa..tu devrais aller prendre l'air. Lui conseilla son ainé.

John leva le nez des papiers et eu du mal à faire la mise au point.

- Hein ?

- Va prendre l'air...tu as besoin de respirer un peu.

Le père jeta un coup d'oeil au bazard qu'il avait mit un peu partout, et après mûre réflexion finit par se lever.

- Tu as raison...Toi...

- J'attends là que Sammy revienne. Dit immédiatement son ainé, comprenant les préoccupations de John.

Le chasseur remerçiat son fils du regard et quitta la chambre de motel.

Prendre l'air était effectivement une bonne idée...Le vent frais lui permit d'oublier quelques peu sa migraine naissante ainsi que sa douleur dans la nuque. Mais très vite, la sensation d'être au près de la nature ne fut plus suffisante. Dès qu'il ne travaillait pas, il pensait..Il repensait à Mary...à cette nuit où tout avait basculé...au feu...à Sam qui n'était qu'un bébé et qu'il avait déposé dans les bras de son fils de quatre ans...Sa vie n'était plus la même...il ne serait jamais le même...

Machinalement, ses pas le portèrent vers un bar où il se fit servir plusieurs bières.

Le nez toujours plongé dans les bouquins, Sam marchait dans les couloirs sans vraiment faire attention. Si ses yeux parcouraient le texte, ses pensées étaient ailleurs...il se disait que s'il trouvait une solution pour ses monstres, son père...non...c'était idiot et puéril de penser ça...Dean le lui avait expliqué déjà cent fois...

_Motel Banshee, New York mai 1988._

_John n'était pas rentré depuis des jours...Ses derniers mots avaient été "Vérouille la porte et veille sur Sammy". Comme d'habitude, Dean avait obéit à la lettre, mais pas pour plaire à son père..Non c'était naturel chez lui...Sam s'était montré inquiet durant ces jours là. Il réclamait son papa sans arrêt, demandant s'il serait rentré à temps. Mais non...il n'était pas rentré à temps...Et Dean avait dû organiser tout seul un anniversaire pour son petit frère de cinq ans..._

_Il avait dû le consoler...lui sécher ses larmes...et alors était venue la question fatidique._

_- Dean...pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ?_

_Son grand frère était resté silencieux une minute...observant son cadet avec tristesse. Alors, doucement il l'avait prit contre lui pour le rassurer._

_- Sammy...je te promets que papa t'aime...et qu'il a pensé à ton anniversaire...Il a juste eu un contre-temps, mais tu verras la première chose qu'il fera en rentrant sera de te serrer dans ses bras..._

_Le plus jeune renifla bruyament en observant son ainé._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Bien sûr...mais surtout Sammy...ne dis pas qu'il ne t'aime pas...Papa ferait tout pour nous..tout._

L'esprit embrumé par ses souvenirs douloureux, Sam percuta quelqu'un de plein fouets, faisant tomber leurs livres à tous les deux. La jeune fille bredouilla des excuses tout en se penchant, en même temps que lui pour ramasser leurs dégâts.

- Pardon...je...je ne regardais pas où j'allais. S'excusa t-elle.

- Non c'est moi je...j'aurais dû...

Sam releva le nez vers l'autre accidentée et resta sans voix une seconde...S'il avait dû définir le terme "éblouissant", il l'aurait aussitôt décrite...elle. Un silence pesant s'installait déjà entre les deux alors que leurs yeux se détaillaient un peu plus. De longs cheveux noirs, si sombres qu'ils en avaient des reflets bleus, encadraient un visage rond, mâte, illuminé d'un sourire, les joues légèrement rosies...

Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille reporta une seconde son attention sur ses livres avant que Sam ne se rende compte qu'il la fixait. Cette fois, vraiment géné, il murmura.

- Je suis désolé...de...euh...de t'avoir foncé dessus...

Elle aussi semblait faire un effort monumental pour articuler quelques mots cohérents.

- Oh...euh...moi non plus je...je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

Le jeune homme ne put s'empécher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait comme un cliché dans cette rencontre...Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vécu...

- Je m'appelle Sam. Dit-il soudain avec un ton plus clair.

- Echantée Sam...moi c'est Chenoa.

Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait gauchement et ils ne se lachèrent plus des yeux. Intrigué, Sam se risqua.

- Chenoa ? C'est joli, ça vient d'où ?

- C'était le prénom de ma grand-mère, elle était Cheyenne.

- Ah oui ...oh c'est...hum..c'est bien ça... Dit-il maladroitement.

Mais pourquoi n'observait-il pas plus Dean ? Lui aurait su quoi dire dans une telle situtation...il n'aurait pas sortit un "c'est bien ça"..._franchement Sam...creuse-toi les méninges !_

Seulement apparement, la maladresse de sa réplique ne parût pas idiote aux yeux de Chenoa qui rit de bon coeur de la gêne du jeune homme. Conquis par son sourire, le cadet des Winchester essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop empoté.

- Je...qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

- Oh...le journal. Répondit tout simplement Chenoa avec un léger rire.

Cette fois réellement intrigué, Sam entama une marche avec elle.

- Le journal ? Dissimulé dans un livre de Kant ?

- Oui je sais...mais je dois dire que ce qui se passe en ce moment m'inquiète...j'ai de la famille qui vit dans cette forêt.

Alors là, ils s'aventuraient sur un terrain plus que dangeureux, et Sam savait très bien qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas faire de gaffe.

- Les théories parlent d'un ours.

- Des ragôts tout ça...Comment un seul ours pourrait-il faire autant de dégâts ? Demanda t-elle avec raison.

Sam haussa les épaules en ouvrant la bouche, cherchant une raison...Mais par chance, la sonnerie mit un terme à cette situation embarrassante.

- Oh...je dois y aller... Annonça Chenoa avec regret.

Elle échangea un regard avec lui et lui fit un signe de la main.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Sam.

- Oui...oui moi aussi...S'exclama le jeune homme alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Dean tournait en rond dans l'appartement...ni John, ni Sam n'étaient rentrés...et ça commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Justement, le bruit d'une clé se fit entendre dans la serrure et son cadet passa la porte avec un soupir.

- Mais bon sang où tu étais ?

- A la bibliothèque...

Bien sûr...quand Sam rentrait tard, c'était évidement pour travailler...Quelle question ! Le plus jeune parcourut la pièce des yeux en fronçant des sourcils.

- Où est papa ?

- Partit faire un tour.

- Bien j'espère qu'il ne fait pas le tour du pays ! Répliqua gaiement Sam en posant son sac.

Il entra dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage en riant bêtement à sa plaisanterie, qui n'était d'ailleurs même pas drôle...

- ça va ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

- Super.

L'air enjoué de son cadet l'inquiéta et il s'approcha doucement.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as un drôle d'air...

Le regard de son cadet se fit soudain fuyant..preuve qu'il cachait bien quelque chose.

- Sam ?

Le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu de son ainé, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet, sachant que Dean allait se moquer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et John fit son apparition. Ouf...sauvé par le gong !

La mine légèrement plus gaie que précédement, John entra dans la chambre sous les regards interrogateurs de ses fils.

- Les garçons..bonne nouvelle !

Sam et Dean froncèrent des sourcils, attendant la suite.

- On va avoir un coup de main !

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard alors que John reprit.

- Il y a des chasseurs en ville.

- Des chasseurs ? Tu veux dire...des gens qui...qui font la même chose que nous ? Demanda maladroitement Sam.

Le père considéra son plus jeune fils une minute avec une légère touche de mépris.

- Ben évidement...pas des chasseurs de trésors Sam !

Le cadet cilla légèrement, comprenant une nouvelle fois qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, pourquoi tout ce qu'il disait mettait son père si en colère contre lui ?

- Bon...et alors ? Coupa Dean remarquant que la tension était sur le point de remonter entre les deux.

- Alors je les connais. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle...vous vous doutez bien que je n'aurais rien dit si je ne les connaissais pas. Je ne bosse jamais avec des gens en qui je n'ai pas confiance.

- Ouai ça on avait remarqué...Murmura Sam avec mauvaise humeur sans regarder son père.

John tourna la tête une seconde vers lui, ayant entendu qu'il parlait, pas n'ayant pas été suffisament attentif pour en discerner le sens.

- Répettes ça !

- Et donc...De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

John oublia son adolescent de fils, qui jurait déjà dans sa tête, et reporta son attention sur Dean pour lui répondre.

- Un vieil ami à moi...Un copain de l'armée... Il se trouve qu'il était un chasseur...je l'ai appris quelques temps après...

Incapable de poursuivre sa phrase, le chasseur tourna une seconde les yeux vers Sam, avant de baisser la tête avec une expression étrange dans les yeux. Le plus jeune, même s'il boudait légèrement avait remarqué ce regard...cette espèce de déception...et de...non, il devait avoir mal vu...il avait cru voir...peut-être se trompait-il, mais il avait cru y voir de la haine...Mais, pourquoi John le détesterait-il ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile, mais de là à le détester ?

- Bien, par quoi on commence ? Demanda Dean une nouvelle fois, impartial.

Distrait, John releva le nez.

- Euh...on va se partager les zones de chasses en deux, pendant ce temps, les garçons vous préparez les lances-flammes. A moins que tu es quelque chose de mieux à faire Sam ? Lança le père sur un ton vif.

Cette attaque surprise prit le jeune homme au dépourvus... Peiné, il bredouilla.

- Euh...non...non je veux bien aidé...

John prit les cartes et alla s'installer plus loin, il était odieux avec lui, et il s'en rendait compte...Mais parfois, et il se détestait pour ça, quand il voyait Sam, il voyait celui qui avait causé la mort de Mary...Il avait renié ce sentiment pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la vérité sur la présence du démon dans la nurserie de son fils, ce soir-là. En fait, cette créature n'avait pas été là pour sa femme...mais pour Sam et uniquement pour lui...Le chasseur s'en voulait horriblement de ressentir ça, mais quelque part en lui, il savait que c'était humain...Mary était l'amour de sa vie, et elle était morte...au dessus du berceau de Sam...pour le protéger...pour le protéger d'un démon qui lui avait quand même boire de son sang... Une mort rendue donc inutile...

John jeta un coup d'oeil à son plus jeune fils qui était attablé avec Dean, le visage triste essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche. En réalité, l'autre raison pour laquelle son père lui en voulait était sa manière insolente de vouloir une vie normale. Tout ça était arrivé à cause de sa venue au monde...et monsieur voulait abandonner la chasse? Laisser ce démon s'en sortir ? C'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu Mary qu'il était indifférent à leur croisade à Dean et lui, quelque part il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et ne comprendrait jamais...Il n'était pas comme eux...il était différent.

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent depuis les précisions de Castiel sur la chasse qu'ils devaient mener et ce laps de temps fut proprice aux tensions. Dean persistait à dire qu'il leur faudrait de l'aide, tandis que Sam s'obstinait à vouloir garder pour lui, et lui seul, la bataille face à Lilith. Son ainé s'inquiétait d'ailleurs de son état quasi robotique, il comprenait que son petit frère veuille venger son séjour en Enfer, mais de là à être prêt à mourir pour la tuer...il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir !

Inconsciement, il leva les yeux de son arme pour regarder Sam qui faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de motel.

- Arrêtes Sammy...je te jure, tu vas finir par me donner le mal de mer...

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui, comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçut de sa présence.

- Quoi ?

- Tu fais des allers et retours...ça commence à m'angoisser...

Sam se frotta les mains nerveusement avant d'en passer une dans ses cheveux en soupirant bruyament.

- Excuse-moi...c'est juste que...rester là à rien faire...Alors qu'on sait qu'ils sont dehors...

Dean posa l'arme qu'il nettoya avant de jeter un regard protecteur à son cadet.

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est les deux chasseurs qu'il y a en ville...Apparement, ils sont pas là pour les Nephelims.

Apparement il avait réussit à piquer la curiosité du plus jeune au vif, puisque celui-ci fronça des sourcils, la mine grave.

- Ah non ? Et..et bien dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'ils ficheraient par ici ?

Dean resta silencieux, reprenant une nouvelle arme pour la nettoyer mais lança un regard appuyé à son frère qui comprit alors.

- Oh non...

Un nouveau silence s'imposa dans la pièce, avant que Sam ne soupire une nouvelle fois. Mais pas par lassitude, non, plus question pour lui de rester là en attendant que Castiel mène son enquête...Il se leva et alla prendre sa veste, suivit du regard par son ainé.

- Euh, tu m'expliques ce que tu comptes faire là ?

Le visage déterminé, Sam enfila le vêtement avant d'annoncer.

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, je sors...je vais mener mon enquête. Il me suffit de trouver des personnes arrivées récement en ville...qui se sont liées avec d'anciens habitants...Qui eux même sont devenus un peu étranges...

Dean secoua la tête, impressioné par la suite de déductions...

- Ok Einstein...et après décodage, ça donne quoi ?

Sam prit la peine de s'arrêter une minute pour expliquer son raisonnement à son frère.

- Les Néphélims ne peuvent pas posséder d'humains Dean...S'ils sont en ville, il s'agit donc de nouveaux arrivants. Or on sait que les Nephelims sont escortés par une bande de démons, donc une fois encore on recherche un groupe de personne ayant changé récement, et pas en bien...Bref, des cas de posséssions comme on les connait.

Dean resta bouche-bée...et ne put s'empécher de faire une plaisanterie.

- Et tu as dit tout ça sans même reprendre ton souffle !

Le plus jeune soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il s'apprêta à passer la porte, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Euh..Dean ?

- Oui ?

Géné, Sam se tourna vers lui.

- Tu...tu veux m'accompagner ?

Le grand frère eut bien du mal à dissipuler un sourire et se leva.

- En route !

Trois heures après avoir écumé la ville du nord au sud, d'est en ouest, les garçons étaient sur le point de jeter l'éponge. Pourtant, Sam tenait à se rendre dans un dernier endroit, un endroit tenu par un doyen de Glasgow, toujours au courant de toute l'actualité.

- Le propriétaire de la librairie ? Vraiment ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Dean au volant de l'Impala.

La Chevrolet était garée devant l'entrée du magasin, les deux garçons légèrement penchés comme pour mieux voir à l'intérieur.

- Hiamovi est une encyclopédie vivante.

- Ce n'est pas une encyclopédie qu'on recherche Sammy...c'est un néphélim ! Lui rappella son ainé, vaincu.

La main sur la portière, le plus jeune l'ouvrit avant de se tourner vers son ainé.

- Laisse moi aller lui parler...Toi, tu n'as qu'à aller voir en face...

Curieux de savoir ce qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face, Dean se tourna de l'autre côté...

- Oh non...tu déconnes ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille papoter avec les vieilles rappes à fromage accros à leur tricots ?

Il reprit sa position initiale pour essayer un regard de cocker "façon Dean" sur son petit frère, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà sortit. Sam se retourna vers lui, les pouces levés, un sourire narquois sur le visage, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

- ça tu vas me le payer Sammy...Ronchonna Dean en le regardant entrer dans la librairie.

Le chasseur sortit de la voiture, et prit une seconde pour vérifier son allume dans le reflet de la vitre...Une démarche conquérante, un sourire idiot calqué sur le visage, il s'avança vers le groupe de vieilles dames qui le regardaient toutes d'un drôle d'air.

- Salut les filles !

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son ainé, qui allait jouer les Don Juan avec ce clan de mamies armés d'aiguilles à tricoter, Sam pénétra dans la libraire, une petite clochette annonçant son entrée. La boutique était petite, ses murs étaient invisibles, recouverts de hautes étagères où s'entassaient toutes sortes de bouquins. Le jeune homme avait oublié cette odeur de vieux papiers, celle de l'encre, des crayons qui grattent les feuilles, des toussotements des lecteurs assoiffés...les souvenirs remontèrent d'un seul coup.

_La bibliothèque où il allait étudier tous les soirs... étudier ou bien contempler sa partenaire de travail...Assise juste en face de lui, Jessica ne l'avait pas remarqué...et puis un jour, il avait osé...il lui avait dit bonjour...juste bonjour, et leur regards s'étaient croisés..._

- Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

Sam sursauta légèrement, en voyant un vendeur s'adresser à lui. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge qui semblait soudain s'être retrécie. Quand il commença à parler, il se rendit vite compte que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- Euh oui...je..j'aimerai voir le directeur des lieux je vous prie.

Sans doute un peu surpris, le vendeur lui demanda de le suivre à travers le dédale de montagnes de livres.

- Excusez le désordre, mais Mr Ogasha vend le magasin.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sam attristé par cette nouvelle.

- Je ne suis qu'un employé...ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça.

Le vendeur et lui s'arrêtèrent près du comptoir, à peine visible.

- Attendez ici, je vais appeller Mr Ogasha.

Sam patienta au milieu du désorde, mais même pour quelqu'un d'aussi organisé, il n'en ressentit pas la moindre gêne. C'était un désordre agréable comme il les aimait. Il y eu un léger toussotement derrière une rangée de bouquins, indiquant la présence d'un client, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention.

- Jim m'a dit que vous désiriez me voir monsieur ? Demanda une voix agée, mais tellement familière derrière le cadet.

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir le vieux libraire avec qui il avait passé beaucoup de temps pendant son séjour ici. L'homme lui avait fait découvrir de véritables chef d'oeuvre, et depuis ce jour, le jeune homme ne voyageait plus sans un livre.

Pendant un instant, le chasseur se demanda si l'âge de l'homme n'allait pas jouer en sa défaveur, mais vu le changement dans les yeux de Mr Ogasha, sa réponse fut évidente.

- Sam ? C'est bien toi ?

Le jeune homme ne dissimulait plus son sourire, trop heureux de retrouver le vieil indien.

- Bonjour Hiamovi.

Le libraire fit un pas en avant, pleurant presque de joie et serra Sam dans ses bras. Celui-ci rendit l'étreinte à l'indien qu'il avait toujours considéré avec énormément de respect. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait que quinze ans, et un devoir à rendre sur une révolte d'indiens. Le libraire, voyant la passion chez l'adolescent, lui avait trouvé toutes sortes de livres sur le sujet, et lui avait même raconté des légendes de sa tribue. Il lui disait que la bonté qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ferait de lui un grand homme.

Hiamovi dessera son étreinte et prit Sam par les épaules comme pour le regarder.

- Comme tu es devenu grand Sam ! Il y a bien trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue.

- Je sais...j'ai été...

Soudain l'expression de l'indien changea, il fixait toujours Sam, sans pour autant le regarder.

- Hiamovi ? ça ne va pas ?

Le vieil homme revint à la réalité.

- Oui...tu as été occupé par une tâche importante...Une tâche que ton Dieu t'as confié c'est ça ?

Sam cilla légèrement, comment l'indien savait-il pour Dean et lui ? Avait-il aussi deviné d'autres choses ? Comme pour le sang de démon par exemple ? Désireux d'éviter à tout prix ce sujet, le jeune chasseur reprit.

- C'est justement ça qui m'amène Hiamovi...

L'indien, toujours aussi mystérieux poursuivit.

- Tu es en quête d'informations n'est-ce pas ? Tu...non, toi et ...toi et ton frère vous avez une mission...Quelque chose va se passer ici..bientôt.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard du plus agé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait vu juste, et qu'il allait avoir besoin de son aide.

- Hiamovi...je peux compter sur ta discrétion pas vrai ?

Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

- Et sur mon aide.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune chasseur prit congé de l'indien, non sans lui avoir promit de repasser très vite. Trouvant son chemin seul vers la sortie, Sam avait les yeux rivés sur un livre ancien que lui avait donné Hiamovi. Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, laissant tomber le vieux bouquin.

- Oh je suis désolée...Bredouilla une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se pencha en même tant que son "agresseur" qui déjà, ramassait le livre poussiéreux pour lui rendre. Sam leva les yeux vers elle pour la remercier, et resta sans voix.

- Chenoa ?

- Sam ?

Tout deux s'étaient exprimés à l'unisson, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Ils se dévisagèrent de longs instants, sans trouver quoi dire. Elle était semblable à la photo que Sam avait vu d'elle dans ce bar...Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi rayonnante...Elle respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur.

- ça alors...Je...tu es bien la dernière personne que j'espérais voir ici ! Reprit la jeune femme avec un sourire qu'elle ne dissimula pas.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se redressèrent sans pour autant se lâcher des yeux. Mais comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Sam ne trouva rien à lui dire.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et...quand es-tu arrivé ? Demanda aussitôt Chenoa en le contemplant de la tête au pied.

Trouver vite quelque chose...il devait trouver vite quelque chose...C'est dans un cas comme ça qu'il regrettait que Dean ne soit pas avec lui...Un menteur professionel, doublé d'un beau-parleur, c'était exactement de ça dont il avait besoin.

- Sam ?

- Hein ?

Le jeune chasseur secoua la tête, essayant de se forcer à formuler au moins deux mots cohérents.

- Je...pardon...

Chenoa le dévisagea en souriant.

- Pardon ? Mais de quoi ?

Sam resta silencieux une minute, le temps de se reprendre...Il avait secrètement espérer la revoir, mais pas là...pas comme ça...là c'était...c'était soudain.

- Je...je travaille sur une affaire, et j'avais besoin d'info. Je me souvenais que Hiamovi était une vraie encyclopédie alors je suis venu le voir...Mais là je partais...je..j'allais..sortir pour...pour partir...

Une fois encore, la jeune femme éclata de rire...Bon sang, il n'avait pas évolué plus que ça en neuf ans ? Il devait se reprendre...c'était un Winchester, un chasseur de démon...il ne devait pas être si compliqué de lui parler à _elle_... Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas...était-ce la surprise de leur rencontre ?

- Sam...ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle...

- Oui je...je dois y aller...

Il tourna les talons prêt à quitter la librairie quand la jeune femme le rattrapa par le bras.

- Mais attends !

Sam sursauta et retira assez vite son bras de la prise de l'indienne, réaction qu'il ne put s'expliquer. Chenoa le contempla une nouvelle fois...Contempler, ou admirer ? Il ne sut pas trop, mais il remarqua que la jeune femme le détaillait sans gêne, s'attardant sur le moindre trait de son visage. Géné, il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours le bouquin qu'il avait fait tombé.

- ça fait si longtemps Sam...Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu es partis comme ça ?

Cette fois, la peine prit la place de la gêne et le jeune homme eut le courage de la regarder en face.

- Je suis désolé Chenoa...Vraiment. J'ai voulu t'appeller...mais...

- Mais ta famille a eut besoin de toi c'est ça ? Demanda l'indienne avec un léger sourire. Oui...j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

De nouveau, un silence génant s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Sam fasse un signe de tête en direction du bouquin.

- Euh...tu...tu permets ?

Surprise de l'avoir toujours dans les mains, Chenoa s'excusa avant que le titre du livre ne l'interpelle.

- _Croyances et religion_ ? Drôle de titre non ? Demanda t-elle avec un léger rire.

Sam eut à son tour un sourire gêné mais reprit tout de même l'ouvrage.

- Euh...oui...c'est pour mon affaire. C'est un peu louche je dois dire.

- Ton affaire ? Tu es policier ?

Maintenant il comprenait ce que Dean avait put ressentir toutes ses années où il était gamin et qu'il posait tant de questions, c'était insupportable...

- Je...non...mais...Bon, je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment partir, je suis pressé.

Une fois encore, Sam tenta une esquive pour sortir, mais la voix de l'indienne le força à s'arrêter de nouveau.

- Eh Sam ! Tu...tu vas rester en ville combien de temps ?

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de dire, "pas longtemps", mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir la déception dans ses yeux.

- Je sais pas...le temps de boucler cette affaire. Mais...elle...je veux dire, que...je pense qu'elle va me prendre un peu de temps.

Le visage de la jeune femme devint plus crispé, comme si elle avait du mal à formuler les mots qui allaient suivre.

- Dans ce cas...ça te dirait qu'on sorte un soir...Pour dîner...On pourrait discuter..rattraper le temps perdu...en toute amitié bien sûr. Précisa t-elle un peu trop vite.

Une part de lui, celle qui avait prit le contrôlle jusqu'à maintenant, était tentée de fuir...Mais une autre part, le côté Winchester sans doute, ne pouvait s'y résoudre, et elle reprit alors le dessus.

- Oui...avec joie.

Le sourire de Chenoa en arracha un au jeune homme qui poussa la porte de la sortie en la regardant une dernière fois. L'indienne lui fit un signe de la main en s'exclamant.

- J'ai pas changé de numéro !

Partagé entre le malaise, le tracas, la joie et la tristesse, Sam retourna à la voiture où l'attendait un Dean boudeur. Le cadet grimpa dans la Chevy et jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère décrépit.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les yeux rivés vers un banc où il n'y avait personne, l'ainé ronchonna.

- Une mamie qui s'appelle Huguette a dit que je ressemblait à Ferdinand.

Sam fronça des sourcils.

- Son mari ?

- Non...son chat.

De retour au motel, les garçons se mirent à étudier le livre que le vieil indien avait donné à Sam. Ce dernier n'avait pas parlé de ses retrouvailles avec Chenoa, ne voulant tout simplement pas s'attirer les moqueries de son ainé...La situation l'amusa légèrement, il réagissait comme lors de sa première rencontre avec elle...Comme s'il avait toujours quinze ans.

- Donc...ton copain t'as dit qu'il y avait un moyen de...de quoi déjà ? Répetta Dean.

Comprenant que l'affaire était plus importante que ses préoccupations, Sam se ressaisit.

- Hiamovi a dit qu'il y avait toujours un moyen pour réveler ce qui ne peut l'être.

- En d'autres termes ?

Le plus jeune prit le livre en cherchant une page bien précise tout en expliquant.

- En gros...il y a un moyen pour forcer les Nephelims à se révéler...

Dean tenta une plaisanterie.

- Un CNA ? Un club pour Nephelim anonymes ?

N'ayant même pas relevé, Sam poursuivit ses recherches tandis que son frère riait à sa blague.

- Tiens voilà...Fit le plus jeune en tapotant du doigt la page en question.

Retrouvant son sérieux, Dean lut à voix basse. Avant de demander.

- Une incantation ? Une simple incantation peut forcer les Nephelims à se montrer ?

- Presque... Dit Sam en reprenant le livre.

Il désigna le bas de la page et s'expliqua.

- Un rituel...Grâce auquel les Nephelims nous apparaitront...les yeux Dean...Hiamovi m'a dit que leur yeux changeraient de couleur...

Dean relut le rituel une fois encore avant de croiser le regard de son frère qui lui demanda, un sourire en coin.

- ça te va ?

Même si ce n'était pas du solide, c'était un bon début pensa l'ainé.

- Je marche !


	5. Chapter 5

**Après quelques malheureux incidents avec mon word, je peux enfin vous publier la suite. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé cessi gentilles reviews, et merci aussi aux autres qui lisent cette fic.**

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

La lumière commençait à manquer dans la chambre de motel, mais aucun des Winchester n'y prêta attention. John était trop occupé à vérifier et revérifier les zones d'attaques tandis que ses fils terminaient de préparer les lances-flammes. Dean n'aimait pas le silence qui s'était installé entre son père et son frère cadet, il détestait leurs disputes, qu'elles soient justifiées ou non. Tous les deux étaient les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, et même si parfois il trouvait que Sam exagérait, ou parfois il n'était pas d'accord avec John, il aurait de loin préféré que l'un comme l'autre fasse plus d'efforts pour se supporter.

- Bien...je vais au hangar. Dès que vous avez terminé, rejoignez moi là bas. Annonça leur père.

L'emplacement du hangar leur avait été indiqué un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi comme étant le point de rencontre avec les autres chasseurs. Même s'ils restaient silencieux, Sam et Dean étaient d'accords sur un point : s'associer avec d'autres restait risqué.

Sans attendre de réponse, John quitta la chambre de motel et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Dean leva discrètement le nez vers son jeune frère qui s'occupait un peu trop sérieusement à sa tâche.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ? Demanda l'ainé, soucieux de briser ce silence pesant.

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que j'en pense ?

- Sam...arrête de jouer l'ado incomprit...ça compte pour moi !

Le cadet soupira bruyament avant de regarder son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Si John dit qu'on peut avoir confiance, alors on peut avoir confiance.

Et il se remit au travail.

Désemparé, Dean nota deux choses..D'abord, il avait appellé leur père John...ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Ensuite, il feignait la fausse confiance aveugle en ses capacités de jugement.

- Pas à moi Sammy.

Toujours de mauvaise humeur, le cadet le corrigea.

- C'est Sam.

Bon...Alors il était vraiment en colère pensa l'ainé. Mais pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si John réagissait de manière étrange de temps en temps, et même s'il ne disait rien la plupart du temps, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accords avec lui.

- Sam...s'il te plait...je te demande ce que tu penses de son plan ?

- Je m'en fous. Répondit le plus jeune dans un souffle.

De mieux en mieux...Soucieux de ne pas laisser un gouffre de rancoeur s'installer entre eux, Dean attrapa l'arme des mains de son jeune frère pour l'obliger à lui parler. D'habitude, il n'avait pas de mal à le faire commencer, mais plutôt à l'arrêter.

Levant soudain les yeux vers son ainé, Sam s'emporta et laissa sortir sa colère.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec moi Dean ? J'essaie de faire ce qu'il attend de moi, de le rendre fier...Mais quoi que je fasse, ce n'est jamais assez bien...Je ne suis pas le fils prodigue moi.

Se sentant soudain mit sur le banc des accusés, Dean se défendit.

- Tu penses que papa me considère comme le fils prodigue ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sam se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Evidement ! Tu es une véritable fierté pour lui Dean ! Moi je ne sais même pas comment il me considère...Je suis certain qu'il aurait préféré n'avoir qu'un seul fils...

Cette fois, ce fut Dean qui se leva. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Il n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Sam ressente la même chose. C'était son petit frère, et il représentait tellement à ses yeux. Il était tout pour lui.

- Sammy...Commença t-il en s'approchant.

Mais trop en colère pour écouter quoi que ce soit, Sam se recula d'un pas en fuyant son regard. L'attitude de John de ses derniers jours l'avait profondément attristé, et ça, Dean venait de s'en rendre compte.

- Sam s'il te plait, écoute moi. Le pria son frère.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui lentement, et Dean y discerna quelques larmes.

- Papa ne me considère pas comme le fils prodigue...La vérité c'est qu'il a toujours eut du mal à trouver les mots avec toi. Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

Sam déglutit avec difficulté, peu désireux de laisser aller sa peine devant son ainé.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me hait Dean ? Demanda t-il dans un murmure.

- Quoi ? Mais non Sammy...pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Désemparé, le plus jeune se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- ça se voit...j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet pour lui...un poids mort qu'il est obligé de trainer partout avec lui, qu'il te demande de surveiller au cas où je ferais une bourde...Vous auriez été plus heureux sans moi...

Dean s'accroupit en face de son jeune frère pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Sam, je ne veux pas entendre ça tu m'entends ? Papa t'aime. Plus que tout...Crois-moi, je le sais. Il ne le montre peut-être pas, mais il t'aime...et il ferait tout pour toi...il ferait tout pour nous. Et s'il veut que je te surveille, ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi, c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiète énormément pour toi...Et ne va pas croire que je te colle au train pour lui obéir...Tu es mon petit frère, et je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Dean marqua une pause comme pour être bien sûr que ses paroles rentraient dans cette tête de pioche qu'était son cadet.

- Autre chose Sammy...Moi je suis fier de toi.

Surpris, le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui en ouvrant la bouche, sans pour autant qu'en sorte un mot. C'était le genre de choses difficiles à avouer pour Dean, mais l'injustice dont avait été victime son benjamin l''encourageait à le faire. Sam était son petit frère, John n'ayant pas été souvent là, c'était lui qui s'occupait de l'élever, et il devait avouer qu'il était fier du résultat. Son cadet osait s'opposer à leur père, alors que lui ne le pouvait pas...

Incapable d'ajouter autre chose, Dean donna une petite tape sur le genoux de l'adolescent, comme pour mettre fin à l'instant émotion.

- Aller...on va pas faire attendre le grand patron. En route !

Sam suivit le mouvement de son ainé pour rassembler leur affaires, mais avant de quitter le motel, il prit une seconde pour le tourner vers lui.

- Dean...

Celui-ci prit les clés de l'Impala avant de lever les yeux.

- Oui ?

Le cadet marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant ses mots, avant de se résigner à le dire le plus simplement du monde.

- Merci.

Dean passa à côté de lui, le bousculant légèrement avec un sourire.

- De rien petit frère.

Dans un rugissement qui lui était propre, l'Impala arriva près de l'entrepôt où John leur avait demandé de le retrouver. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard à la vue de l'endroit, parfait pour une embuscade selon Sam. Dean tenta tout de même de le rassurer.

- Sérieusement Sam, tu vois des Wendigowaks nous tendrent un piège ici ?

Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'entrepôt, le plus jeune murmura.

- Non...mais pas forcément des Wendigowaks.

Cette hypothèse fit frissoner l'ainé, qui nota cependant que son frère avait répondu à sa question de tout à l'heure, non, il ne trouvait pas non plus que l'idée de John était bonne.

- Bon...on y va ?

Aucun d'entre eux n'étant pourtant très enthousiaste à cette idée, ils sortirent de la Chevrolet pour se diriger vers l'entrepôt.

Armes à la ceinture, les deux frères entrèrent prudement, Dean en premier bien sûr. Sam surveillait ses arrières, tandis que l'ainé cherchait son père des yeux. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un groupe de personne un peu plus loin. Il en comptait trois, au vue des silhouettes, trois hommes, dont un légèrement plus petit que les deux autres. Il donna un léger coup à son cadet en désignant les ombres et ils s'avancèrent prudement vers elles. Mais plus ils approchaient, plus il pouvait les discerner.

John discutait avec un homme imposant aux cheveux gris coupés comme un militaire, un ensemble treillis, un fusil à l'épaule et un couteau accroché à sa ceinture, juste à côté d'une espèce de petit attrape-rêve indien, sûrement un porte-bohneur. Près d'eux, se tenait un jeune homme, qui devait avoir dans les 25 ans, le visage dûr et ferme, les cheveux chataîns, une vieille veste rapiécée sur les épaules.

Dean s'annonça par un raclement de gorge, et tous se tournèrent vers eux. John leva les mains pour bien montrer aux deux chasseurs qu'ils étaient avec lui. Les deux frères se crispèrent en resserant leur prise autour de leur arme, mais la tension retomba quand leur père prit la parole.

- Non non...tout va bien, ce sont mes fils...

Les deux chasseurs se détendirent avant que Dean ne fasse signe à son frère de ranger son revolver. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe lentement, non sans une certaine méfiance. Lorsque la lumière frappa le visage du plus agé, l'ainé des Winchester nota le nombre impressionant de cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage.

- Peter...voici mes fils. Annonça John. Les garçons, voici Peter Grant.

Le plus agé, Peter jeta un coup d'oeil aux garçons.

- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous n'étiez qu'un bébé ! S'exclama le vieux chasseur d'une voix rappeuse en regardant Dean.

Celui-ci cilla une seconde...d'habitude, c'était à son frère qu'on disait ça...Pas à lui.

- Euh...ah oui ?

- Ouais...pour ton baptème.

- Je...J'ai été baptisé ? Bafouilla le jeune homme.

John hocha la tête tristement.

- Oui...Mary était catholique, tu sais bien...elle y tenait.

- Elle aurait pu te demander n'importe quoi que tu l'aurais fait ! Lui rappella Peter avec un sourire.

Les yeux de John se plissèrent, non pas par tristesse, mais parce qu'il se souvenait très bien du pouvoir de persuasion qu'elle avait sur lui...Ce regard qu'elle lui lançait quand elle voulait quelque chose...Ce regard qu'elle avait d'ailleurs transmit à un de ses fils...

Sam restait en retrait, désireux d'entendre plus d'histoires sur sa mère. Son père et son frère ne lui en parlait jamais, et il ressentait comme un vide, un manque qu'il ne pouvait pas combler...Lui n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, il l'avait vu quelque fois en photo, mais c'était tout.

Peter eut un soupir triste, et se tourna vers l'autre chasseur, le plus jeune.

- Voici Luc, mon fils.

Dean serra la main de l'autre chasseur, à peine plus agé que lui, qui lui fit un bref signe de tête. John observa Luc un instant avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Vous chassez ensemble maintenant ?

- Oui, sa mère est sur un job au Mexique et j'ai décidé de le garder avec moi pour cette affaire.

Luc soupira.

- Même si j'aurais préféré aller me prélasser sur une plage de Mexico.

- Alors là, je suis bien d'accords ! Confirma Dean avec un sourire.

Toujours derrière, Sam se demandait quand quelqu'un allait enfin noter sa présence...Mais à peine se fut-il posé la question, que Peter posa son regard sur lui, et son expression changea.

- Et je suppose que c'est Sam ?

John s'écarta légèrement pour laisser son plus jeune fils s'approcher. Celui-ci tendit la main au vieux chasseur avec politesse, même s'il trouvait sa manière de le détailler un peu inquiétante. Peter la lui serra en le fixant un instant.

- Samuel Winchester...

Luc, John, Dean et Sam froncèrent des sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction étrange de l'homme. Le plus jeune retira sa main un peu brutalement, mal à l'aise...Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux...Quelque chose de flou...

- Oui...c'est mon cadet. Coupa John, en se plaçant légèrement entre lui et son plus jeune fils.

Peter reporta alors son attention sur le père et dit d'un ton blessant.

- Je pensais qu'il y avait un âge minimum pour faire cette chasse John ! Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin. Quel âge il a ? Treize ans ?

Vexé, Sam prit la peine de se défendre.

- J'ai quinize ans !

- Oh...pardon, quinze ans...c'est vrai que ça change tout...quinze ans, c'est l'âge ingrat...

Le plus jeune serra les dents essayant de contrôller sa colère, il ne vit pas son frère à côté de lui prêt à prendre sa défense, puisque ce fut John qui le précéda.

- C'est à moi de décider si Sam est prêt ou non Peter ! Et j'estime qu'il l'est !

Touché par cette démonstration de son confiance, Sam échangea un regard avec Dean qui lui fit un clin d'oeil discret. Il y eut un silence génant qui suivit, puis le groupe de chasseur se dirigea vers une table un peu plus loin où s'étallaient cartes et plans détaillés de la fôret.

- Bien, alors pour ce qui est des Wendgowaks, je propose qu'on fasse deux groupes. On se sépare, trois d'entre nous vont à l'est, et les autres à l'ouest.

Sam se permit tout de même de poser oralement ses préoccupations.

- Mais on reste cinq contre toute une meute...et on ne sait d'ailleurs pas comme ça se fait qu'ils soient si nombreux...

- T'en fait pas gamin, on est des pros ! Lui assura Peter.

Dean échangea un regard avec son cadet qui en disait long. Ils n'avaient aucune confiance en cet énergumène.

- Bon, alors vu qu'ils attaquent la nuit, je propose qu'on se mette en route ?

John approuva avant même que ses fils aient eu le temps de protester.

Trente minutes plus tard, le groupe se trouvait à la lisière du bois, vérifiant leurs armes. Peter leur fit signe d'approcher vers sa voiture où il avait étalé une des cartes.

- Bon alors...John, moi et le gosse on prends la zone est...Luc et Dean la zone ouest.

Dean prit la peine d'émettre une objection.

- Je préfèrerais que Sam vienne avec nous.

John leva le nez vers lui, et son ton se fit ferme, comme pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas discuter les ordres.

- Non Sam manque encore d'expérience, il sera plus en sécurité avec nous.

L'ainé ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins...II ne se rappellait que trop bien de cette chasse dans l'état de Washington, lorsque John l'avait envoyé avec Bobby sur une affaire de goules...Dean avait confié, à contre coeur, son petit frère de neuf ans à leur père, et le résultat avait été dramatique...Sammy avait finit à l'hopital, poignardé par un démon !

Peter roula la carte comme pour mettre fin à cette conversation, tandis que Sam s'éloignait pour aller chercher des armes, le visage renfermé. Dean s'approcha discrètement de lui pour lui murmurer.

- Surtout reste bien avec papa...

Son jeune frère eut un sourire.

- T'en fait pas Dean...je sais me débrouiller face à un Wendigo.

L'ainé eut un regard pour Peter.

- Ce n'est pas d'eux que je me méfis.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de suivre les yeux de son frère, il avait comprit. Dans un geste sec, il chargea son arme presque comme un professionel.

- T'inquiète pas...toi aussi fait attention...Je les aime pas tous les deux.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, avant que le plus jeune ne soit rappellé à l'ordre par son père. Dean et John eurent le même échange, avant que Peter ne regarde sa montre.

- Bien rendez-vous ici dans quatre heures...En cas de problème tirez une fusée éclairante.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient comprit, et se mirent en route. Chaque groupe prenant un chemin différent.

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

- Mais pourquoi ici ? Se lamenta Dean, frigorifié.

- Parce que c'est écrit là, banane !

Sam reporta son attention sur le rituel à accomplir sous le regard plaintif de son ainé. Il était près de minuit, il pleuvait, il faisait froid, ils étaient dans un cimetière cheyenne lugubre qui fit frissoner Dean une fois de plus.

Il y eut un coup de vent glacial qui s'infiltra sournoisement dans le vêtement du plus agé qui grogna avec mauvaise humeur.

- Oh non...c'est pas vrai !

- Arrêtes un peu de râler Dean...Le pria Sam.

L'ainé s'approcha de lui, gelé jusqu'à la moelle.

- Que j'arrête de râler ? Mais non de Dieu Sam !

Le cadet leva le nez vers lui, comme horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Dean !

- Saaam ? Répondit l'autre avec voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

Comprenant qu'il mettait les nerfs de Dean à rude épreuve, Sam prit la peine d'expliquer une nouvelle fois.

- Pour la vingtième fois Dean...Ce rituel doit être accomplit en pleine nuit...au dessus des restes de celui qui a tué le premier Nephélim...

L'ainé tenta de faire une grimace, mais son visage était comme figé par le froid.

- Bon...et pourquoi ici ?

Sam reposa le couteau avec mauvaise humeur.

- Non, mais tu le fais exprès ?

- Mais...pourquoi les restes d'un indien ? Pourquoi Jeronimo irait botter le cul à un Nephe-chouette...

Le cadet reporta son attention sur la tombe avec respect.

- La légende dit que le grand père de Hiamovi a affronté Samaël...

- Samaël ? ça y'est...je suis encore perdu ! Se lamenta une nouvelle fois Dean...

- Samaël était le premier Nephélim Dean...l'amant de Lilith...

- Charmant...

Sam eut un sourire, son frère avait toujours montré très peu d'interêt à la religion...pourtant, avec ce qui se passait en ce moment, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de s'y mettre un peu.

- Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question...Comment un indien et un Nephelim en viendraient aux mains ?

- Le Christianisme n'est pas la seule religion dans le monde Dean...on pourrait voir ça comme une image...une métaphore décrivant la lutte entre la religion du Christ et toutes les autres qui existent...

Dean observa son cadet avec une expression mélangée d'incompréhension et d'admiration.

- Non...il n'y a que toi qui voit ça...Bougonna t-il.

Sam s'abstint et sourire et tendit le couteau à son ainé qui fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

- Il faut quelques gouttes de sang humain...Je l'aurais bien fait mais...bon, toi et moi on sait que mon sang ne conviendrait pas.

Dean prit le poignard en lançant un regard appuyé sur son petit frère qui disait "Tu n'es pas un monstre Sammy". Il s'entailla légèrement la paume avec et laissa quelques gouttes de son sang se déverser dans la coupe. Sam y ajouta quelques herbes à l'odeur douteuse ainsi qu'une mèche de l'indien en question.

- Comment as-tu eu ce truc ?

- Hiamovi la concervait...

Dean écarquilla les yeux abasourdis.

- Et il te l'a donné ?

Les yeux fixés sur le bouquin, Sam répondit vaguement.

- Oui...il sait ce qui est en jeu. Il veut qu'on réussisse.

L'ainé resta silencieux, comment son petit frère faisait-il pour obtenir la confiance des gens aussi facilement ? Ses yeux de cocker ? Son côté hyper sensible ? Un pot de vin ? Cette hypothèse décrocha un petit rire à Dean qui s'attira le regard mauvais de son cadet.

- Tu peux pas essayer de te concentrer cinq minutes ?

L'ainé haussa des épaules avec insolence et écouta Sam réciter une incantation en...en quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Sam ?

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, trop concentré sur sa tâche. Dean prit la décision de ne pas l'interrompre et de le questionner plus tard.

L'incantation terminé, la coupe s'enflamma soudainement, sans qu'aucun des frères n'y ai touché...Puis..un coup de tonnerre...assourdissant les fit sursauter. Sam échangea un regard avec son ainé qui demanda timidement.

- ça y'est ?

- Ben je crois oui...

Dean observa son jeune frère avec curiosité.

- Dis-moi Sam...qu'est-ce que c'était que cette langue ?

- C'est une langue algonquienne.

L'ainé faillit s'étrangler.

- Pardon ?

Ne pouvant cacher un sourire, Sam expliqua.

- C'est le langage pratiqué par la tribue des Cheyennes.

- Et tu le parles ?

- Non...mais le texte là à été écrit en phonétique par Hiamovi...en fait, n'importe qui pourrait le lire.

Dean fit un signe de tête, généralement accompagné d'un "ahhh" pour montrer qu'on avait compris, mais là, il préféra s'abstenir. Sam lui, ne put retenir un léger sourire.

- Ne me considère pas plus intelligent que je ne le suis !

- Arrêtes Sammy...tu es une encyclopédie sur pattes...Le chariat son ainé.

Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention dans les fourets. Les deux frères cessèrent leur conversation pour redevenir des chasseurs, en un clin d'oeil, ils avaient sortit leurs armes. Sam fit un signe de tête vers un tas de bois, mais Dean le corrigea d'un simple mouvement pour lui désigner plutôt un autre talus. Les trombes d'eau qui tombaient ne les aidaient pas dans leur identification de l'intru, en fait, elles jouaient plutôt en leur défaveur.

L'ainé crut entendre un léger déclic, quelque chose de métalique...Par réflexe, il poussa son jeune frère alors qu'un coup de feu venait d'être tiré. Sam roula derrière une pierre tombale pour se mettre à l'abir, bientôt suivit par Dean.

- Tu crois que les Néphélims utilisent des armes à feu ? Demanda le plus jeune, lui même peu convaincu.

Son grand frère eut un mouvement de tête qui lui indiqua qu'il n'en savait rien. Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre, dissimulant l'arrivée de leur agresseur...ou plutôt, de leurS agresseurS.

Sam se retrouva plaqué au sol par un homme habillé en noir, tandis que des balles fut tirées en direction de Dean qui se protégea au mieux derrière la tombe. Impossible pour lui de venir en aide à son petit frère qui ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus.

L'agresseur de son cadet profita d'une légère faiblesse de celui-ci pour lui administrer un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, Sam roula sur le côté pour gagner du temps. Voyant son petit frère en mauvaise position, Dean s'apprêta à se jeter sur l'homme en noir, mais une balle lui frôla la joue droite. La colère submergea le jeune homme qui attrapa son arme pour tirer au hasard au dessus de la pierre tombale. Visiblement, ce fut efficace puisque celui qui le mitraillait depuis tout à l'heure poussa un cri plaintif et, au bruit des pas, s'enfuit dans la fôret.

Dean en profita pour se jeter sur l'agresseur de son frère qui était revenu à la charge. Mais l'homme en question était fort, sûrement un autre chasseur supposa l'ainé. Un coup de tête en arrière sonna le grand frère qui tomba sur le côté, à moitié inconscient.

Etant parvenu à reprendre son souffle, Sam se redressa pour faire face à son agresseur qui avait saisit son arme. Sans attendre qu'il tire, le jeune homme la lui fit sauter des mains par un adroit coup de pied. Même s'il avait une cagoule sur la tête, le cadet put y voir de la surprise.

Avec un rugissement de rage, l'inconnu se rua sur lui..Charge que Sam ne put éviter. Il parvenait à contrer chacun de ses coups, mais lui même ne parvenait pas à lui en infliger...c'était un combat à armes égales. Il le repoussa avec ses deux jambes, le temps de trouver une arme. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide, il s'élança sur lui, un couteau à la main. Sam eut tout juste le temps de se protéger de son bras avant de se faire trancher la gorge. Du sang gicla sur son visage, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il y eut un éclair, puis un coup de tonnerre à peine quelques secondes plus tard...Le cadet vit alors le regard de son agresseur changer...il se fit lointain. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'écroula, face contre terre. Mort.

Le souffle court, le jeune homme chercha des yeux son sauveur qu'il identifia très vite. Dean se tenait un peu plus loin, son arme encore chaude à la main, le regard froid et déterminé, ce regard qu'il avait à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en prenait à son petit frère. Ce moment passé, il se précipita vers lui.

- Sammy, ça va ?

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Sam s'abstint, son bras étant entaillé, assez généreusement.

- Tu es blessé ? Fais-moi voir !

Le plus jeune repoussa gentiment son ainé en le dévisageant avec un sourire.

- Toi aussi je te signale...

Dean posa une main sur son visage avant de s'apercevoir qu'il saignait du nez.

- Non c'est rien...

Les deux frères eurent un regard pour l'homme en noir...Finalement, l'ainé s'accroupit près de lui pour lui retirer sa cagoule et s'exclama.

- Phil ?

Etonné, Sam demanda.

- Tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai croisé au cours d'une chasse...c'était un type bien...Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais...

- C'était sûrement un typer bien Dean...

L'ainé se redressa en lançant un regard plein de mépris au cadavre du chasseur.

- S'il s'en est prit à toi, alors non.

Touché, Sam préféra ne pas relever et devia légèrement de sujet.

- Alors en plus de Lilith et des Nephelims, on a les chasseurs aux trousses ?

- Pas "on"..."toi"...Le corrigea Dean le regard inquiet.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui, mais son frère le rassura en posant une main sur son épaule.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, leur corps endoloris par la bagarre, blessés, les garçons s'installèrent dans la chambre de motel pour s'occuper à penser leurs blessures. Dean constata avec soulagement que son nez n'était pas cassé et reporta son attention sur son frère qui désinfectait sa plaie.

Soudain la lumière se mit à grésiller...mettant en alerte les sens des chasseurs. Dean sauta sur son fusil chargé de sel tandis que Sam se leva, les mains en avant lui disant de ne pas tirer.

- Attends Dean !

La pièce fut plongé un instant dans le noir...puis tout redevint normal...Mis à part le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus deux dans la chambre mais trois. La mine de l'ainé se renfrogna quand il décrouvrit l'identité de leur invitée.

- Ruby...s'exclama t-il avec dégoût.

La jeune femme, toujours vétue de noir lui accorda un bref regard, tout aussi méprisant.

- Dean...

Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux et tomba sur Sam qui fronçait déjà des sourcils, mélange d'angoisse et d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je sais ce que vous chassez ici...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel...Cette manière qu'elle avait de débarqué et de leur jeter en pleine figure toutes ses connaissances l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais visiblement, Sam lui buvait ses paroles...

- Tu es au courant pour les Nephelims ? Et pour Lilith ? Tu sais si elle va venir ?

Ruby eut un sourire et se tourna vers Sam, tournant de cette manière le dos à Dean.

- Je sais pour les Nephelims...et pour le sceau que Lilith veut briser...Mais je ne sais pas quand elle doit venir...

La jeune femme s'avança doucement vers Sam et baissa les yeux vers sa blessure. Soucieuse de ne pas être entendu de Dean, elle baissa la voix.

- Sam...tu..

- C'est rien...Lui répondit-il sur le même ton, ce qui énerva profondément son ainé.

Ruby lui prit le bras et fit glisser son doigt sur la plaie pour récupérer un peu de sang qu'elle porta à son nez, comme pour le sentir. Dean ne voyait rien de son manège, mais il voyait très bien le visage de Sam passer d'une expression à une autre...Là, c'était clairement de l'angoisse.

- ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien prit Sam ? Demanda la démone dans une voix à peine audible.

Sam retira son bras brusquement en protestant.

- Pas ici...

- Si je vous dérange, vous me le dîtes hein ? Les interrompit l'ainé de mauvaise humeur.

Ruby se tourna vers lui, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle reprit un air professionel pour retomber dans le sujet qui l'avait amené.

- Je sais pour le rituel que vous avez fait...C'est du beau boulot Sammy...

Dean cilla et vit le visage de son cadet s'illuminer légèrement en entendant ce compliment.

- Avec ce genre de magie, on peut aisément repérer un Néphélim.

- Aisément ? C'est à dire ? Demanda l'ainé, sceptique.

Ruby resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre.

- Une flamme révelera leur identité...Leurs yeux changeront de couleur...

Le grand frère fit une légère moue, peu convaincu...

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Pour le moment rien...je voulais juste vous avertir que des démons arrivaient en ville...les Néphélims sont sûrement avec...Faîtes attention à vous. Ajouta t-elle plus à l'adresse de Sam qu'à celle de Dean.

En un clignement de paupières, elle avait disparu...laissant les deux frères seuls et sceptiques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda aussitôt Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules, à la fois boudeur, en colère et terriblement inquiet.

- J'en pense que tu la laisse t'appeller Sammy...


	6. Chapter 6

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Les mains crispées sur son arme, Dean avançait prudement au travers des broussailles, branches, et autres racines. S'il restait attentif au moindre signe de la présence d'un Wendigo, il n'en surveillait pas moins son coéquipier de fortune. Le regard sûr, Luc se déplaçait avec aisance, signe qu'il avait certainement beaucoup d'expérience.

- Alors comme ça, vous aussi vous chassez en famille ? Demanda le jeune homme à Dean.

L'ainé, surprit qu'il engage la conversation prit tout de même le temps de répondre.

- Et oui...Ta...ta mère est une chasseuse aussi ?

- Oui...mes parents se sont rencontrés sur une affaire de poltergeist à Jericho...Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter au début. Et les voilà mariés !

Dean eut un petit rire, il avait toujours essayé d'imaginer comment ses parents à lui s'étaient connus, mais bien évidement, il n'avait jamais posé la question à son père.

- Et ça te plait ?

Luc fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- J'adore...en fait, je ne me vois pas vivre autrement. Je n'ai toujours connu que ça...La route, les motels, les fausses identités, les chasses...sans parler du succès auprès des filles !

Dean ne pouvait s'empécher de sourire, il pensait exactement la même chose, tous les deux avaient le même point de vue sur la chasse, ce qui le différenciait de Sam, qui lui répugnait à l'idée même d'utiliser une fausse carte d'identité.

- T'as tout à fait raison...On vit des choses extraordinaires...On sauve des gens...

- Ouai...des héros de l'ombre comme dit mon père. Termina Luc, pensif.

L'ainé des Winchester resta silencieux. Finalement, il avait peut-être mal jugé son coéquipier...en fait, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et le fait de pouvoir parler librement avec quelqu'un d'étranger à la famille était nouveau pour lui, d'habitude le seul ami qu'il avait était Sam...

Ils s'engagèrent dans un coin un peu plus sombre, où les arbres se juxtaposaient presque. Toujours autant aux aguets, Luc poursuivit néammoins la conversation.

- Tu t'entends bien avec ton frère ?

Un peu surpris par la question, la réponse de Dean fut évidente.

- Oui...enfin, on a quelques différents de temps en temps...Mais c'est mon petit frère...

- J'aurais aimé avoir un frère moi aussi. Soupira le jeune homme tristement.

L'ainé garda le silence essayant d'imaginer un instant sa vie sans Sam...mais non, il y renonça très vite parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable pour lui...S'occuper de son cadet c'était sa vie, c'était lui...Sans Sammy, il ne serait pas Dean...

Soudain, un bruit les tira tous les deux de leur réflexions...ils virent les feuilles bouger un peu plus loin...Ils échangèrent un bref regard et se comprirent. Luc partit en courant sur la droite au moment même où un Wendigo surgissait des broussailles. Dean, qui avait déjà la main sur le lance-flamme, eut simplement à faire un pas en avant et la créature grilla sur place, trop occupée à poursuivre son hypothétique déjeuner. Le monstre fit un bruit terrible et s'effondra au sol sous le regard satisfait de Luc qui s'approchait du feu.

- Quels réflexes ! Bravo !

Ne pouvant ôter un sourire satisfait de son visage, Dean donna un bref tape sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

- C'était du beau boulot !

Les deux jeunes chasseurs restèrent un petit moment à admirer leur oeuvres, puis repartirent un peu plus loin, impatients de remettre ça.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe des trois autres chasseurs avançaient vers la zone la plus reculée de la forêt. John et Peter marchaient côtes à côtes, comme ils avaient dû avoir l'habitude de le faire au Viêtnam. Sam quant à lui, restait à l'arrière, ne trainant pas les pieds mais presque. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, et il n'avait aucune envie de chasser avec cet inconnu qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il faisait un effort..un effort pour son père...un effort pour lui plaire...

- Alors Sammy, pas trop fatigué ? Lui demanda Peter en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est Sam...et je me sens très bien...C'est trop aimable à vous de vous en inquiéter.

Le chasseur lui lança un drôle de regard pendant une minute, tellement étrange que le premier réflexe de Sam fut de pauser une main sur son arme. Heureusement, John intervint.

- Sam déteste qu'on l'appelle "Sammy", Peter...Il trouve que ça fait...

- Gamin ? Ben ça tombe bien, ce n'est qu'un gosse !

Grant observa un instant le cadet avec un sourire en coin...Sam ne pouvait soutenir son regard tellement cet homme semblait étrange...Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui comme ça ? Il ne lui avait pourtant rien dit...

- Peter...quel âge avait Luc la première fois que Susan et toi vous l'avez emmené sur une mission ?

Le chasseur fit mine de réflechir, et Sam, malgré son envie, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Il avait douze ans...c'était pour son anniversaire...Le petit était tellement content...

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant des paroles innaudibles pour John et Grant.

- Tu parles d'une famille de dingues !

N'ayant pas entendu la réflexion du cadet, John reprit.

- Sam avait neuf ans lors de sa première mission...Et Dean sept...

Sam s'empécha néanmoins de préciser que sa première mission avait été un échec cuisant puisqu'il avait finit à l'hôpital, quant à Peter, il parût impressioné.

- N'empèche que trainer deux gosses, ce n'est pas facile...Heureusement que tu peux compter sur le grand...

John fit une moue qui traduisait un "c'est vrai", et le coeur du cadet se serra...Alors son père pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui ? Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt, se faisant de ce fait légèrement distancer par les deux hommes. A quoi bon faire des efforts s'il n'en tenait pas compte ?

- Sam, ne traine pas ! Le rappella à l'ordre son père.

Une heure passa sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, Peter jetait parfois des coups d'oeil au plus jeune qui avait décidé de l'ignorer. Soudain, John s'arrêta net faisant sursauter son fils.

- John ?

Celui-ci scrutait les arbres un peu plus loin...il avait vu quelque chose. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il s'avança en murmurant.

- Sammy, reste avec Peter...ils sont plusieurs...

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! Le supplia presque Sam, n'ayant aucune envie de rester seul avec Grant.

- Ne discute pas ! Le coupa son père en lui lançant un regard noir.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna vers sa cible. Le cadet s'éloigna de quelques pas, tandis que l'autre chasseur fit un tour sur lui même lentement afin de repérer d'éventuels Wendigowaks.

L'assourdissement du silence devenait pesant...Le chant de la nature ne devait-il pas se faire entendre dans un tel environnement ?

- Sois sur tes gardes gamin... Un Wendigo peut être un vrai vicieux...

- Pas la peine de me faire un cours, je suis au courant ! Répliqua Sam avec véhémence.

Il y eut un cri un peu plus loin, une des créatures venaient de brûler.

- Papa ? Demanda aussitôt le plus jeune.

Peter lui fit signe que non.

- Non...ça vient de là-bas...je dirais Luc et ton frère...

Un noeud d'angoisse et d'inquiétude se forma dans la gorge et l'estomac du cadet...il avait peur...Peur pour son père, peur pour son frère...Sa famille était éparpillée dans cette forêt infestée de monstres et d'êtres étranges...oui...il avait peur...

Brusquement il y eut un bruit assourdissant sur sa gauche, des craquements et un horrible rugissement...Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était qu'il sentit deux mains l'attraper et le pousser violement face à la créature qui surgissait. Une seconde plus tôt, le Wendigo était à sa gauche, et le voilà désormais face à lui...Mais l'attaque fut trop rapide pour que le jeune homme ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Le monstre poussa un râle terrible et leva une patte ornées d'immenses griffes. Le premier réflexe de Sam fut de lever le bras, et ce fut probablement ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Il ferma les yeux et tout se passa très vite. Il entendit un "attention" crié de la bouche de Peter, il sentit les griffes du Wendigos lui taillaider le bras sur toute sa longueur, il butta sur une racine et tomba en arrière tandis qu'une chaleur étouffante venait de faire griller le monstre juste au dessus de lui... Trop sonné, Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite que sa chute l'avait empéché de participer à ce bûcher funéraire.

Des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir, il tenait son membre meurtri serré contre lui, le corps secoué de légers spasmes.

- Sam !

Le cadet reconnut la voix de son père et en ressentit du soulagement...Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sa vision était obscurcit par les larmes qui continaient de couler. John se précipita vers son cadet, le visage totalement paniqué. En une seconde il était à genoux près de lui, et l'aida à s'assoir.

- Sam...Répetta t-il comme pour essayer de se calmer.

Le chasseur attrapa délicatement le bras ensanglanté que son fils tenait contre lui.

- Laisse-moi voir Sammy...

Ce fut peut-être à cause du choc ou de la douleur, mais Sam refusa de laisser son père regarder sa blessure. Il sentit pourtant que quelqu'un lui retirait l'autre main pour que John puisse examiner sa plaie.

Le père leva les yeux vers Peter au vu de la blessure. Les profondes entailles allaient de l'épaule à la base du poignet, déchirant au passage la veste, pourtant épaisse du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda John à son ami.

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur le bras ensanglanté du gamin.

- Je lui ai dit de se pousser...mais le Wendigo a été trop rapide...il lui a foncé dessus...

Malgré le choc et l'horrible douleur qui continuait de le faire pleurer, Sam croisa le regard du chasseur...Et il comprit...il comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et que Peter l'avait bien attrapé pour le mettre sur le chemin du monstre...

Trop inquiet pour son cadet, John ne vit pas cet échange entre les deux. Une seconde plus tard, il aidait son jeune fils à se mettre debout, et commença à le soutenir quand son ami demanda.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le chasseur se tourna vers lui, comme si c'était évident.

- ça me paraît clair ? Je le ramène au motel !

- Et la chasse alors ?

Trop sonné, Sam ne vit pas le regard noir que lança John à Grant.

- Mon fils est blessé...les autres attendront ! Maintenant tire une fusée éclairante qu'on se rejoingne tous aux voitures !

Après avoir grillé leur dixième wendigo , Dean et Luc ne tarissait plus d'éloges à leur sujets respectifs. L'ainé était ravi, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait s'apparenter à un ami...Soudain, leur plaisir fut gaché par une lumière rougeâtre qui illumina le ciel.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont des ennuis ? Demanda Luc.

- Non, rouge c'est pour dire rendez-vous aux voitures...

Les deux chasseurs, bien qu'encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline se mirent en route pour retourner à la lisière de la forêt. Une demi heure plus tard, les lumières de l'Impala, et des deux 4x4 leur parvinrent...

Dean sortit du bois avec une expression triomphante...Expression qu'il abandonna bien vite quand il découvrit le visage de son père. John accourut vers lui en lui faisant signe de se presser.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite en lui expliquant.

- Ramène ton frère au motel...je vous rejoins dans une minute...

Dean fronça des sourcils sans vraiment comprendre, mais quand il se retrouva face à l'Impala, il comprit. Sam était assis sur le siège passager, un bandage de fortune au bras, le visage très pâle, appuyé contre la vitre. En une seconde, son ainé était monté dans la voiture et le tirait doucement vers lui.

- Sammy ? Sammy !

L'adolescent poussa un gémissement plaintif quand son grand frère posa sans le vouloir une main sur sa blessure. Voyant le sang imbibé le bandage, Dean déglutit avec difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un Wendigo l'a attaqué...Répondit son père en se penchant pour regarder à l'intérieur de la Chevy. Dean, s'il te plait, emmène-le vite au motel...

Vu les circonstances, l'ainé proposa plutôt l'hôpital, mais son frère poussa une autre plainte, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas de douleur...

- Dean ! Le pressa John.

- Je m'occupe de lui !

Le jeune chasseur ferma la portière et mit le contact. Les pneus crissèrent sur l'asphalte et l'Impala fila sur la route noire.

John regarda pendant un moment la voiture s'éloigner...Son coeur battait encore à la chamade et ses mains étaient pleines de sang...Lentement, il se tourna vers Peter avant de redemander.

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je te l'ai dit John...il a cru que tu étais en danger...alors il a voulu te rejoindre...J'ai essayé le retenir, mais c'était déjà trop tard...Un de ces trucs avait surgit de nulle part et lui était tombé dessus..J'ai juste eu le temps de le faire griller...

John resta silencieux...essayant de visualiser la scène...Oui...c'était plausible, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que Sam se mettait en danger pour venir l'aider...

Dean soutint son cadet jusqu'à la chambre de motel où il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une trousse de secours ainsi qu'un nouveau bandage. Quand il retourna dans la pièce noire, il s'aperçut que Sam s'agitait tout en essayant de se relever.

- Wow...où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ?

Le plus jeune se débattit sans grande conviction avant d'être repoussé par un Dean de plus en plus inquiet. Le visage en sueur de son petit frère n'était pas fait pour le rassurer non plus, mais quand il lui attrapa la chemise pour bredouiller quelques phrases sans le moindre sens, l'angoisse de son ainé redoubla.

- Dean...Dean...Peter...c'est lui...

- Sammy...Sammy, chut...calme-toi, je suis là...c'est finit maintenant...

Il essaya de le faire lâcher prise, mais Sam insista.

- Non Dean écoute-moi...Peter...Peter a voulu...il m'a...il m'a poussé face au...au Wendigo...

Dean fronça des sourcils...Son petit frère délirait...à moins que ?

- Sammy...écoute-moi...tu dois te calmer maintenant. Je suis là, avec toi...tu es en sécurité...

L'adolescent lança un regard à son ainé...un de ses regards qui avaient le don de lui mettre les nerfs à vifs...Puis, lentement, il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en fermant les yeux. Son grand frère passa une main sur son front en murmurant.

- Je m'occupe de toi Sammy...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à John pour entrer en trombe dans la chambre, y faisant pénétrer par la même occasion un vent glacial. Dean lui fit signe de vite fermer la porte et de ne pas faire de bruit. Assis près du lit de son frère, il avait posé un linge humide sur son front et s'occupait désormais de désinfecter sa plaie.

- Comment va t-il ?

- La fièvre a un peu diminué...par contre je pense qu'il aurait bien besoin de points de sutures...

Le père vint se placer derrière son ainé pour regarder à son tour la blessure. Elle était assez moche à voir, trois grandes entailles lui avaient lassérées le bras, de l'épaule au poignet. Dean leva la tête vers lui comme pour chercher son approbation. John se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils, lui indiquant de ce fait qu'il se débrouillait très bien.

- Tu étais là quand ça s'est passé ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

- Non...je l'ai laissé avec Grant...

Dean fit une légère moue, que son père vit distinctement.

- Tu sais...Sam était conscient quand on est arrivé ici...

- Ah oui ?

- Oui...et il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé...

John se passa une main sur les yeux, essayant d'enlever la moindre trace de fatigue et d'angoisse.

- Oui...euh...il a voulu m'aider, et un Wendigo a surgit devant lui...

Dean désinfecta une aiguille et commença les points de suture avec le plus grand soin, son cadet, trop dans les vappes, ne réagit même pas.

- Non c'est pas ça qu'il m'a dit...

Le père reporta toute son attention sur lui, visiblement intrigué.

- Ah...et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Il m'a dit...

Le jeune homme hésita une petite seconde, il savait que son père allait mal réagir...il pouvait le comprendre d'ailleurs...Peter était son ami.

- Il m'a dit que c'était Peter qui l'avait poussé...qui l'avait poussé devant le Wendigo...

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la chambre...un silence vraiment pesant...Tellement pesant que pendant une seconde, Dean pensa que son père s'était volatilisé...

- Il délirait...c'est le choc...

- Il m'a semblé lucide là-dessus. Appuya l'ainé.

- Non...la douleur...la douleur lui a fait dire n'importe quoi...

Le jeune chasseur vérifia qu'il ne faisait pas mal à son cadet en faisant les sutures, et renchérit.

- Tu n'étais pas là...Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé !

- Peter n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! S'exclama John en commençant à lever le ton.

Dean fit de même, abasourdis par cette tête de mûle...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as vu comment il s'est comporté avec Sammy ce soir ? Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

Cette fois hors de lui, John se leva d'un bond.

- Peter est mon ami !

- Et Sam est ton fils ! Répliqua aussitôt Dean, plus fort que lui.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent pendant une minute dans le plus grand silence...John ne pouvait pas l'envisager...ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Peter Grant lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois à la guerre...C'était son ami, le seul qu'il avait gardé depuis le feu...Pourquoi voudrait-il tuer Sam ? C'était absurde !

- Je vais surveiller les alentours, toi...

- Pas la peine de me le dire...Coupa l'ainé. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Ajouta t-il en se rasseyant auprès de son petit frère.

John passa la porte en la claquant, Dean vérifia que la fièvre ne remontait pas et se remit aux sutures. Malgré son inconscience, il prit tout de même la peine de parler à Sam, de le rassurer.

- T'en fais pas Sammy... Je suis sûr qu'il va changer d'avis...En tout cas, moi, je te crois...Et je peux t'assurer qu'il va payer !

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Le plancher craquait sous ses pieds, la chaleur était devenue insupportable depuis longtemps, et la visibilité était nulle à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui infiltrait ses poumons. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait avancer...il le fallait..Le toit s'effondra juste derrière lui dans un bruit assourdissant et le jeune homme se lança en avant, pour éviter d'être prit sous les décombres.

Mais à peine eut-il réussit à échapper au toit en flammes que le sol, rongé par l'incendie, se déroba sous ses pieds. Le chasseur poussa un léger cri de surprise et se réceptionna bien mal un étage plus bas...Pourtant, quelque chose avait amorti sa chute...Sonné, Sam ouvrit les yeux en secouant la tête, espérant retrouver ses idées...Mais l'horreur le saisit à la gorge...des millions de poignards trempés dans l'acide lui transpèrcèrent le coeur quand il s'aperçut ce qui avait freiné sa chute...C'était Dean ! Ou plutôt...son cadavre...Un peu en retrait, il l'entendit rire...La haine qu'il ressentait pour elle était inimaginable, il l'aurait tué pendant des siècles si sa peine aurait pu en être atténuée.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête Sam ?

Le jeune chasseur se redressa péniblement et se rua sur elle...Son dernier combat face à Lilith.

- Sam ! Hurla une voix à côté de lui.

Le cadet se réveilla brusquement, dans un sursaut qui lui fit battre le coeur trois fois plus vite. Le visage en sueur, le regard perdu, il se rendit alors compte qu'il faisait un cauchemar...Puis que c'était Dean qui venait de le réveiller.

- ça va ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir étouffé.

- Oui...

- Tu es sûr ? Insista son frère.

- Je...oui...c'est rien, c'était juste un cauchemar...

Mais "juste un cauchemar" sonnait déjà comme une alarme aux oreilles de Dean qui cette fois, le dévisagea, véritablement inquiet.

- Un cauchemar ? Comme ...comme avec Jess...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son cadet le coupa d'un ton tranchant.

- Non !

Supris, son ainé garda la bouche ouverte...Son jeune frère se massa les tempes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Excuse-moi...ce que je voulais dire c'est...ce n'est rien Dean, c'est cette affaire, ça me fout les nerfs à vif...Le retour dans cette ville...Lilith...les sceaux...Ruby qui débarque à l'improviste...ces chasseurs...

Dean lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

- T'en fait pas Sammy...on va y arriver...Tous les deux.

Le cadet lui accorda un bref sourire, mais il était peu convaincu. La venue de Lilith l'angoissait car d'un côté, il voulait la tuer...mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas boire de sang de démon pour ça...

Le regard de Dean se fit soudain beaucoup plus sérieux, et Sam laissa les préoccupations pour plus tard quand il les aperçut à son tour.

- Tu crois que ce sont eux ? Demanda l'ainé.

- Hiamovi m'a parlé d'un groupe d'huissiers qui devaient venir pour fermer sa boutique...Il n'avait jamais eut de problème avant ça, alors pour quelles raisons ces vautours débarqueraient ?

- Tu sais Sammy...je pense que tu as vu juste...Lui souffla son frère en lui montrant la scène.

Deux huissiers sortirent d'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées, entourés d'hommes tous vêtus de costumes noirs.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils en font un peu trop ?

Sam eut un léger sourire, c'était presque trop facile...

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perplexe qui disait "on fait quoi ?". Le plus agé haussa les épaules alors que cadet prit la peine de formuler oralement ce que tous les deux pensaient.

- Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

- Euh..sûrement...

Ils posèrent dans un même mouvement leurs mains sur les poignées, mais subitement, une troisième voix se fit entendre sur la banquette arrière.

- Ce sont des Nephélims !

Les deux frères sursautèrent, tellement l'arrivée de Castiel avait été silencieuse. Sam, qui était le plus grand se cogna même la tête contre le toit, déclanchant une série d'injures toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Mais il repoussait l'exploit car il ne répettait jamais le même mot, réussisant même à caser "hamster" et "bouillabesse"...Dean et l'ange posèrent leur regard sur lui, impressionés par le débit du plus jeune...

Finalement, Sam s'arrêta, non pas parce qu'il était à cours d'insultes, mais parce qu'il n'avait plus d'air. Il se rendit alors compte des deux regards posés sur lui, et eut un léger mouvement d'épaules.

- Tu devrais écrire un dictionnaire d'insultes Sam...

- Pourquoi une chèvre devrait se faire cuire de la bouillabesse ? Demanda Castiel, visiblement intéressé.

Sam poussa un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller se farcir des Nephélims que je ne me soit pas assomé pour rien ?

Dean tourna la tête vers l'ange qui fit une moue...D'un même mouvement, le trois compères sortirent de la chevrolet.

L'intérieur de la librairie était toujours en désordre, mais les voix permettaient aux garçons de se guider au travers du labyrinthe de bouquins. Tous sortirent leur lames noirs, données par Castiel tandis que le directeur poussa un cri. Soucieux pour son ami, Sam se précipita, oubliant l'effet de surprise. L'un des "gardes du corps" avait attrapé le vieil indien à la gorge et avait posé un large couteau dessus, prêt à le tuer. Deux autres démons se tenaient en retrait, mais pour le moment, aucune trace des Nephelims. La colère de Sam lui permit de se passer de sang de démon, et il envoya voler l'agresseur de Hiamovi contre le mur, sous les regards médusés de tout le monde.

Castiel sortit la lame et agrippa l'un des démon par une force invisible.

- Où sont Yamaël et Jamraël ?

L'autre démon s'apprêta à se jeter sur l'ange, mais fut saisit au passage par Dean qui le transperça avec le couteau de Ruby. Sam aida Hiamovi à se relever et se tourna vers lui.

- Sors d'ici, et tourne le panneau pour qu'on croit que c'est fermé !

Mais l'indien était paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sam ?

- Ecoute-moi ! Le coupa le cadet en l'agrippant par les épaules. Laisse-nous nous occuper d'eux...et débrouilles toi pour que personne ne vienne !

Hiamovi fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit, mais au moment où il commençait à partir, il revint sur ses pas, terrifié.

- Chenoa !

La mention de ce prénom fit frissoner Sam qui sentit la panique monter en lui.

- Quoi Chenoa ?

- Elle...elle doit venir...Elle va trouver ça bizarre si je suis pas là...

Le jeune homme réfléchit très vite...de toute façon, le plus important pour le moment était de mettre le vieil homme en sécurité.

- D'accords..t'en fait pas, je m'occupe de ça...je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien !

Apparement, l'indien lut dans son regard qu'il ne mentait pas, puisqu'il sortit de sa boutique, sans se retourner.

Le démon que Castiel tenait ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, mort. Dean et Sam s'approchèrent, espérant avoir plus d'explications.

- Ils sont ici...

Cette simple affirmation suffit à mettre tous leur sens en alerte...Une porte grinça derrière eux, laissant apparaître un homme...

- Castiel...mais quelle surprise !

- Jamraël...Répondit l'ange avec mépris.

Le Néphélim sourit avec mépris et posa les yeux sur les deux frères.

- Dean et Sam Winchester...je vous rencontre enfin en personne...

- Et où est ton pote ? Demanda aussitôt l'ainé.

- Ici. Souffla une autre voix, juste derrière eux.

Les trois compères étaient entourés des Néphélims, mais cette situation n'en angoissait pourtant aucun...Ils était trois contre deux...un jeu d'enfant !

- Alors...j'ai l'impression qu'on est tous engagés dans la course pour le sceau. S'exclama le Néphélim derrière Dean.

- ça risque de devenir encore plus passionant à l'arrivée de Lilith. Lui répondit son compère.

Face à cet échange, l'ainé de put s'empécher de laisser s'échapper une remarque.

- Mais c'est trop mignon...Dupon et Dupon qui terminent leurs phrases respectives..

Jamraël éclata de rire, à la surprise générale.

- Tu peux parler toi...Vous et Sam vous êtes pareils...si ce n'est pire...Mais d'ailleurs, dis-moi Sam...comment ça va ces temps-ci ?

Sam fronça des sourcils, sans vraiment voir où il voulait en venir.

- Quoi ?

Le Néphélim s'avança lentement vers lui, le visage triomphant.

- Oui...je sais que Ruby est venue hier...dis-moi...ça fait combien de temps que tu...

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase...Car Sam venait de lui planter la lame noire dans la gorge, l'empéchant de ce fait de poursuivre.

Derrière, Yamaël fit un bruit étrange, on aurait dit le cri d'un aigle... Il se rua sur Sam, mais se fit barrer la route par Castiel. L'ange et la progéniture de l'ange déchu engagèrent le combat tandis que le corps de l'autre Nephélim se désintégra en fumée noire. Dean, qui surveillait du coin de l'oeil la bataille s'approcha de son cadet avec un sourire.

- ça c'était du Winchester tout craché !

Sam lui sourit...en vérité, son seul souhait avait été qu'il se taise...Qu'il ne parle pas de ce qu'il faisait avec Ruby...Si Dean savait pour le sang de démon, il serait déçu...et il s'en voudrait...il s'en voudrait de n'avoir pas pu protéger Sam de la démone, de lui-même...Non, en plus ça faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait rien prit...ce n'était peut-être qu'un mauvais souvenir ?

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appella une voix féminine à l'entrée en tapant à la porte.

La panique passa dans les yeux des deux frères, tandis que derrière eux, l'ange fit un vole plané.

- Occupes-toi d'elle, je vais aider le plumé ! S'exclama Dean en poussant son cadet.

Sam n'attendit pas de savoir si Castiel allait bien qu'il courait déjà vers la porte.

Les stores étant tirés, personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur, aussi, Sam ouvrit la porte à la volée, sortit en une micro-seconde, et la referma d'un coup sec, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une Chenoa dépitée.

- Sam ?

- Oh...tiens...Salut ! Dit-il maladroitement.

L'indienne fronça des sourcils, mais ne put dissimuler un sourire.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi ? Oh je...je...je suis venue...pour...pour lire...

Chenoa le dévisagea essayant de s'empécher de rire.

- Euh...oui, dans une librairire c'est généralement ce qu'on y fait...

Il y eut un terrible fracas dans la boutique, suivit d'un cri et d'une injure...Dean...la jeune femme parut inquiète et voulu entrer, mais Sam la repoussa gentiment.

- Non...c'est...c'est Hiamovi...il...il nous a demandé un coup de main pour ranger et..euh...ben, on range...mais...bon...enfin..on range...

Chenoa éclata de rire, amusée par les phrases peu construites du jeune homme.

- Sam, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu...tu m'as l'air un peu...

- Oui je sais...Improvisa Sam. En fait c'est de ta faute.

- Pardon ?

- Non non...euh...c'est...Réprit le jeune homme avec maladresse. C'est juste que c'est toi qui me rends nerveux...

L'indienne fit une légère grimace, surprise.

- Mais enfin Sam...

- Oui tu sais...ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas revu et...et je pensais...enfin je me demandais si...Si tu voulais venir dîner avec moi ? Improvisa t-il.

Aussiôt après avoir formulé sa proposition à voix haute, Sam se maudit intérieurement..._Pourvu qu'elle dise non_...

- Ce serait génial !

_Nooonn !_ Sam se ressaisit, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître...Il lui accorda un sourire crispé, dont lui seul avait le secret et...mission accomplie, Chenoa s'éloigna avant de s'exclamer.

- Ce soir 20h00...chez Charlie...Tu te rappelles où c'est ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif...mais il du la bouger un peu vite, puisqu'il déclancha une nouvelle fois un éclat de rire chez l'indienne.

Vérifiant qu'elle était bien partie, Sam pénétra de nouveau dans la librairie, le coeur battant..D'un côté, il espérait qu'un Néphélim lui tombe dessus par surprise pour le tuer...ou même qu'une étagère l'attaque par surprise...

- Elle est partie ? Demanda un Dean essoufflé.

- Ouai...Mais je te préviens, tu me le revaudra...

- Ah oui pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'on a rendez-vous ce soir pour dîner figures-toi ! Se plaignit le plus jeune.

L'ainé eut un sourire, ravi et vint lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Et bien tu vois ! Là t'as assuré Sammy !

- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui raconte ? J'ai rien à lui dire moi !

Le visage de Dean se fit soudain plus sérieux.

- Alors là c'est complètement faux...Tu n'es jamais à court de paroles...au pire, tu peux peut-être lui parler de ton dictionnaire d'insultes ?

Sam lui lança un regard plus qu'éloquant, tandis qu'une main sortit de sous un tas de livres à la manière d'un zombie, les faisant une nouvelle fois, tous les deux sursauter.

- Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

- Au moins, il y a eut une bonne chose de faite aujourd'hui. S'exclama Dean, avachi sur le lit.

Face au mirroir de la salle de bain, Sam essayait de s'arranger maladroitement.

- Ah oui, et quoi ?

- Deux Néphélims et trois démons en moins !

Le cadet haussa des épaules...C'est vrai que ce n'était pas si mal...Mais il aurait préféré avoir affaire à un démon là tout de suite...

- Alors t'es beau ? Demanda son frère depuis la chambre.

Sam s'observa dans la glace...il n'arrivait pas à nouer cette foutue cravate...et puis pourquoi devait-il en mettre une d'abord ? Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle propose le seul resto italien du coin ?

- ça va pas...je crois que je vais annuler...

- Pas question, fais pas l'enfant et sors de là ! L'encouragea son ainé.

Soupirant bruyament, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à subir les moqueries de son frère...Mais à sa grande surprise, aucune de vînt.

- Quoi ? Pas de remarques sarcastiques ?

- Tu es un cake !

- Pardon ?

Dean se leva du lit pour s'approcher de son cadet.

- Tu es un cake...qu'est-ce que c'est que ce noeud de cravate ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'a appris à les faire ! Lui fit remarquer l'ainé avec un sourire.

Sam détourna le regard, laissant son frère le lui refaire correctement.

- Je sais...c'est juste que...

- C'est juste que tu es nerveux Sammy...Répondit Dean avec beaucoup de tact et de douceur.

Peu habitué à ça de sa part, le cadet baissa les yeux vers lui, ça se voyait à ce point ?

- Je sais que tu n'es pas sorti depuis...depuis Jess...

- Chenoa était mon premier amour Dean...Lui souffla simplement le cadet avec évidence. Mais Jess était tout pour moi...Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Elle et moi, on est complètement différents...elle ne vient pas du même milieu que moi...elle est plus...elle a réussit sa vie...elle est heureuse...Je vais faire quoi moi ? Lui étaler mon échec ? Lui prouver que sa famille avait raison pour moi ? M'enfoncer un peu plus ?

Dean mit un soin extrême pour attacher cette cravate et répondit à son petit frère de la même manière que précément.

- Tu es mon petit frère Sam, et je refuse de t'entendre dire que tu es un raté. Tu es intelligent, et même si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour ton avenir, tu sauves des vies, et tu le fais très bien...Ta vie n'est pas un échec...c'est moi qui t'es presque tout appris, et je suis fier du résultat. Et même si tu n'es pas aussi beau que moins, un sourire et elles tombent toutes à tes pieds...ça c'est naturel chez toi !

Sam baissa les yeux avec un sourire, touché par les encouragements de son frère.

- Voilà...Fit Dean en terminant le noeud.

Il observa son cadet pendant un instant, et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Un vrai étudiant pour son bal de promo !

Et bien ça y'est, il venait de la dire sa moquerie...

- La ferme . Se défendit le plus jeune en le repoussant.

Il s'éloigna prêt à quitter la chambre, quand Dean le rappella à l'ordre et lui lança quelque chose. Sam rattrapa le couteau de poche et le fourra dans sa chaussure avec un clin d'oeil.

- Sois prudent p'tit frère !

- Toi aussi !

Le jeune homme ferma la porte, laissant Dean seul...seul et pensif. Cette affaire se compliquait peu à peu...et ce n'était pas sans l'inquiéter...Castiel était déjà parti essayer de localiser les autres Nephelims, mais ce qui angoissait le plus l'ainé, c'était ces chasseurs... Pourquoi ici, et pourquoi maintenant ? Une chose était sûre, cette histoire n'était pas claire, et il semblait qu'ils en perdaient le contrôle petit à petit.


	7. Chapter 7

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Dean n'était pas vraiment endormi, mais il n'était pas vraiment réveillé non plus, sa tête basculait régulièrement d'un côté ou de l'autre, emporté par une somnolence contre laquelle il luttait bec et ongles. Mais quand son frère remua légèrement sur le lit, toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée sembla s'évanouir d'un seul coup, il bondit de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui.

- Eh Sammy...

Son cadet cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant soit de faire la mise au point, soit de mieux se réveiller.

- D..Dean ?

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda aussitôt son ainé.

Sam cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux et bougea doucement son bras, s'arrachant de ce fait une grimace de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Fit-il d'une voix plus que pateuse.

Voyant qu'il voulait se redresser, Dean installa quelques oreillers derrière lui pour qu'il soit assis confortablement. Une fois Sam parfaitement calé, son grand frère observa son visage en remarquant que la fièvre était définitivement retombée.

- Et bien tu t'es fait attaqué par un Wendigo...Tu te souviens ? Demanda le jeune chasseur, presque avec espoir.

Son cadet prit le temps d'essayer de se rappeller une minute, mais finit par secouer la tête.

- Non...

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

Une fois encore, Sam resta silencieux, le temps de rassembler ses esprits encore engourdis.

- Euh...l'entrepôt...et...euh...ah oui, on est parti dans la forêt avec...

Dean le vit froncer des sourcils, visiblement il cherchait les noms des deux chasseurs.

- Frank et...Laurent ?

L'ainé fit tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas rire devant la mine perplexe de son petit frère.

- Peter et Luc Grant...

- Ah oui c'est ça ! S'exclama Sam en levant son index comme s'il se rappellait.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, Dean aurait souhaité que son cadet lui parle de l'attaque, qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passé maintenant qu'il n'était plus en état de choc...Mais apparement, la mémoire de Sam était sélective, et elle avait effacé de souvenir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur John, qui presque par instinct posa les yeux sur le lit de son plus jeune fils.

- Sammy ! Fit-il avec soulagement.

Dean tourna la tête vers son cadet, qui ne dissimulait pas son sourire, sans doute trop heureux que son père soit si inquiet pour lui. L'ainé se leva pour laisser sa place à John, qui dès qu'il fut assis, prit le bras de Sam pour ôter les bandages.

- Tu nous a fait une belle peur à Dean et moi...

L'adolescent regardait son père avec étonnement, c'était tellement rare de l'entendre dire qu'il avait eut peur pour l'un d'entre eux.

- Je sais...je suis désolé...Dean m'a dit que j'ai été attaqué par un Wendigo ?

John leva la tête vers son fils ainé qui haussa des épaules discrètement.

- Oui...on s'était séparé...tu es resté avec Peter...tu as cru que j'étais en danger alors tu as voulu m'aider...Un Wendigo a surgit devant toi...Peter t'as attrapé pour te pousser, mais c'était trop tard...

Dean reporta son attention sur son jeune frère.

- C'est ça qui s'est passé Sammy ?

- En tout cas, c'est ça que m'a raconté Peter...Argumenta le père, qui apparement avait sentit le besoin de retourner le voir après les révélations de Sam.

L'adolescent réfléchit une minute...il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'attaque...même pas des flashs...c'était curieux d'ailleurs puisqu'à aucun moment il n'avait reçu de coup sur la tête...Il y avait-il une raison valable pour laquelle sa mémoire aurait effacé de souvenir ?

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas...Je ne me rappelle de rien...

Dean quant à lui était perplexe...Peut-être après tout que son petit frère avait été tellement sonné qu'il avait crut que Peter l'avait mis sur le chemin de la créature ? Pourtant, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le doute étant trop grand pour qu'il considère cette hypothèse comme erronée...Quant Sam lui avait dit cela, certe il était en état de choc, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux...Quelque chose qui le poussait à le croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait avoir l'oeil sur lui désormais...et surtout, il allait surveiller ce Peter...

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Comme à son habitude, Chenoa était absolument sublime...Tellement jolie même que Sam avait bien du mal à la regarder. Pourquoi l'inviter à dîner avait été la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit ? Non mais vraiment ! Voilà...alors il l'avait complimenté sur sa tenue...lui avait tenu la porte pour entrer dans le restaurant...Il lui avait tiré une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir...Mais que dire ? D'habitude, il n'avait pas de mal à combler une conversation, mais là...

- Sam je dois dire encore une fois que je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir...Commença la jeune femme qui s'était visiblement rendue compte du malaise de son compagnon.

Le cadet leva les yeux vers elle...Qu'allait-il répondre si elle lui demandait où il était pendant toutes ses années ?

- ça va faire près de dix ans tout de même...et tu...tu ne m'a jamais appellé...Pourquoi ?

Sam prit la peine de réfléchir...comment pourrait-il trouver un argument valable ?

- Et bien...tu sais j'ai voulu...mais j'ai...j'ai été très pris par le travail et...et on a continué encore longtemps à voyager à travers tout le pays...

- Tu as suivi ton père alors ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

C'était précisément le genre de conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir...Mais de toute façon, il n'avait aucun autre sujet en tête.

- Oui...pendant un temps seulement...mais le jour de mes 18 ans j'ai...je suis parti.

Chenoa se pencha légèrement, soudain très intéressée.

- Alors tu avais été accepté à Stanford ?

Sam eut un léger sourire en repensant au jour où il avait reçut sa lettre, le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui s'illumina.

- Oh Sam c'est merveilleux ! Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que tu serais pris ! C'était évident ! Alors raconte...Comment c'était ?

Le jeune chasseur resta silencieux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs...

_Le trajet en bus avait été pénible à cause de sa dispute avec John...Sam n'avait pas arrêté d'y repenser, comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point entre eux ? Comment son père avait-il put le mettre à la porte comme un étranger, en le reniant presque ?_

_Mais les soucis s'étaient presques évaporés quand il était arrivé sur cet immense campus...sa petite chambre d'étudiant, étroite et mal rangée...Ces immenses salles de cours...la bibliothèque, plus grande qu'une piscine olympique..._

- Sam ?

- Hein ? Oh oui excuse-moi...Bredouilla le jeune homme, tiré de ses rêveries. C'était génial...Vraiment génial...

Il y eut un nouveau silence au cours duquel Chenoa dévisagea Sam qui n'en avait pas conscience, trop concentré sur ses souvenirs. Finalement, avant qu'il ne se rende compte du sourire attendri qu'elle lui lançait, la jeune femme demanda.

- C'était du droit que tu voulais faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Sam, trop visible pour que l'indienne ne s'en rende pas compte.

- Sam ?

- Et toi alors ? Trancha le jeune homme, changea de sujet, de position et d'attitude.

Chenoa comprit parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas parler de lui, c'était dommage...il avait toujours été un peu mystérieux à ses yeux, et elle aurait tellement souhaiter éclaircir certains points le concernant.

- Oh...j'ai fais une école de journalisme...je me suis mariée...j'ai voyagé...enfin...la vie quoi.

Sam cilla légèrement...

- Tu...tu t'es mariée ?

La jeune femme dissimula un sourire, trop heureuse de noter une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son compagnon.

- Oui.

- Oh...Fit simplement Sam en retirant légèrement sa main qu'il avait approché de la sienne.

La journaliste éclata de dire, amusée par son attitude.

- Mais j'ai divorcé depuis !

- Ah oui ? Je suis navré...

Chenoa pouffa de plus belle tellement les excuses de Sam sonnaient faux. Mais curieusement, il avait reposé sa main sur la table.

- Et toi Sam...jamais marié ? Jamais tenté ?

Le jeune homme se figea...et détourna le regard.

- Bon...qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce serveur ?

Visiblement elle avait touché un point sensible...mais quelque chose l'intrigait chez lui, il était différent, différent de la dernière fois...Certe il n'avait plus quinze ans, mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui...

- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Chenoa doucement.

Sam se sentait prit au piège, d'un côté il ne voulait pas la blesser en refusant de lui parler...Mais d'un autre côté, il ne parlait de Jessica à personne...Ou plus précisément, il n'en parlait plus... Les semaines et les mois qui avaient suivit sa mort, il s'était confié à son frère, et encore, quand celui-ci l'y obligeait...Mais depuis quelques temps, il ne supportait même plus que quelqu'un ne prononce son prénom...la peine avait laissé la place à une colère, une colère qui se transformait en haine...Même Dean ne lui en parlait plus...

- Je...je suis désolé mais...

- Je vois...tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ça ? Termina Chenoa.

Le silence de Sam suffit à sa réponse.

- Je comprends...Oh d'ailleurs...Il y a une réunion d'anciens élèves au lycée bientôt, ça te dit de venir ?

Tourner en rond dans une chambre de motel vide n'était pas vraiment le passe temps préféré de Dean...Aussi eut-il une idée. Deux Néphélims de morts, ça se fêtait non ? Et comme ça, il pourrait passer à l'une de ses activités favorites : la drague !

Un quart d'heure après s'être fait tout beau, le jeune chasseur poussa la porte d'un bar en y jettant un premier coup d'oeil de repérage. Il aperçut un peu plus loin un groupe de jeunes femmes qui riaient aux éclats...Parfait ! D'une démarche conquérante, il passa juste à côté d'elles pour aller s'assoir au bar. Ce soir, il avait envie d'expérimenter une nouvelle technique : la "Sam's puppy face"...Il avait remaqué que les yeux de cocker de son petit frère avaient un effet dévastateur sur la gente féminine, aussi il profita de son absence pour s'y essayer.

Mais après une demi-heure, Dean dû se rendre à l'évidence...Le regard de chien battu ne marchait pas avec tout le monde...Découragé, le jeune chasseur soupira en jettant un coup d'oeil à sa montre : minuit trente...Il était temps de rentrer.

Malgré la neige et le vent qui obscurcissaient les rues, les sens de Dean n'en étaient pas moins aiguisés. Et c'est d'ailleurs grace à eux qu'il entendit qu'une bagarre se tenait pas très loin d'ici, dans une ruelle. Le chasseur s'y précipita, indifférent aux plaques de verglas qui le faisaient glisser. Deux hommes s'acharnaient sur un troisième un peu plus loin, le frappaient à coups de pieds...Mais quand Dean en y vit un sortir une machette, il courut vers lui pour le désarmer...

Trop tard...la tête du malheureux roula sur le sol sous le regard horrifié du chasseur qui continua malgré tout à foncer vers l'homme à la machette. Alerté par le boucant qu'il faisant, l'homme en question se tint prêt. Ni une, ni deux, Dean sortit son arme et les menaça tous les deux. Arme, que l'autre homme sortit aussi.

- Wow...doucement...Tout le monde se calme ! Fit l'homme à la machette dont le visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre.

- Posez ça et je pourrais peut-être me calmer ! Coupa Dean, furieux.

Il y eut un silence, puis le jeune homme vit la machette se baisser légèrement.

- Dean ?

L'ainé des Winchester fronça des sourcils...pourquoi ce fou le connaissait-il ?

- Dean Winchester ? Re-demanda l'autre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama Dean, plus que méfiant.

L'autre fit un pas en avant, sortant de l'ombre et Dean resta abasourdi.

- Luc ?

La ruelle fut plongée dans un silence tandis que les deux chasseurs se dévisageaient. Pourtant, Dean avait toujours les mains serrées sur son revolver, trouvant l'opportunité plus que tentante.

- ça alors Dean ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Glasgow ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question...Et d'abord, pourquoi tu lui as coupé la tête ?

- Oh lui ? C'était un vampire. Répondit simplement Luc avec un brin de mépris dans la voix.

Le troisième chasseur se balança d'un pied à l'autre, ce qui lui donna un air de décérébré accompli. Sans lâcher des yeux son ancien ami, Dean demanda.

- C'est qui le débile là ?

- C'est Jimmy...mon coéquipier...

Ce nom fut familié aux oreilles du jeune chasseur qui tourna alors la tête vers le dit "Jimmy". Effectivement, il le connaissait, c'était l'idiot qui avait trouvé intelligente l'idée d'ennuyer son petit frère dans un bar quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Ah oui...Jimmy...donc vous bossez ensemble ?

- Apparement. Répondit Luc avec un sourire.

La méfiance de Dean n'en fut que renforcé.

- Comme c'est bizarre...un chasseur menace Sam...on se fait attaquer dans un cimetière par deux crétins qui se prennent pour rambo et je tombe sur vous deux ce soir...Dîtes-moi...votre équipe de choc ne comptait-elle pas un troisième Dalton qui s'appellait Phil ?

Luc haussa des épaules avec insolence.

- Connais pas...

- Bien sûr...

Indifférent à l'arme braqué sur lui par James...Jimmy..."Pitbull" quoi, Dean s'avança lentement vers Luc, avec un regard noir.

- T'as pas interêt à t'approcher de nous...je n'ai plus les mêmes scrupules aujourd'hui...et crois-moi, ce qui s'est passé il y a neuf ans, c'est le club med à côté de ce que je te ferai subir si tu oses toucher à un de ses cheveux.

Le chasseur éclata de rire sans aucune gêne, se moquant ouvertement de l'ainé des Winchester.

- Alors tu n'as pas changé Dean ? Toujours aussi mère poule ? Mais tu sais quoi...moi aussi j'ai changé, et je n'ai plus non plus les mêmes scruptules...Mon père m'a tout raconté pour Sammy...pour ses pouvoirs...pour le sang de démon qui coule en lui...tu as conscience que tu protèges un monstre ?

En à peine une seconde, Luc fut saisit par le col et plaqué contre le mur. Sans doute trop stupide pour réagir à temps, Jimmy braqua son arme sur lui, proférant des menaces en l'air.

- Lâche-le ou...ou je...je te tire dessus !

Dean voulu pousser Luc sur ce pauvre imbécile, mais un drôle de bruit attira son attention...Comme si quelqu'un brisait une bouteille sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre. L'ainé des Winchester vit Jimmy s'effondrer, laissant apparaître un Castiel ahuri, un tesson à la main.

- Je pensais pas que ces trucs là étaient si efficaces !

Le visage de Luc changea d'expression, abasourdi, mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler d'autres paroles blessantes. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et lui frappa violement la tête contre le mur. Grant s'effondra, assomé pour un moment.

- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai vu que tu avais quelques ennuis. Répondit l'ange toujours aussi loin.

Dean soupira en ramassant les armes des chasseurs.

- Et donc tu as décidé de casser une bouteille sur la tête de Jimmy ?

- Son attitude envers toi me semblait menaçante. Se défendit Castiel.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, Dean était partagé entre l'envie de rire, et l'inquiétude...Voilà maintenant qu'un Grant était aussi de retour, et pour son petit frère en plus...ça n'avait vraiment rien de bon.

- Où est ton frère ? Demanda l'ange comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Sur un petit nuage. Coupa Dean, sachant pertinemment que Castiel ne comprendrait pas.

- Ah oui ? Je ne l'ai pas vu...

Dean était rentré au motel depuis à peine dix minutes quand son cadet poussa la porte à son tour. Surpris de le voir si tôt, l'ainé leva les mains, l'invitant à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Quoi ?

- Alors ? Le pressa son grand frère avec un sourire.

Sam traversa la chambre et détacha sa cravate d'un air pressé.

- Alors j'avais raison..j'aurais dû annuler !

- Arrêtes Sammy...tu es dingue d'elle, et elle est dingue de toi...ça aurait été idiot !

Le plus jeune jeta sa cravate au loin et détacha désormais les boutons des manches de sa chemise.

- Elle s'est ennuyée...

- Je suis sûr que non.

- Ben si...je le savais...je t'avais prévenu...je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire !

Dean s'appuya sur le montant de la porte en croisant les bras...son petit frère avait toujours eut beaucoup de mal à se faire confiance, ça c'était un problème que son ainé n'avait jamais pu régler.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

Sam se passa le visage sous l'eau, visiblement éreinté.

- De sa vie...de ma vie...enfin...quand elle a voulu parler de Stanford, j'ai rien pu lui dire...Alors t'imagine quand elle a abordé le sujet du mariage...

- Quoi ? Et bien on peut dire que vous ne brûlez pas les étapes vous ! Le taquina Dean.

Son jeune frère soupira tout en posant les mains sur les rebords du lavabo.

- Mais non banane...elle a été marié...et elle m'a demandé si...si moi aussi je...enfin, tu vois quoi.

L'esprit de Dean s'éclarcit soudain...alors le malaise était là...

- Tu ne lui a pas parlé de Jessica c'est ça ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Il savait très bien quand cesser ses taquineries, et là, c'était le moment. Le sujet n'avait pas été abordé depuis un moment entre eux, mais son ainé avait bien vu qu'il continuait d'en souffrir, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne voit Sam prendre la petite boîte dans laquelle était encore la bague de fiançaille...Bien sûr il ne disait rien et faisait mine de ne pas remarquer car il savait que son cadet pouvait rentrer dans une rage folle si on lui en parlait.

Sam regarda l'eau couler pendant un moment, en silence. Puis, machinalement il se remouilla le visage et sortit de la salle de bain sans un regard pour Dean.

- Il y un truc dont je voudrais te parler Dean...

Toujours prêt à l'écouter, son ainé le suivit et s'assit sur le lit en face de lui.

- Quand je l'ai raccompagné...

Le sourire de son frère s'élargit bêtement.

- Deeaaann...Soupira le plus jeune.

- Ok ok...je suis sérieux.

- Quand je l'ai raccompagné, j'ai remarqué qu'on nous suivait...J'ai attendu un peu pour être sur qu'elle allait bien...

- Tu aurais pu monter. Lui fit remarquer Dean en haussant les épaules.

- Dean !

- Pardon...continue...

Sam soupira, espérant sans doute que son frère garde son sérieux.

- En fait ce n'était pas après elle qu'ils en avaient...

- Des chasseurs ?

- Des Démons...Le corrigea son cadet.

Dean fronça des sourcils...voilà qu'ils étaient aussi surveillés par les démons...

- Les autres Nephélims ont dû apprendre pour leur potes...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda le plus jeune, comme s'il reportait toute sa confiance sur son grand frère.

- On reste prudent...on essaie de localiser très vite les autres...et on surveille nos arrières...Luc est en ville.

Le visage de Sam se décomposa.

- Luc ? Pas Luc Grant tout de même ?

- Lui-même...c'était lui qui était avec ce crétin l'autre soir...celui qui t'a cherché des noises dans le bar...

Le plus jeune soupira longuement...trop de choses en même temps, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir accepté cette mission...

- On a besoin d'aide...

- Bobby est sur une affaire de Tulpa en Alaska...il n'y a que nous Sammy...

Sam leva les yeux vers son frère, essayant d'y trouver un peu de réconfort...Dean se contenta d'un léger clin d'oeil et d'une plaisanterie vaseuse...Mais ce fut suffisant pour son cadet.


	8. Chapter 8

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Trois jours passèrent sans que Dean n'ait de nouvelles de la famille Grant. John était retourné les voir plusieurs fois et avait finit par avertir ses fils qu'ils allaient venir pour faire un bilan de leur mission. Sam s'excusa, mais trouva cependant le moyen d'y échapper, en effet il venait de râter une semaine de cours. L'ainé quant à lui était impatient de les voir, d'abord parce qu'il avait bien envie de discuter avec Luc, ensuite parce qu'il voulait observer plus longtemps son père...

Les deux chasseurs ne tardèrent pas à arriver peu de temps après que Dean ait accompagné son petit frère au lycée, après de nombreuses négociations. Toujours ce sourire agaçant calqué sur le visage, Peter serra la main de John, qui semblait, aux yeux de son ainé, un peu plus distant que la dernière fois.

- John !

- Bonjour Peter...Luc.

Le fils Grant salua poliement l'ami de son père et vint serrer la main de Dean.

- Alors...comment va le gamin ? Demanda Peter, avec un touche de mépris.

- Il s'en remettra. Dit simplement John, peu désireux de rentrer dans les détails.

- Tout de même...c'était moche à voir...le pauvre avait l'air si mal au point...

Dean et John échangèrent un regard. Aucun des deux n'en avaient reparlé à l'autre, mais le doute était quand même là...une part infime du père refusait d'y croire, tandis que pour son fils, il n'y avait pas de doute possible...les yeux de son petit frère n'avaient pas mentis.

- Si on en revenait à la chasse ? Proposa Luc comme s'il sentait la tension monter.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous étaient penchés au dessus de la table sur laquelle était étalée une carte. Dean jouait avec le couteau que lui avait offert Sam pour son seizième anniversaire, tout en regardant Peter, qui lui, ne s'était aperçut de rien.

- Alors on ne sait toujours pas combien ils sont en tout ?

- On a cramé 12 de ses choses...Mais ils peuvent être 15 comme ils peuvent être 50...

- Il faudrait savoir ce qu'ils étaient avant. Proposa Luc avec logique.

John, Peter et Dean approuvèrent en silence...c'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. D'ailleurs, le nombre d'attaques avaient diminuées...peut-être que les Wendigowaks n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça après tout ?

- Luc et moi on est retourné dans la forêt hier...pour essayer de trouver leur tanière...

- Vous y êtes retournés ? Seuls ? S'exclama John brusquement.

Peter haussa les épaules, avec un sourire innocent sur le visage...Sourire que Dean lui aurait volontier arraché au couteau.

- T'en fais pas John...Luc et moi on est des professionels...Je ne l'aurais pas emmené si je ne le pensais pas prêt...Pas comme toi...

L'ainé vit clairement la main de son père se crisper sur la table...Mais il reprit le contrôle de lui-même très vite.

- Dean...Luc...si vous alliez chercher de quoi faire de nouveaux lances-flammes...

- Euh...

- Bonne idée ! Coupa Dean en attrapant le bras de Luc.

Il avait parfaitement comprit que son père désirait mettre les points sur les "i" avec son ami, et la présence de leur fils n'était pas indispensable. Dean entraina Luc en dehors de la chambre de motel, espérant juste qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas un cadavre en revenant.

- Samuel, si je vous ennuie, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Sam sursauta, et leva la tête...Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'était endormi...endormi dans la classe...Lui ? Tous les autres élèves avaient tournés la tête vers lui, et son professeur de maths le dévisageait d'un oeil sévère.

- Excusez-moi...Murmura t-il, plus que géné.

- Donc...si la trigonométrie vous intéresse, je poursuis.

Le jeune homme s'adossa sur sa chaise en se passant une main sur le visage...c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence...Mon dieu, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui ? Assise au troisième rang, Chenoa avait tourné la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire. Sam le lui rendit de manière un peu crispé, sans faire attention à la fille qui le regardait désespérement sur sa droite.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, ce qui fut un soulagement pour le jeune homme car même s'il était un excellent élève, il préférait un bon combat face à une goule, plutôt qu'une heure de mathématiques !

- Samuel Winchester ! L'appella justement le prof.

Le jeune chasseur s'avança lentement vers lui, indifférents aux rires de ces stupides joueurs de foot qui passaient à côté de lui.

- Je suis navré Mr...Commença Sam..._Mr comment déjà ?_

- Je sais que vous êtes nouveau Samuel...

- Sam...Le corrigea l'adolescent.

Le prof s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre.

- Mais est-ce que vous avez une bonne raison d'avoir raté toute une semaine de cours ?

Le cerveau de Sam se mit à réfléchir très vite...l'excuse "je me suis fait attaqué par un Wendigo" n'allait sûrement pas prendre...

- Je...c'est...c'est mon père...il...il était malade et...j'ai du prendre soin de lui.

- Quel âge avez-vous Sam ?

- Euh...15 ans, bientôt 16...pourquoi ? Bredouilla Sam, déconcerté.

- Vous avez votre avenir entre les mains mon garçon...Ne le gachez pas en séchant les cours...

Le jeune homme saisit l'opportunité et baissa la tête, comme s'il était honteux.

- Oui...je sais, pardon.

Sans attendre que le prof n'ajoute autre chose, il sortit de la salle en essayant de ne pas courir. Après tout, quel interêt avait-il de nier ? Ce que pensait Mr truc machin lui était bien égal, dans quelques jours sûrement, lui, Dean et John seraient de nouveau sur les routes vers une nouvelle chasse.

- Sam ? Dit une petite voix derrière lui.

L'adolescent se retourna et vit avec étonnement que Chenoa l'avait attendu.

- Oh...Salut...

- ça va ? Demanda t-elle avec le plus grand interêt.

- Génial.

La jeune fille haussa des épaules, abordant le sujet avec prudence et délicatesse.

- C'est juste que...comme tu dormais...

Honteux, Sam détourna le regard.

- Oui...j'ai..j'ai eu une semaine difficile.

- Je me demandais où tu étais tu sais...

- Ah oui ? Demanda l'adolescent en ne dissimulant même plus un sourire.

Visiblement, il fit beaucoup d'effet sur Chenoa qui baissa les yeux en rougissant. Surpris qu'un simple sourire la mette mal à l'aise, Sam redevint plus sérieux.

- En fait mon père, mon frère et moi on est allé dans la fôret.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui racontait ça ? Dean lui aurait hurlé dessus s'il l'avait entendu.

- Vous êtes des chasseurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question eut presque l'effet d'un choc électrique sur Sam, qui s'arrêta net, en la dévisageant.

- Quoi ?

- Oui...vous chassez l'ours ?

L'adolescent eut bien du mal à ne pas soupirer de soulagement...

- Plus ou moins oui...

- Je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas un ours qui est responsable de toutes ses attaques...

Intéressé, Sam tourna la tête vers elle...ça faisait deux fois maintenant qu'elle lui disait ça, mais elle ne lui avait jamais énoncé sa théorie.

- Et c'est quoi d'après toi ?

Chenoa eut un sourire, apparement un peu géné.

- Non c'est stupide...tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

Sam s'arrêta, et se mit devant elle. Pour une fois, sa voix ne tremblait pas...

- S'il te plait...

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans le sien, une minute...Finalement, dans un même mouvement, ils baissèrent leur têtes, gênés. L'indienne reprit néanmoins.

- C'est une légende de ma tribue...mon grand-père me l'a racontait tout le temps quand j'étais petite...il ne voulait pas que j'aille dans la fôret à cause de ça... Il disait..il me racontait qu'il y a longtemps, une guerre fit rage entre les Crows et les Cheyennes...ces derniers ont réussit à les chasser de leur territoire et les ont repoussés plus au Nord...C'était l'hiver et les Crows s'éteignaient peu à peu, à cause du froid...C'est alors que la tribue arriva à proximité d'un village...Aveuglés par leur faim, ils ont massacrés tout le monde...et..et les ont dévorés ensuite...La légende dit que les Crows se sont transformés...et qu'ils sont revenus dans la forêt où tout avait commencé...pour se venger...

Sam resta silencieux...Alors là voilà l'explication...Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle meute de Wendigowaks qu'ils chassaient...C'était ces Crows ! Il fallait qu'il le dise à John...il le fallait...de cette manière son père pourrait peut-être être fier ? Peut-être même qu'il lui accorderait le même regard qu'il accordait à Dean parfois ?

- Sam ?

- Merci Chenoa...Merci ! S'exclama t-il.

La jeune fille le vit s'éloigner sans comprendre.

- Mais où tu vas ?

- Euh...il faut que..que j'aille voir quelqu'un...désolé..mais merci encore !

Et il partit en courant...laissant une Chenoa dépitée, amusée, et complètement sous le charme.

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Sam se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit avec un soupir bruyant. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. A côté de lui, Dean dormait depuis déjà plusieurs heures, mais son visage parassait inquiet...Encore un cauchemard sur son séjour en Enfer ? Ou bien peut-être que les angoisses de leur mission le poursuivaient même dans ses rêves ? Mais le plus jeune, qui avait toujours eut un sommeil plus léger, se tournait et se retournait, incapable de se détendre. Tout autour de lui semblait vouloir l'empécher de tomber dans les bras de Morphée : le bruit incessant de la trotteuse, le brouhaha lointain des voitures qui se dépassaient sur la voie rapide, les quelques allées et venues des autres occupants du motel, sans parler de ce chat qui ne cessait de miauler sous leur fenêtre. Cette fois-ci, énervé pour de bon, Sam se leva brusquement, enfila des chaussures, une veste et sortit pour prendre l'air.

Mais même la neige qui commençait à tomber timidement ne le calmait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : fuir cette ville...et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, fuir cette vie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas...Dean et lui ne pouvaient pas. Car tout reposait sur eux...La fin du monde approchait, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se montrer égoïste. Leurs vies n'avaient pas la moindre importance à côté des milliards d'autres...Leur bonheur ne signifiait rien. Deux Néphélims étaient déjà morts, il en restait huit...le combat allait être dûr, mais ils devaient pas gagner. Lilith ne devait pas gagner.

Lorsque Dean se sentit revenir doucement sur Terre, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier s'il avait bien son arme sous son oreiller. Puis, doucement, il ouvrit les yeux s'attendant presque à se retrouver en Enfer...Mais non, il était dans cette chambre de motel miteuse, froide, vide, petite...Vide ?

L'ainé se réveilla d'un coup sec et se redressa d'un bond...Effectivement, la pièce était bien vide...Le lit à côté de lui était défait...la porte de la salle de bain ouverte...l'ordinateur portable, sur la table...

- Sam ?

Sentant la panique l'envahir, Dean sauta sur son portable pour appeller son petit frère...Sauf que la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un Sam aux mains chargées.

- Déjà réveillé ? Demanda le plus jeune.

L'ainé fit mine d'être détendu et s'étira en baillant...La feinte sembla pourtant fonctionner, puisque son cadet lui apporta un café.

- Bien dormi ?

- Génial...Répondit Dean dans un sourire presque trop parfait.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, se détaillant mutuellement dans le plus grand silence.

- Tu n'as pas dormi Sam ? Demanda finalement son ainé avec un ton paternel.

- Je n'étais pas fatigué...

Dean éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Bien sûr...tu me l'as fais pas à moi Sammy...Tu as vu ta tête ?

Dans un soucis de changer rapidement de sujet, Sam prit le deuxième café et alla s'installer devant son ordinateur.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée pour repérer les autres Néphélims ?

- Cramer la ville...Suggéra l'ainé, vexé du renfermement soudain de son jeune frère.

- Oh ben oui...en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Se moqua Sam sans même lever le nez de son écran.

Un peu bougon, Dean sortit du lit pour aller prendre une douche. D'un part l'eau chaude l'aiderait à se réveiller, et d'autre part elle lui permettrait de faire le point tranquillement.

Alors, dix Néphélims qui veulent détruire le sceau...Deux en moins...ça en faisait huit à retrouver et à éliminer...Pour le démons qui les accompagnaient, Dean ne s'inquiétait pas...ils avaient le couteau...

Ensuite, il y avait Luc et ses potes les chasseurs qui poursuivaient son frère à cause de ses pouvoirs...Bon...qu'ils essaient un peu de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, et il les flinguerai tous.

Enfin il y avait Sammy...Sammy le renfermé, Sammy le taciturne qui déprimait en revoyant la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir...Pour ça, Dean n'avait pas de solution..Il aurait aimé pourtant, voir son petit frère enfermé dans son mutisme lui serrait le coeur...Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire...Peut-être plus vite auraient-ils bouclé leur mission, et plus vite le Sam triste laissera la place au Sam déterminé et prêt à tout pour sauver le monde ?

Soudain quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, manquant de faire pousser un cri à Dean qui sursauta.

- Dean ! Dean !

- QUOI ? S'énerva l'ainé.

- Hiamovi vient d'appeller...il veut nous voir !

Le chasseur soupira et s'habilla rapidement. Prêt en cinq minutes, il suivit son frère sur le parking où ils sautèrent dans l'Impala pour se mettre en route.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux frères poussèrent la porte du petit café de la ville, tout en cherchant le vieil indien des yeux. Assis un peu à l'écart, Hiamovi leur fit un bref signe de la main. Dean se demandait tout de même comment un aussi vieux monsieur savait utiliser un téléphone portable ?

- Sam...

- Bonjour Hiamovi. Répondit le plus jeune. Voici mon frère...

- Dean...Coupa l'indien en se tournant vers l'ainé.

Dean le salua, et tous s'assirent, prêts à entendre ce que le vieil homme avait à leur dire.

- Pourquoi nous avoir appellé ? Demanda aussitôt le grand frère.

- A cause des Néphélims...oui je suis au courant...Expliqua t-il en voyant le regard interloqué de Dean.

Sam eut un bref sourcillement avant de l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Tu sais où se trouvent les autres ?

- Eux non...Mais je sais où se trouve l'un de leurs démons...

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, attendant la suite...Hiamovi jeta un regard aux alentours, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les observait...Puis, il posa un journal sur la table. Sam attrapa le papier et lut à haute voix.

- _Incendie meurtrié chez Jo's..._

- Jo's ?

- C'est un petit café comme celui-là. Expliqua Sam, les yeux fixés sur l'article. _Une enquête a été ouverte pour découvrir l'origine des flammes qui ont dévastés le restaurant..._Le doigt du jeune homme poursuivit et s'attarda sur une ligne en particulier...Soudain, il redressa la tête, dépité.

- Il y a trois morts..

- Oui...Jo, sa femme et leur jeune fils...Murmura Hiamovi, lui aussi attristé.

Dean secoua la tête...là il devait bien avoué qu'il était perdu.

- D'accords c'est tragique, mais quel rapport avec un démon ?

- C'est un démon qui a fait ça...Reprit Sam. Les Néphélims cherchent à localiser la Porte des Enfers...les démons doivent s'ennuyer...on sait mieux que personne qu'ils sont assoiffés de sang et qu'ils adorent les carnages...Ce sont des présages..Des incendies...des morts étranges...tout cela annonce la destruction prochaine du sceau...

L'ainé resta silencieux, en effet...c'était logique...Mais si tous les démons se manifestaient, comment allaient-ils tous les arrêter ? A côté de lui, Sam continait à parcourir l'article des yeux, mais stoppa net en bas de la page.

- Chenoa ?

Hiamovi hocha la tête.

-Oui...l'article est d'elle. Je...je lui ai demandé de venir...elle pourrait sans doute vous aider un peu...

Dean tourna très discrètement les yeux vers son cadet et vit sa mine se décomposer lentement.

- Elle ne sait rien pour nous Hiamovi...comment va t-on...Commença t-il.

- Et bien vous improviserez comme toujours ! Coupa l'indien en levant le nez.

Il y eut un bruit de clochette, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le café. Les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps, mais leurs réactions furent bien différentes, là où Sam reprit sa position initiale brutalement avec un regard de panique, le visage de Dean s'illumina en un sourire charmeur. Décidément, son petit frère avait vraiment très bon goût. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en murmurant un "Elle est canon"...bien sûr, Sam aurait apprécié un peu plus de discrétion.

- Bonjour Chenoa. Fit l'indien en se levant.

Son geste fut immité par les deux frères, bien sûr, Dean fut le premier à lui adresser un sourire ravageur.

- Je sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi...je suis Dean...le grand-frère ! Déclara fièrement le plus agé.

La jeune femme lui serra la main en lui adressant, elle aussi, un très joli sourire. Elle ne parût néanmoins pas aussi charmé que lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Sam. Celui-ci lui accorda un bref signe de tête, vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Salut Sam...

Le jeune homme l'invita à s'assoir, essayant de ne pas faire attentions au sourire idiot de son ainé, qui lui, était séduit.

- Hiamovi vient juste de nous parler de l'article que tu as écrit. Commença Sam avec un ton professionel.

Il tourna le journal pour montrer de quel article il parlait, et aussitôt les yeux de la journaliste s'assombrirent.

- Oui...c'est terrible ce qui s'est passé là-bas...Toute une famille...

- Qu'est-ce que dit la police là-dessus ?

Chenoa haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincue.

- Ils parlent d'une fuite de gaz...

- Et toi ? Tu en dit quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Sam.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, avec un sourire gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que j'en pense ?

- En général, tu as un bon instinct. La compliment le cadet des Winchester en plissant légèrement des yeux.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, comme littéralement conquis. A côté de son frère, Dean les observa un moment en silence...

- Donc ? Se risqua t-il.

- Euh...oui...Bafouilla la journaliste.

Juste à sa droite, Hiamovi posa une main sur la sienne.

- Chenoa...dis leur ce que tu as vu là-bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demandèrent d'une même voix les deux frères.

La journaliste eut un petit rire, amusé par un tel choeur, mais reprit très sérieusement.

- Il y avait un homme...un homme avec des yeux noirs...complètement noirs...Il était là, et il regardait les flammes ravagés la maison...

- A quoi il ressemblait ?

Chenoa parût gênée.

- C'était...c'était Ted...Le patron du bar.

Sam et Dean s'adossèrent en même temps sur leurs chaises avec un soupir. L'ainé, tourna la tête vers son frère, dépité.

- On perd le contrôle Sam...

Mais son cadet ne semblait pas de son avis, au contraire, il avait l'air plutôt déterminé.

- Pas du tout...Il suffit de retrouver ce dé...Ted...et on demande à Castiel de le faire parler...de cette manière on connaitra l'identité des Néphé...enfin...

Dean resta silencieux, réfléchissant au plan de son frère...

- C'est risqué...S'il ne parle pas ?

- Crois-moi...il parlera... Le coupa Sam en baissant la voix.

En face d'eux, Chenoa leur lança un regard d'incompréhension totale.

- Euh...mais vous travaillez dans quoi exactement ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge que Hiamovi se pencha vers Sam.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider à le localiser...

- Ah oui ? Comment ?

- Viens avec moi. Ordonna l'indien d'un ton tranchant.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à son ainé, sans comprendre...Dean cependant lui fit signe de le suivre, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait entièrement confiance en cet indien.

La table n'avait plus que deux occupants, qui avaient tous les deux les yeux fixés sur Sam, qui suivit Hiamovi un peu plus loin au comptoir. Discrètement, Dean reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et fut vraiment interloqué par l'expression qu'elle arborait.

- Je peux vous poser une question Dean ?

Surpris qu'elle ait été consciente de son regard, le jeune chasseur aquiesca.

- Allez-y.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sam ?

Dean s'y était attendu...mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais eut ce genre de conversation avec une petite amie de son frère. Il n'avait même jamais eut l'occasion de parler avec une copine de Sam.

- Comment ça ? Fit-il avec innocence.

Chenoa reporta son attention sur lui avec un léger sourire.

- Il m'évite...il est très distant avec moi...il ne me parle pas de lui...il refuse de me dire ce qu'il a fait pendant toutes ses années...Pourtant je me souviens, quand on était jeunes...On était très proches tous les deux..ça lui arrivait même de se confier à moi.

Sam se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Dean avait du mal à y croire...quelque part, il refusait même d'y croire...

- Sam avait quinze ans à l'époque...il va bientôt en avoir 25...on a vécu pas mal de choses depuis la dernière fois..._Il_ a vécu pas mal de choses...

Chenoa lança un petit regard à Sam, toujours au comptoir à discuter avec Hiamovi.

- Je suppose que ces "choses" ne sont pas toutes roses...Supposa la jeune femme avec raison.

Dean observa un moment son petit frère, l'indien venait de lui prendre la main en fermant les yeux et lui murmura quelque chose. Il repensa à tout leur parcours...tout ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- Effectivement...

Un silence génant s'installa entre les deux...Dean hésitait...pourtant, il savait que Sam ne lui en parlerait pas...

- Chenoa...Commença t-il en baissant la voix.

L'indienne, intrigué se pencha légèrement pour mieux entendre.

- Oui ?

- Sam...Sam a perdu quelqu'un...quand il était à la fac, il avait une petite amie...Ils avaient l'intention de se marier, mais...il y a eut un accident et elle a été tué. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remit.

Rien que le fait d'en avoir parlé, Dean se sentait mal...Mal d'avoir trahi le secret de son frère, mal de dévoiler sa peine à quelqu'un d'autre, mal parce qu'il repensait aux semaines qui avaient suivit la mort de Jessica...

En face de lui, Chenoa avait ouvert la bouche, sans pour autant trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Oh...oh c'est...

- Je suis désolé je dois y aller ! Annonça soudain Hiamovi à côté d'eux.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent, n'ayant pas entendu l'indien arriver. Dean hocha la tête en le remerçiant d'une poignée de main, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de ce départ soudain. Chenoa quant à elle, ne lui accorda que peu d'intêret, toujours choquée par la nouvelle.

L'ainé des Winchester chercha son frère des yeux, se demandant si lui aurait plus d'explications. Mais il n'était plus au comptoir...A côté de lui, la jeune femme parcourut aussi la pièce des yeux et finit par désigner la rue. Sam était dehors, sur le trottoir...Cependant, quelque chose dans sa démarche intrigua Dean...il titubait...il avait l'air complètement perdu.

- Sam ?

Dean et Chenoa sortirent du café en une seconde, pour se retrouver à quelques mètres à peine du cadet qui avait porté les mains sur ses tempes. Son visage changea, comme transformé par une douleur silencieuse et il tituba une nouvelle fois. Son frère ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de symptômes, puisque c'étaient ceux d'une vision. Il se précipita vers lui, juste à temps pour l'empécher de s'effondrer, et l'aida à s'assoir contre le mur.

- Sammy ?

Le plus jeune attrapa le bras de son grand frère, comme pour se rassurer et écarquilla les yeux sur une scène que lui seul voyait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dean le sentit revenir à lui doucement. Il lui attrapa le visage pour le forcer à se concentrer sur lui.

- Sam ? Sammy !

Le plus jeune sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité.

- Dean ! La...la mairie !

Chenoa, toute secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir ne comprenait pas...Pourtant Dean, lui, avait parfaitement saisit. Il attrapa le bras de son cadet pour l'aider à le relever et l'entraina vers l'Impala.

- Chenoa ! Grimpe !

La journaliste ne se le fit pas répetter et sauta dans la Chevrolet, à l'arrière tandis que l'ainé prit le volant et démarra à fond. A côté de lui, Sam continuait à se masser les tempes.

- C'est Hiamovi qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Dean avec une légère agressivité.

- C'était le seul moyen...Bon sang...j'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal...Se plaignit le plus jeune tout bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où on va ? Sam ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et prit la main de Chenoa pour la rassurer.

- Tout va bien...t'en fait pas.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à son ainé lui demandant en silence pourquoi il l'avait emmené. Dean répondit par un haussement d'épaule signifiant " Ben...un réflexe"...


	9. Chapter 9

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Dean et Luc étaient attablés, en train d'améliorer leurs lances-flammes pendant que John et Peter discutaient en messes basses. L'ainé ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à la porte, se demandant pourquoi son frère était si en retard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? S'exclama soudain le jeune homme, plus pour lui même que pour son compagnon d'arme.

- Arrêtes Dean...ton frère est grand...il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Répondit gentiment Luc.

Ca, Dean n'en était pas convaincu...Son cadet était un aimant à problèmes.

- S'il a besoin de moi...Commença t-il.

- Tu vas le couver jusqu'à quand ?

- Toujours. Répondit simplement Dean, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Luc eut un rire, ce qui vexa le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Quoi ? Je ne devrais pas le protéger, c'est ça que tu me dis ?

- Plus ou moins...

- Plus ou moins ? Répetta Dean sans comprendre.

Luc posa brutalement le fusil qu'il tenait pour se pencher vers le jeune chasseur en face de lui.

- Tu es un chasseur hors pair Dean...tu es déjà aussi bon que John...Mais Sam...Sam, il te ralentit...il te rend..c'est ton point faible...et tu ne dois pas avoir de point faible dans ce job.

Dean resta sans voix...est-ce qu'il venait de lui suggérer de laisser tomber son frère ? De lui tourner le dos ?

Justement, Sam passa la porte, sans doute un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, puisque tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris.

- Sam ? Mais enfin où étais-tu ? Demanda John en levant le ton.

L'adolescent semblait étonné que les Grant soient toujours là, il reprit son souffle malgré tout et jeta son sac de cours dans un coin.

- Papa...j'ai trouvé ! Commença t-il.

Dean et Luc abandonnèrent leur ouvrage pour s'approcher de la table où Sam laissa tomber divers documents.

- Cette meute de Wendigowaks...je sais d'où ils sont issus...

John fronça des sourcils, mais le laissa néanmoins exposer sa théorie.

- Des Crows...

- Des quoi ? S'exclamèrent Peter, Luc et Dean en même temps.

- Des crows...C'est une tribue d'indiens. Expliqua John, de plus en plus interêssé par ce que son jeune fils avait à dire.

Trop heureux qu'il fasse enfin un peu attention à lui, Sam reprit.

- La tribue des Crows a longtemps été en guerre contre celle des Cheyennes...Ils ont quitté les terres après les avoir perdues...Mais ils sont revenus après que leur chef leur ait fait manger de la viande humaine...Au cours du temps, ils ont perdu leur humanité et depuis, ils traquent tout ce qui entre dans cette fôret.

Il y eut un silence...Tous semblaient réfléchir à cette théorie. John posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet avec un léger sourire.

- C'est logique en plus...

- Pardon ? Logique ? Coupa Peter.

Dean soupira, il l'avait presque oublié lui...

- Dis-moi gamin...Comment tu as eu cette idée ? Demanda le chasseur en s'approchant de lui.

L'ainé n'aimait pas la manière avec laquelle il lui parlait...Sam n'était pas un démeuré...lui par contre...

- C'était...euh...en fait tout est parti d'un devoir que..Commença le plus jeune, géné.

Peter éclata de rire...un rire méprisant.

- Un devoir pour l'école ?

- J'ai pas finis ! Le coupa Sam en levant le ton. Je suis passé à la librairie pour en apprendre un peu plus...La légende dit que pour tuer cette meute...il faut faire brûler le chef...

Une fois encore, Grant père fut plié en deux, pouffant stupidement.

- Oh et comment on va le reconnaître ? Tu crois qu'il aura une coiffe de plumes ?

Sam cilla, vexé mais John grogna.

- Arrêtes Peter.

- Que moi j'arrête ? S'exclama l'autre d'une voix plus aïgue que d'habitude. Mais enfin John...ne me dis pas que tu le crois ? Ce sont des idioties ! Des contes pour enfants ! Retourne à tes cahiers mon garçon...Tu n'as pas ça dans le sang ! Fit Peter en se tournant vers Sam.

- Je vous interdis de me dire que je ne suis pas fais pour ça, espèce de grosse dinde farcie ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

De nouveau, le chasseur fit un pas vers lui en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le cadet. Dean fit un pas en avant, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

- Je te défends de me parler comme ça sale petit...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut violement repoussé par...Sam ? Dean écarquilla les yeux, surprit par la véhémence de son frère de quinze ans...Peter se prit les pieds dans la chaise et tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

L'ainé fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Luc s'approchait pour aider son père à se remettre sur ses jambes. Mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il voulut se ruer sur Sam. Seulement cette fois, ce fut John qui se mit devant lui...Ayant une tête de moins que le père des Winchester, Grant se calma d'un seul coup.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer...On se reparlera demain. Dit la voix tranchante de John.

Peter et lui se toisèrent un moment...Mais Luc, réussit cependant à l'entrainer vers la sortie.

Sam se tourna vers son père, le fameux regard de cocker sur le visage.

- Papa...Commença t-il.

Mais John le fit taire d'un geste, il roula les cartes en silence, rangea les documents que son cadet avait étalé. Puis murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

- Beau travail Sammy.

Le plus jeune ne dissimula même plus un sourire, ravi et se tourna vers son ainé, comme pour chercher son approbation à lui aussi. Dean posa une main sur son épaule avec un clin d'oeil.

- "Grosse dinde farcie" ? Répetta le jeune homme.

Sam éclata de rire.

- C'est tout ce qui m'est venu !

Le lendemain, Sam se rendit au lycée, Dean fut prié de le surveiller de loin tandis que John se rendit dans cette même librairie où son cadet avait obtenu ses brillantes informations.

La succession de profs et de matières ne furent supportables par le plus jeune que parce qu'il passait tout son temps libre en compagnie de Chenoa. Trop heureux d'être enfin capable de lui parler comme s'il avait plus que deux neurones, Sam aborda divers sujets avec elle. Par chance, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer, puisqu'elle passait son temps à rire, ou à la grande gêne du cadet, à le fixer longuement.

Après le cours de maths, une pause s'imposait. Presque par habitude, les deux adolescents allèrent s'installer sur un banc un peu plus loin, râlant à tour de rôle à propos de leurs professeurs. Un sourire aux lèvres, Chenoa lui parlait de ses parents et du caractère de cochon de sa grand-mère. Juste à côté d'elle, Sam la regardait sans vraiment l'écouter.

- Et toi alors, comment sont tes parents ? Demanda finalement la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

Cette question, Sam ne l'avait pas vu venir...D'habitude, il aurait changé de sujet, pretexté qu'il devait y aller...pourtant cette fois-ci, il voulait être honnête.

- Oh...et bien je n'ai pas connu ma mère...Elle...elle est morte quand je n'avais que six mois.

- Oh je suis désolée Sam...je pensais pas que...

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent posa une main sur celle de Chenoa.

- Ne le sois pas...depuis je vis avec mon père et mon frère...Mais pour dire la vérité...je n'aime pas vraiment voyagé comme ça à travers tout le pays...

- Pourquoi tu le fais alors ?

La réponse à cette question fut évidente, évidente car il se l'était déjà pausé des centaines de fois.

- Pour eux...John et Dean...je veux qu'ils soient fiers de moi...je voudrais prouver à mon père que moi aussi j'ai ma place dans cette famille...

- Tu penses que tu n'y es pas à ta place ?

Sam baissa la tête en souriant.

- Pas vraiment...mais je n'ai pas vraiment ma place ici non plus...

Chenoa posa son autre main sur celle du jeune homme, comme pour le rassurer.

- Si ta mère était là, je suis sûre qu'elle te dirait que c'est normal de se chercher à quinze ans...C'est ce que la mienne me dit.

- Ta mère m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très intelligent...Murmura Sam, touché.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, tous les deux avaient les yeux posés sur leurs mains qui se touchaient. La chose la plus naturelle a faire aurait été de l'embrasser...Du moins c'était ce que la petite voix dans la tête de Sam lui disait...petite voix qui était celle de Dean..._Aller Sammy...tu ne vas pas de dégonfler quand même ! _Oui, c'était tout à fait le genre de choses que lui dirait son ainé.

Le jeune homme leva timidement les yeux vers Chenoa qui cherchait elle aussi son regard. Pourtant, la timidité le poussait à réfléchir...Ils allaient bientôt quitter la ville, alors à quoi bon s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait jamais ? L'esprit omnubilé par des "dois-je" ou "ne dois-je pas", Sam ne vit pas la jeune fille se pencher doucement sur lui et quand il s'en aperçut, c'était trop tard.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours le fit revenir sur terre doucement. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment inconscients que certains regards désapprobateurs étaient posés sur eux. Encore ému par leur premier baiser, Sam se leva et prit la main de la jeune fille pour retourner en cours, un sourire naïf qu'il essayait de dissimuler, sur son visage.

Dean patientait depuis quelques minutes déjà à la sortie du lycée. Ces bandes de jeunes fils à papa avaient un don particulier pour l'énerver plus rapidement que n'importe quel loup-garou. Pourtant, il avait décidé de rester calme aujourd'hui...Car aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Et même si John semblait être trop distrait pour y penser, ce n'était pas son cas à lui...Car aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son petit-frère. Et tant pis pour la chasse en cours, Dean lui avait réservé une surprise de taille.

Justement, il l'aperçut un peu plus loin. Ah non...peut-être que ce n'était pas lui...l'adolescent qu'il avait vu était accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs...Pourtant, un doute s'installa quelque part en lui..Il prit la peine de regarder une seconde fois. Mais oui...c'était bien Sam au bras de cette charmante demoiselle ! Dean sourit de toutes ses dents, bien trop fier de son petit frère pour le dissimuler. Son visage s'illumina de plus belle quand il le vit embrasser la jeune fille avant de lui murmurer quelque chose qui la fit éclater de rire.

- ça c'est mon Sammy...Fit le grand frère avec fierté.

Par pudeur, il resta dans l'Impala et reporta son attention de l'autre côté de la route comme si de rien n'était...Mais Sam mettait plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû pour le rejoindre. Intrigué, Dean le chercha des yeux.

Un de ces "fils à papa" que le chasseur haissait tant, vêtu d'une tenue de football barrait le chemin de Sam. Instinctivement, l'ainé sortit de la voiture...Mais il choisit de rester en retrait, observant sans être vu...là au moins, il pouvait surveiller que ça ne dégénère pas.

Soudain, le "fils à papa" se rua sur Sam, l'attrapant par la veste...Dean amorça un mouvement, mais il vit son cadet lui faire lâcher prise avec une aisance quasi insolente. Le plus jeune le repoussa en le menaçant.

- Tu préfèrerais ne pas te battre avec moi Charlie !

L'autre se releva péniblement, l'air outré.

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda t-il comme s'il était de nouveau prêt à se jeter sur lui.

- Parce que je te tuerai idiot ! Répondit simplement Sam d'un ton glacial en le toisant.

L'autre parût déglutir difficilement, voyant sans doute qu'il disait vrai grâce au regard noir qu'il lui lança. Dean remonta en voiture avant que Sam ne le voit, le coeur emplit d'une immense fierté.

- Tu as failli lui mettre la dérouillée du siècle...Lui souffla simplement son ainé quand son cadet monta dans l'Impala.

Sam tourna la tête vers avec un soupir las.

- ça pourrait peut-être lui remettre les idées en place...

- Dis-moi p'tit frère...ça te dit une petite virée à deux ? Demanda Dean, presque trop innocent.

Son benjamin le dévisagea en faisant une drôle de tête.

- Comment ça ?

Le grand frère se tourna vers le plus jeune avec un sourire.

- Ben...Je sais que tu te plais à rabacher que tu as seize ans...en fait, tu viens de les avoir...Aujourd'hui...

- Oh...tu t'en rappelles...Murmura Sam en baissant la tête.

- Evidement ! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier !

La mine déconfite de son jeune frère lui fit comprendre qu'au contraire, il l'avait espéré...Pourtant, Dean était sûr qu'il allait réussir à lui remonter le moral.

- Alors dis-moi..._Sam_...ça te dis ta première leçon de conduite ?

Sam tourna lentement la tête vers lui, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris...Un sourire radieux illumina son visage, sourire qui combla son grand frère...Il adorait le voir heureux comme ça...c'était si rare dans leur famille...

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Une fois de plus, les visions de Sam s'avéraient êtres justes, quand l'Impala arriva à hauteur de la mairie, le bâtiment était dévoré par d'immenses flammes. Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la voiture, horrifiés. Brusquement, toutes les vitres explosèrent à cause de la chaleur, répandant des morceaux de verres tranchants dans toute la rue. Dean fit signe à son frère de se mettre derrière la Chevrolet et Sam entraina Chenoa avec lui.

- Ce démon aime le carnage ! Fit remarquer l'ainé en criant presque pour couvrir le bruit de l'incendie.

Sam ne répondit pas, en réalité, il ne comprenait pas...Ce démon manquait soit de logique, soit de discipline...Pourquoi brûler la mairie ? C'était tout simplement idiot...à moins que...

- Oh non ! S'exclama la jeune femme à côté de lui.

Les deux frères suivirent son regard et leur pires craintes furent confirmés...l'hôtel de ville n'était pas vide...Un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'eux leur fit comprendre que les secours n'étaient malheureusement pas encore arrivés...

Au deuxième étage, les pauvres employés, prisonniers des flammes hurlaient et suppliaient qu'on vienne les aider...L'adrénaline fut plus forte que la peur, permettant ainsi à Dean de se lever et de commencer à courir vers l'immeuble avant que son frère ne le rattrape.

- Dean non !

- Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir Sam ! Répliqua l'ainé, déterminé.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard...En temps normal, Sam l'aurait accompagné, refusant de le laisser risquer sa vie tout seul...Pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas...il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais entrer dans ce brasier était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces...Oui...il avait peur.

- Dean s'il te plait...Les secours vont bientôt arriver...Le supplia presque son frère.

- Reste auprès de la voiture Sammy ! Lui ordonna Dean en s'éloignant.

Sam le regarda entrer dans l'immeuble, le coeur battant...Il voulait le rejoindre...mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il était figé, paralysé. Une nouvelle explosion retentit tout en haut, au dernier étage faisant crier les spectateurs terrifiés. Chenoa se précipita vers le jeune homme et lui attrapa le bras.

- Sam ! Viens !

Il revint brusquement sur terre quand il eut une drôle d'impression...Un étrange sentiment...son instinct et ses sens se mettaient en éveil. Il posa son regard sur le trottoir d'en face et il le vit...La lueur des flammes qui dansait teintait ses yeux d'une couleur rouge...Un Néphélim...Celui-ci lui accorda un bref sourire, avant de s'en aller tranquillement.

- Chenoa, va te mettre à l'abri ! Hurla Sam, sortit de sa torpeur.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la jeune femme quand elle le vit se mettre à courir comme un dératé.

- SAM !

Mais le jeune chasseur ne lui répondit pas, il s'était lancé à la poursuite du Néphélim...seul...et sans arme.

De son côté, Dean progressait lentement à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui lui réduisait la visibilité...Pourtant, il savait où il devait aller...Il entendait les malheureux hurler, ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'au moins, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Le feu semblait jouer à cache-cache avec lui, passant devant, derrière, furtivement ou rampant presque sur le plafond...Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Dean avait beau essayer de se concentrer, il ne pouvait s'empécher de repenser aux deux incendies qui avaient marqués sa vie à tout jamais... Le premier, il ne l'avait pas vraiement vu...il avait simplement aperçu la lueur des flammes sous la porte de la chambre de Sammy...La fumée par contre, elle, elle avait été la plus rapide à se répandre dans la maison...sans parler de l'odeur.

Vingt deux ans après ça, il avait retrouvé cette odeur...mais cette fois, il avait cotoyé l'incendie...Quand il était arrivé dans la chambre de son petit frère, les flammes l'encerclaient déjà, prête à le prendre lui aussi...Dean rassemblait ses esprits et enfonça la porte, comme il l'avait fait à Stanford...Le moindre de ses gestes lui rappellait ces deux nuits...

Les deux silhouettes des employés se dessinèrent au travers de la fumée, celle d'un homme, et celle d'une femme.

- Par ici ! Lui hurla le jeune chasseur pour leur indiquer où il se trouvait.

Les deux personnes se retournèrent, l'une visiblement soulagé, l'autre interloqué.

- Dieu soit loué ! Soupira la femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Non non...je vous en prie, appellez moi Dean...

C'était tout lui ça, la peur lui nouait le ventre, pourtant il fallait qu'il fasse une plaisanterie vaseuse...

- Vous n'êtes pas pompier ? Demanda l'autre, un homme blond au visage sans doute trop parfait.

- Et alors ? Si vous préférez attendre les pompiers libre à vous, mais je peux vous faire sortir d'ici...Rétorqua Dean avec véhémence.

- Vous allez tous nous faire tuer ! Cria l'homme, visiblement déçu que ce ne soit pas un membre des secours.

En général, c'était Sam qui savait gérer les crises de paniques...mais cette fois, Dean allait faire à sa manière...

- Suivez-moi...les encouagea t-il.

La femme fit un pas vers lui, prête à obéir, mais l'homme blond s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Non...non je peux...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut tiré en arrière par Dean qui l'assoma d'un coup de poing.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Jura la femme.

Le chasseur chargea le paquet sur son épaule avec un soupir...en plus il allait devoir le porter dehors !

- Allons-y...Et surtout, restez près de moi !

Sam se rattrapa de justesse après avoir glissé sur une plaque de verglas, hors d'haleine, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui...La ruelle était déserte. De la fumée s'élevait légèrement des égoûts et les diverses bennes à ordures offraient des tas de cachettes potentielles. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'ils étaient là...il pouvait presque les sentir...Un bruit de bouteille qui roule le fit sursauter, et il se retourna d'un coup sec, prêt à bondir sur son ennemi. Il se maudissait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir prit d'arme...S'il savait où il était, Dean l'aurait certainement tué !

Un hurlement lointain résonna dans la ruelle, mais ce n'était que l'effet du vent...Pourtant, Sam savait très bien que tout cela n'avait rien de naturel...Le démon approchait...

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit un poids lui tomber sur les épaules...Le jeune chasseur bascula en avant, comprenant que son ennemi lui avait tendu un piège en l'attendant juste au dessus. Mais Sam n'attendit pas de se faire tuer sans réagir, il roula sur le dos et envoya un violent coup de pied dans la machoire du démon qui se précipitait déjà sur lui. La diversion fut suffisante pour qu'il se remettre debout, poings en avant, prêt à en découdre avec lui.

L'homme aux yeux noirs poussa un grognement et Sam se surprit à penser que c'était de loin le démon le plus fou qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Un mouvement de la main envoya le jeune chasseur s'écraser contre un mur à quelques mètres de là. En une fraction de seconde, l'autre arrivait sur lui, une expression de rage sur le visage. Le cadet saisit une barre en fer qui trainait là et lui envoya en pleine figure.

Malgré l'adrénaline, Sam se rappellait ce qu'il devait faire : il devait capturer ce démon, et pas le tuer...voilà qui allait être facile quand on n'avait pas d'arme ! Visiblement hors de lui, l'homme au yeux noirs fit un bref mouvement de tête et le jeune chasseur se sentit une nouvelle fois envoyé contre un mur...puis un autre, et encore un autre...Au bout de quelques minutes, il retomba sur le sol, sonné.

Il devait se faire violence, il le savait...ce démon savait où se trouvait les autres Néphélims...il fallait les arrêter...il le fallait...Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits, mais ces nombreux vols planés semblaient avoir eut un sérieux impact sur son équilibre. Il roula sur le dos en toussotant légèrement, crachant le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche...il ne voyait plus le démon, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était toujours là...il le savait car ce démon semblait être particulièrement assoiffé de sang...Il n'allait donc sûrement pas laisser une victime potentielle s'en sortir indemne.

A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion que l'homme aux yeux noirs surgit de nulle part et se rua sur Sam qui eut juste le temps de retenir sa main dans laquelle il tenait un couteau...Le jeune homme sentait la force du démon grandir au fur et à mesure que la sienne faiblissait, si bien que la lame commença même à lui écorcher la peau de la gorge... Le chasseur voulu rassembler ses esprits, ne pas céder, mais l'entaille augmentait...

Soudain, le démon fut comme soulevé dans les airs et projeter contre le mur d'en face. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement, non content d'avoir échapper à cette mort indigne d'un Winchester...Le jeune homme leva la tête et vit Castiel tenir l'homme aux yeux noirs par la gorge en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis, le démon retomba au sol, inerte, tel une poupée de chiffon. L'ange se pencha et lui souleva la tête avec mépris.

- C'est bon...je vais pouvoir l'interroger...Déclara t-il.

Sam se remit debout, une main sur sa gorge d'où s'écoulait un très mince filet de sang.

- Merci...

- Je t'en prie.

De nouveau, la ruelle fut traversée par un courant d'air glacé, qui n'avait pourtant rien avoir avec la présence d'un esprit...Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard, comprenant qu'ils allait avoir affaire à un, ou plusieurs Néphélims.


	10. Chapter 10

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que les deux frères poussèrent la porte du motel. Le cadeau que Dean lui avait fait, avait tout simplement dépassé ses espérances, et Sam lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant...Sa première leçon de conduite...Et sur l'Impala en plus ! ça montrait bien toute la confiance et l'affection que son ainé lui portait. Pourtant, la joie qui était gravée sur leurs visages se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'il virent la mine sinistre de leur père.

- Il y a eu une autre attaque...cinq personnes sont mortes...

Dean soupira...ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal...

- Peter, Luc et moi on va aller dans la foret cette nuit...

- Nous aussi on vient ! S'exclama aussitôt Sam.

L'ainé gesticula discrètement, il aurait préféré que son cadet ne vienne pas...Heureusement pour lui, John semblait partager son avis.

- Non Sam...ta blessure n'est pas encore tout à fait remise...Je veux que toi et Dean vous restiez ici..

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le plus jeune comme à son habitude.

John fit un pas vers lui, mais loin d'être menaçant, il avait l'air plutôt inquiet.

- Ces monstres perdent la raison..ils n'attaquent plus que dans la fôret...Ils s'approchent de plus en plus de la ville...Le motel est un poste avancé...c'est sûrement là qu'ils attaqueront la prochaine fois...Je vais dans les bois pour essayer de trouver le chef...Mais si on les rate, Dean et toi vous serez là, et vous pourrez défendre les personnes ici.

- Papa tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire...je veux bien rester ici avec Sam...mais comme tu l'as dit, son bras porte toujours les marques de la blessure et il a encore du mal à tenir une arme de cette main là...

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son ainé le fit taire d'un geste.

- Ose me dire que tu peux le bouger sans problème !

L'adolescent cilla...Dean avait entièrement raison, et ça rendait leur situation encore plus dangeureuse.

- C'est le seul plan que j'ai...Je dois aller avec Grant..je n'ai pas confiance en lui...Ajouta t-il presque honteusement. J'ai protégé les alentours du motel avec des symbôles anasazies...Tout devrait bien se passer. Si je ne suis pas revenu au petit matin, appellez Bobby.

John leur accorda un bref regard et sortit de la chambre sous les regards mélangés d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude de ses fils. Dean soupira et traversa machinalement la chambre pour aller prendre ses armes. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Dean fixait les alentours avec grande attention. Il espérait tant que les Wendigowaks ne se montrent pas..En réalité, il ne se sentait pas capable d'assurer la sécurité des occupants du motel, et de celle de son petit frère. D'autant qu'il savait pertinament que celle de Sam passerait avant toutes les autres...encore une raison pour John de le regarder avec déception.

Un léger toussotement le tira une minute de ses songes. L'ainé posa son regard sur son benjamin, plongé dans un devoir qui paraissait bien laborieux.

- Tu sais c'est ton anniversaire Sammy...Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tes devoirs ce jour là ! Lui fit remarquer gaiement son frère.

- Peut-être...Mais moi j'aime faire mes devoirs...Rétorqua Sam sans lever le nez de ses copies.

Dean fit une grimace...son cadet ne devait pas venir de la même planète que lui..._Aimer faire ses devoirs_ ? C'était possible ça ?

- Hey Sammy...

Pour toute réponse, Sam émit un faible "Hmmm ?". Son ainé hésita...il avait envie d'aborder le sujet, mais d'un autre côté, il se doutait que son petit frère, lui, serait sans doute bien moins partant...

- Dis-moi...ça va au lycée ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Oh non...comme ça...Tu...tu t'es fait des amis ? Demanda Dean innocement.

Il vit clairement la main de son frère se crisper sur son stylo...

- Euh...oui...

L'ainé se tortilla, ne sachant vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet. Pourtant il le devait...John était trop occupé pour parler de ce genre de chose, et une fois de plus ça allait être à lui d'avoir cette conversation avec son petit frère...conversation qu'un père devrait avoir avec son fils...

- Dean si tu as une question à me poser, vas-y ! Te gêne pas ! S'exclama finalement Sam en reposant son stylo.

Son grand frère cilla...pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était lui le plus embarassé des deux ?

- Oh...et bien...je...je t'ai vu avec...avec cette fille et...et je me demandais si...enfin...comme vous...vous vous êtes...euh...

Dean avait tout imaginé, mais certainement pas le fait que Sam éclate de rire à ce moment là.

- Quoi ? Se défendit l'ainé, vexé.

- Non rien...c'est juste que tu sembles avoir du mal à dire "vous vous êtes embrassés"...toi !

- Oui et bien excuse-moi, mais ça m'a fait un choc...je ne pensais pas que tu...

- Que quoi ? Demanda soudain Sam, visiblement inquiet par ce que son frère pensait de lui.

L'ainé secoua la main, comme s'il espérait qu'elle parle pour lui...malheureusement, elle n'en fit rien et il fut bien obligé de se débrouiller avec sa bouche qui semblait avoir du mal à déglutir.

- Que tu...que tu t'intéressais aux filles...

Sam fit une drôle de tête...qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Et tu pensais que je m'intéressais à quoi au juste ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde, d'abord sans comprendre...

- Hein ?...Oh non...je...non Sam je...

Décidément cette conversation était en train de leur échapper à tous les deux...C'était comme ça chez les Winchester, incapable d'avoir une conversation "normale". Malgré tout, Dean tenait à en parler avec son frère...c'était son rôle après tout, de lui apprendre ce genre de choses...

- Ce que je voulais dire...c'est que j'ai été surpris que tu ais une...

- Que j'ai une copine ? Pourquoi ? Demanda son cadet, outré.

L'ainé soupira...son manque d'ouverture d'esprit ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Sam !

- Mais quoi ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis !

Dean prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant ses idées, ses capacités d'élocutions et son courage...

- C'est juste qu'hier encore, tu n'étais que cet enfant de sept ans que je devais border le soir en te rassurant...Et aujourd'hui...tu conduis...tu règles tes ennuis seul au lycée, et tu as une copine...

L'expression de Sam était passée de l'incompréhension à...à autre chose que son frère ne sut saisir...Mais il semblait touché, ému presque.

- Je vois... Mais Dean...faudra bien que tu t'y fasse...je ne resterais pas ce gamin de sept ans éternellement...

Dean resta silencieux, pourtant en son fort intérieur il avait envi de se révolter contre le temps qui passait aussi pour son frère...Lui, aurait tellement aimé garder son Sammy dans l'enfance encore quelques années...

- Et puis Chenoa n'est pas vraiment ma copine...Reprit le plus jeune, soudain très mal à l'aise.

- Ahh pas de ça Sammy ! Je vous ai vu tous les deux ! Répliqua Dean, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sam retomba dans le silence, reportant soudain son attention sur son devoir. Cette fois, c'était lui qui état embarassé et son ainé n'allait certainement pas laissé passer une telle occasion.

- Alors...comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- Au lycée...J'avais le nez plongé dans un livre et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver...

Dean ria doucement, c'était tout son frère ça, trop occuper à lire pour voir une jolie fille.

- Et puis...ben on a commencé à discuter...et il s'est avéré qu'on était dans la même classe...Alors forcément...

- Et alors ? Comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble ? Demanda l'ainé curieux.

- On ne sort pas ensemble ! Se défendit aussitôt Sam, plus gêné que dans le déni.

Son frère jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre pour bien vérifier que tout allait bien, et se retourna de nouveau vers Sam, avec son habituel regard de grand frère.

- Ben quand je vous ai vu, vous vous embrassiez...Elle a l'air dingue de toi, et toi, tu m'as l'air d'être bien accro aussi...

Le plus jeune eut un mouvement d'épaule accompagné d'un soupir traduit généralement par un " Pff...n'importe quoi...". Dean le fixa de plus belle, sachant qu'il allait craquer. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour embêter Sam qu'il lui posait toutes ses questions, en vérité il était curieux de connaître certains détails qui montraient que son frère passait de l'enfance à l'âge adulte doucement.

- C'est arrivé comme ça...On parlait...ou plutôt, elle parlait et moi je me contentais de la regarder...

- C'est elle ou toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Qui a fait le premier pas ? C'est elle ou toi Sam ?

Dean vit son frère s'agiter légèrement sur le lit, embarassé...La réponse fut évidente.

- Oh Sammy ! S'exclama son ainé.

- Mais quoi ? J'y peux rien...je savais pas quoi faire ! Se défendit le plus jeune en boudant.

Dean vérifia une nouvelle fois que les environs de l'hôtel étaient sans dangers et vint s'assoir sur le lit, en face de son frère. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre son cadet en main...

- Bon ce qui est bien dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle est apparement dingue de toi...Et qu'elle est aussi plus débrouillarde !

Sam émit un drôle de son qui ressemblait à un grognement, son frère n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit.

- Surtout si tu ne sais pas quoi dire Sam, c'est pas grave...Mais surtout...Surtout, ne bafouille jamais devant une fille !

La mine de plus en plus renfrognée de son petit frère lui fit comprendre qu'il avait déjà commis toutes ses erreurs.

- Bon sang Sam, tu pousses là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Répliqua le plus jeune sur la défensive. Je...ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça ! Je n'y étais pas préparé moi ! Jamais papa ne m'a parlé de...enfin tu vois...Toi tu passes ton temps à draguer n'importe quelle fille...j'ai pensé...j'avais pensé que peut-être c'était..

- C'était quoi ? Dans les gênes ? Se moqua gentiment Dean. Et puis laisse-moi te dire Sam...Papa ne m'a jamais parlé de ça non plus...en fait j'ai tout appris par moi-même ! Déclara t-il fièrement.

Sam ronchonna.

- Ben je sais pas comment tu fais...

- T'inquiètes Samm...euh...Sam...Se reprit-il. Il chercha le téléphone des yeux, l'attrapa et le tendit à un Sam dépité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

- Ben apelles-là sombre idiot !

Le plus jeune leva les mains en secouant la tête, plus paniqué qu'autre chose.

- Quoi ? Ah non non non...elle doit dormir...ou travailler...et si jamais je tombe sur son père ? Ou sur sa petite soeur ? Ou...

- Ou quoi ? Sur le poisson rouge ? Aller Sam, c'est pas compliqué, tu l'appelles, tu lui dis que tu aimerais bien que vous sortiez un de ces jours, et tu l'invites...c'est pas si compliqué que ça...

Sam baissa les yeux sur le combiné du téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement.

- Tu crois ?

- Aller Sam ! Sois un homme ! Fit son frère avec un sourire.

Le plus jeune attrapa l'appareil et commença à composer le numéro. Dans un soucis de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, Dean retourna se mettre à son poste, non sans un sourire satisfait...Encore une autre chose qu'il avait enseigné à Sammy.

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

L'ange et le chasseur échangèrent un regard une seconde à peine avant que deux ombres ne sortent de la fumée. Cette fois, pas de doute possible, c'étaient deux Néphélims. Castiel tendit une lame noire au cadet des Winchester, qui se tourna automatiquement vers celui qui arrivait du Nord de la ruelle. Pour une fois, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les deux anges déchus se lancèrent dans la bataille sans provocation.

Castiel évita de justesse le poing de son adversaire et lui donna un coup de genoux dans les côtes, qui fit virevolter le Nephélims dans les airs comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Bien sûr, l'autre, aussi dôtés de pouvoirs se remit sur pieds très vite et reprit l'assaut. Un simple ubercute envoya l'ange à trois mètres de là qui, lui aussi, se redressa sans mal. Le Néphélims poussa un cri strident, aussi perçant que le cri d'un aigle et sortit une lame blanche avec un sourire cruel. Castiel ressera sa prise autour de son arme et fit un grand mouvement circulaire, essayant vainement de blesser l'autre combattant.

Sam quant à lui, savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, son adversaire était à moitié ange, ce qui lui conférait un sérieux avantage sur lui. Pourtant, un instant d'inatention lui couta cher, puisqu'il se retrouva dans les airs, suffoquant, et lacha finalement la lame noire. Un bref regard vers Castiel lui fit comprendre que l'ange ne pourrait pas venir l'aider pour le moment...Le jeune chasseur ferma les yeux, cherchant de plus en plus désespérement un peu d'oxygène..Un bourdonnement sourd se mit à résonner en lui, des picotements lui chatouillèrent le bout des doigts...Brusquement, Sam rouvrit les yeux et posa le regard sur une benne à ordure à peine à deux mètres de là...Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et réussit à envoyer l'objet imposant droit sur le Néphélim qui ne put l'éviter.

Le jeune homme retomba au sol en reprenant sa respiration bruyament...Mais il ne devait pas perdre une minute, l'ange déchu essayait déjà de se dégager et Castiel avait des ennuis. Sam ne réfléchit plus, il coura vers le Néphélim, fit sauter la lame noire dans sa main avec l'aide de son pied. Il saisit son ennemi par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur, une seconde plus tard, une lumière blanche illumina toute la ruelle.

Distrait par la mort de son compagnon, l'autre Néphélim relacha Castiel qui tomba à genoux. L'ange profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour faire venir à lui la lame noire et la planta directement dans le coeur de son ennemi...ennemi deux fois plus surpris car Sam venait lui aussi de le poignarder dans le dos.

Un nouvel éclat de lumière aveugla le jeune homme, qui ce moment passé, eut un bref hochement de tête pour l'ange.

- Tes talents au combat ne cessent de croitre Sam...et tu contrôles bien tes pouvoirs...

- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Souffla le jeune chasseur, éreinté. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le démon ?

Castiel essuya le sang qui coula le long de son nez avec insolence, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire d'être blessé.

- Je vais l'interroger...je vous recontacterai quand j'en saurai plus...

Un bref courant d'air indiqua à Sam que l'ange était parti...Au moins, il y avait du progrès...L'interrogatoire de ce démon leur permettrait de mener à terme cette mission en éliminant les trois autres Néphélims. Le soulagement laissa soudain la place à l'angoisse...Dean !

Le poids de cet homme inconscient sur les épaules était de plus en plus inconfortable, et pendant un instant, Dean fut tenté de le laisser là...Mais il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas comme ça que John l'avait élevé...En plus, une seule porte les séparait de la délivrance. Un seul coup, précis et violent la fit sortir de ses gonds, et le jeune homme hurla à l'employée de courir vers la lumière...Quelle ironie pensa t-il quelque part en lui...La fumée se dissipait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la sortie...l'air se faisait plus respirable, et la chaleur, diminua...

Des lumières et des sirènes lui indiquèrent que les pompiers étaient arrivés entre temps et avaient certainement dû commencer à éteindre l'incendie. Dean ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ce que l'un d'entre eux lui disait, il se précipita vers une ambulance proche de là, et déposa Charlie sur un brancard comme un sac à patate.

- Voilà pour vous ! Annonça fièrement le jeune chasseur en s'éloignant.

- Wow ! Attendez s'il vous plait ! L'apella l'ambulancier. Venez ici que je vous examine !

- Je vais très bien ! Se défendit Dean, toujours aussi peu sociable.

- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Dean ! S'énerva une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Chenoa qui se tenait juste derrière, la mine sévère...Elle faisait presque peur à le regarder comme ça...

- Bon...D'acco...Commença t-il...Ses yeux se mirent à parcourir la foule à toute vitesse... Où est Sam ? S'exclama t-il soudain, paniqué.

L'indienne haussa des épaules en regardant par instinct la rue dans laquelle s'était engagé le jeune homme.

- Je sais pas...il se tenait là...il ne bougeait pas...Et d'un seul coup il m'a dit de me mettre à l'abri et il est parti en courant...

- Bon sang Sam...Murmura Dean en regardant partout autour de lui...

Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette un peu plus loin...celle d'un homme...celle d'un homme grand...Arrivé à hauteur des yeux, l'ainé se permit de soupirer de soulagement, imaginant toujours le pire quand il s'agissait de son petit frère.

Sam arriva en courant près de l'ambulance, l'air aussi angoissé que son frère.

- Dean ? ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non non je vais bien...

- Ca, c'est à moi de le dire monsieur ! Coupa le secouriste avec sévérité.

Pourtant, Dean choisit de l'ignorer, trop préoccupé parce qu'il venait de voir sur la gorge de son cadet.

- Mais tu saignes !

Le plus jeune passa sa main sur son cou avec un soupir.

- ça ? Non c'est rien...

Chenoa lui retira brutalement la main pour regarder la blessure, surpris, Sam eut un mouvement de recul tandis que Dean dissimula une envie de rire...Ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre !

- Ce n'est rien ? ça saigne plutôt pas mal je te signale ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Et d'abord pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

Dean pouffa dans son coin...Oui, ils étaient définitivement fait pour aller ensemble. Sam bredouilla quelque chose, mais resta impuissant quand la jeune femme le poussa pour qu'il s'assoit à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Elle se tourna alors vers l'ainé en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui.

- Ne m'oblige pas à faire pareil ! Allez-y...Ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de l'ambulancier.

- Pas mal...on aurait bien besoin de gens comme vous à l'hôpital... Suggéra le secouriste avec un léger sourire.

- Eh ! Fit Sam avec jalousie.

Sa réaction prit tout le monde par surprise, Dean détourna le regard en pouffant de plus belle, tandis que Chenoa elle, se mit à rougir.

Quelques minutes après les avoir déclarés parfaitement sains, d'un point de vue physique, précisa l'ambulancier, les deux frères sentirent le besoin de discuter. Sam en particulier.

- Dean..faut vraiment que je te parle...

Par chance, Chenoa était auprès de la femme que Dean avait sauvé des flammes, la voie était donc libre.

- Castiel l'a attrapé...le démon...

- Ok super...Fit Dean sincèrement.

- Et deux autres Néphélims sont morts.

L'ainé cilla...ses ennemis que Sam avait décrit comme surpuissants tombaient comme des mouches face à lui...

- Oh..et bien...c'est une bonne nouvelle...C'est...c'est toi et Castiel qui...

Dean fit un mouvement horizontale avec sa main, mimant une fausse décapitation accompagné d'un bruitage très "Deanesque".

- Oui...

- Et bien...Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le pensais pas vrai Sammy ?

Cette remarque n'avait pas pour but de se moquer, il voulait voir la réaction de son frère... Le regard de Sam s'assombrit, il y avait cette lueur de détermination...celle que Dean espérait tant revoir depuis un long moment maintenant.

Même s'ils avaient eu le feu vert du secouriste, les deux garçons n'avaient pas fier allure le soir même. Sam était toujours sous la douche, trouvant que l'eau chaude appaisaient ses hématomes et Dean dû se sacrifier pour aller chercher à manger.

En vérité, le plus jeune était sortit depuis un petit moment, mais la buée et la chaleur lui permettaient de faire le point. Il se revoyait sans cesse déplacer cette benne par la pensée...Pourtant il n'avait pas bu le sang de Ruby depuis un mois environ...peut-être pourrait-il tenir jusqu'au bout en restant humain ? Peut-être que ça serait juste plus dur..mais s'il pouvait éviter de devenir un monstre, il choisirait la difficulté...

Outre les préoccupations autour de ses pouvoirs, Sam était omnubilé par les images de cet incendie...Maintenant il savait très bien pourquoi il s'était retrouvé paralysé...Depuis la mort de Jessica, il n'avait pas eut besoin de se retrouver au milieu des flammes..Alors se pourrait-il qu'il en ait peur désormais ?

Ce n'était plus la peine de repenser à tout ça...il fallait se concentrer sur le présent, sur l'avenir...Sam eut un mouvement de tête circulaire, essayant de détendre sa nuque crispée et soupira bruyament. Ne jamais regarder en arrière...c'était une des phrases favorites de son père. Pourtant il y avait tellement de choses qu'il regrettait.

Il n'y avait pas foule ce soir-là au café, tout le monde devait certainement rester chez soit, choqué par l'incendie de l'hôtel de ville. Tant mieux, Dean put ainsi passer commande plus vite auprès d'une très jolie serveuse dont il dégota le numéro encore plus vite que d'habitude. Il retourna rapidement au motel, inquiet par la rapidité avec laquelle Sam s'attirait généralement des ennuis. Pourtant, il le retrouva assis tranquillement sur son lit, les yeux baissés vers quelque chose, sûrement son arme qu'il nettoyait.

- Un petit creu ?

Pas de réponse. Dean commença pourtant à dévorer son cheesburger avec appêtit. Son frère lui tournait toujours le dos, comme s'il était inconscient de sa présence. L'ainé sortit la salade et la secoua en se moquant gentiment.

- Tiens "monsieur je fais attention à ma santé" !

Toujours rien.

- Sam ?

Silence.

- Sammy ?

S'il ne répondait pas au surnom de Sammy, là c'était inquiétant. Dean reposa son sandwich et s'approcha de son cadet...en regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas son arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains...en fait si, il avait dû la reposer puisqu'il avait désormais le regard posé sur la bague de fiançaille qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques années de ça.

Dean s'accroupit pour mieux être à la hauteur des yeux de son petit frère. Même si la lumière était éteinte, il voyait bien qu'il pleurait...L'ainé en eut le coeur brisé et se surprit à remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis son retour des Enfers...Sam n'était pas devenu si froid finalement.

- Sammy...Murmura gentiment son ainé.

Le jeune homme fit tourner la bague dans ses doigts.

- Je voulais la demander en mariage après l'entretien...Commença le plus jeune d'une voix brisée.

- Sammy..arrête de te torturer avec ça...

- Tu savais que j'avais dû travailler six mois dans un fast-food pour la payer ? Demanda Sam avec un sourire triste.

Dean décida de jouer le jeu.

- Non...non je ne le savais pas...

- Je détestais cet endroit...les collègues...cette odeur...Tout me répugnait là-bas...Pourtant j'y suis resté...pour elle...

Son grand frère posa la main sur celle de son cadet.

- Je sais pourquoi tu n'as pas pu entrer dans la mairie Sam...

- Je suis désolé...Murmura finalement son jeune frère en levant des yeux humides vers lui.

- Non...Sam, ne le soit pas...je comprends...Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi aussi j'ai eu peur du feu après la mort de maman.

Sam fronça des sourcils, intrigué par les révélations de Dean.

- C'est vrai ? Je croyais...je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien ?

L'ainé ne put s'empécher de sourire...alors même ce gentil mensonge Sam le croyait toujours...même après toutes ses années, il était possible que Dean ait réussit à le berner aussi longtemps ?

- Bien sûr que si...j'avais très peur à cette époque...Mais Sam, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu sais qu'il faut regarder devant toi...

- Ce qui est fait est fait, pas vrai ? Fit tristement le plus jeune, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir son frère.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Sammy...ils vont payer ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !

Dean le regarda silencieusement ranger la bague dans sa boîte, qu'il gardait néanmoins toujours près de lui...Il se redressa en lui tendant une main.

- Castiel va faire parler cet enfoiré et on ira faire une belle descente à Nephélimland...Et sa porte des Enferts, Lilith pourra se la mettre là où je pense !

Sam sourit...ce plan lui convenait à merveille.


	11. Chapter 11

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

La chasse de John s'avéra toujours aussi infructeuse les deux jours suivants, les Wendigowaks semblaient s'être réfugiés dans un coin inconnu de la fôret et n'avaient ré-attaqué personne. Lorsque Grant se repointa au motel, il ignora prodigieusement Sam qui lui rendit la pareille volontier. Les monstres se faisant oublier, tous s'accordèrent un peu de repos bien mérité. Ce bref moment de répis fut profitable aux trois chasseurs : Dean et Luc passèrent un peu de temps ensemble, permettant à l'ainé des Winchester de se comporter comme un jeune homme de son âge, Sam allait et venait entre le lycée et ses discrètes sorties avec Chenoa, quant à John, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire des Wendigowaks même s'il essayait de laisser un peu d'espace à ses fils.

Les deux fils de chasseurs arpentaient les rues de Glasgow, riant aux éclats à la moindre occasion. Dean n'arrivait plus à se souvenir la dernière fois où il avait eut la chance de rire comme ça... Etre en compagnie de quelqu'un de son âge était bien différent que d'être avec Sam. Pour une fois, le jeune homme n'avait pas à se soucier de sa sécurité avant tout, non...Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient être simplement deux amis qui s'amusaient...comme des jeunes de vingts ans...

Adossés contre un mur, ils essayaient vainement de reprendre leur souffle après un énième fou rire.

- Je crois que cette foutue chasse des Wendigowaks est ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur ces derniers temps...Soupira Luc, les joues engourdies.

Trop essoufflé pour pouvoir répondre, Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de confirmation. Un silence s'installa, le temps qu'ils récupèrent tous les deux, finalement, le fils Grant posa ses yeux sur le petit pendentif qui trônait fièrement autour du cou de l'ainé des Winchester.

- C'est plutôt rare ce genre de talisman...

Presque par réflexe, Dean attrapa le pendentif en question, dissimulant soigneusement un léger sourire.

- J'y tiens énormément.

- C'est pas étonnant...Comment l'as-tu eu ? Demanda Luc, visiblement intéressé.

Le jeune homme repensa à ce soir de noël où John n'avait pas pu venir...Une fois encore, c'était lui qui avait essayé de rattraper le coup auprès de Sam.

- C'est un cadeau de mon frère.

- Ah oui ? Fit l'autre, un peu étonné.

Dean ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait lui faire faire cette tête là...John avait encore une fois déçu son cadet, et lui offrir son cadeau semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde aux yeux de son jeune benjamin.

- Tu sais Dean...ton père est vraiment un excellent chasseur...Sûrement l'un des meilleurs...Commença Luc.

- Je sais...Répondit fièrement le jeune homme.

- Tu as vraiment hérité de ses dons...

Dean cilla, il voyait bien que Luc essayait de lui dire quelque chose...Mais pour le moment, il ne comprenait pas.

- Mon père et ma mère me trainent d'une chasse à l'autre...Mais bon...j'ai l'âge de voler de mes propres ailes maintenant...J'y pense depuis un moment déjà, mais je dois t'avouer qu'une idée m'est venue...

- Je comprends pas...Avoua l'ainé honnêtement.

Luc se tourna lentement vers lui, une lueur dans le regard.

- Si on chassait tous les deux ? En duo...On forme une sacré équipe...On prend la route et on montre à nos pères qu'on est devenus de bien meilleurs chasseurs qu'eux !

Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour son père, Dean ne put s'empécher d'y réfléchir pendant un instant...Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui l'empéchait d'accepter...et ce quelque chose faisait qu'on pourrait lui proposer tout l'or du monde qu'il refuserait.

- C'est tentant...oui mais tu vois...mon frère...il faut que je reste avec lui...

Luc changea de position en soupirant.

- Mais pense un peu à toi Dean ! Ton frère est ton point faible, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pense un peu à tout ce que tu pourrais faire si tu n'étais plus obligé de le surveiller !

Cette fois, le ton de Dean se fit plus dur, il n'avait plus envie de sourire.

- Tu ne comprends pas...Je ne suis pas "obligé de le surveiller"...Je le fais sans que personne ne me le demande...c'est comme ça c'est tout...

- C'est une épine dans ton pied Dean ! Un poison ! S'emporta Luc.

Le jeune chasseur lutta intérieurement pour ne pas mettre une droite à son "ami"...Personne, non personne n'avait le droit de parler de son frère comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sam est mon petit frère et je t'interdit de dire ça ! Je m'occupe de lui parce que je le veux...et personne ne me fera changer d'avis tu entends ? Personne, et surtout pas toi !

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean traversa la route à grands pas, déterminé à rentrer chez lui...Bouillonant de rage, il en venait à regretter d'avoir passer d'aussi bons moments avec son "ami"...Luc ne comprenait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de frère...Ce soir là, quand son père lui avait mis Sam dans les bras, il n'était qu'un enfant...un enfant de quatre ans..Son cadet n'était qu'un bébé... Le lien que John avait créé inconsciement était puissant, et rien n'y personne ne pourrait le briser. Même s'ils étaient chacun à un bout de l'hémisphère, Dean pouvait presque sentir ce qui arrivait à son jeune frère...et ça, rien ne l'expliquait.

Il claqua la porte de la chambre et alla s'installer sur son lit, le regard noir. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à se lier d'amitier avec quelqu'un, il fallait que cette personne aborde le sujet sensible de son frère. Dean ne voyait pas où était le mal de s'occuper de lui comme il le faisait, pourtant aux yeux de Luc ce lien n'était qu'une malédiction. Avec un soupir bruyant, le jeune chasseur tourna la tête vers le lit vide de son cadet...Quelque chose sur la table de nuit attira son attention...Intrigué, Dean se redressa pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une petite photo représentant la famille au grand complet, John avait sur les genoux un petit Dean hilare, enlassée avec lui, il y avait Mary, le visage resplendissant de joie de vivre qui tenait dans ses bras le dernier né. Tous avaient un grand sourire, sauf Sam qui n'était qu'un bébé et qui semblait plus préoccupé par les cheveux de sa mère plutôt que par l'objectif.

En revoyant cette image, Dean eut un sourire triste...Sam avait dû la piquer en douce dans le porte-feuille de leur père. Afin de protéger son cadet d'une crise de colère de John, le jeune homme la dissimula soigneusement dans les affaires de son jeune frère et retomba sur le dos en soupirant. Les images de sa mère semblaient s'effacer avec le temps...Pourtant il était sur qu'elle était là, quelque part et qu'elle veillait sur eux à sa manière.

L'air s'était adouci depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville quelques semaines plus tôt, et maintenant le temps était parfait pour des balades dans le parc. Adossé contre un vieux chène, Sam était plongé dans une lecture passionante, alors que Chenoa, allongée sur ses jambes était elle aussi en pleine lecture. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme jouait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà avec une mèche de ses cheveux, les yeux rivés sur le texte, oubliant la chasse, son père, Peter, sa blessure ou tout autre source d'angoisse. Pour une fois, il se sentait bien.

- Dis Sam...Comment ça se fait que tu parles le latin courament ? Demanda brusquement l'indienne en tournant la tête vers lui.

Sam leva le nez de son bouquin, en répondant du tac au tac sans même sourciller.

- Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu parles le suédois ?

- Je suis une auto didacte...et j'adore les langues difficiles...

- Et bien pareil pour moi ! S'exclama le jeune homme en souriant.

Il avait remarqué que le simple fait de sourire la faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui était parfait pour se dégager d'une situation embarrassante..._Astuce inculqué par son frère, Dean._

- Bon...et c'est quoi ce bandage que tu portes au bras ? Demanda Chenoa en s'asseyant.

- Je te l'ai dit...je suis maladroit. Souffla Sam, replongeant le nez dans son livre.

- Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu ton père ?

- Parce qu'il est très occupé.

- Et ton frère ?

- Il est discret.

Malgré l'attaque de questions, le jeune homme fit tout son possible pour rester impassible, pourtant, il essayait de se dissimuler de plus en plus derrière son livre. Chenoa s'en aperçut, et le lui retira avec un sourire.

- Et le couteau que tu as toujours avec toi ?

Cette fois, Sam eut bien du mal à rester calme, instinctivement, il vérifia si la lame était toujours à l'intérieur de sa boot.

- Comment sais-tu que...

- Je l'ai vu. Répondit simplement la jeune fille. Pourquoi tu as cette arme Sam ?

- Pour me protéger.

Cela semblait apparement évident aux yeux de Chenoa qui soupira, déçu des réponses plus qu'évasives de l'adolescent. Finalement, elle abdiqua et vint s'assoir contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Chuchota t-elle tout bas.

- C'est toi qui te fait des idées...Se défendit gentiment Sam en passant son bras autour d'elle.

Les deux adolescents restèrent là environ deux heures, Sam lisant, Chenoa levant régulièrement les yeux vers lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Leur tranquillité fut cependant troublée par un groupe d'hommes armés qui passa non loin de là. Intrigués, ils levèrent la tête en même temps...Parmis tout ces hommes en tenus treillis, il y avait Charles...Charlie...celui que Sam avait bien faillit assomé à la sortie du lycée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda la jeune indienne, inquiète.

Le cadet des Winchester nota qu'ils portaient tous des fusils et autres pièges à ours...

- Oh non...

Sam et Chenoa se mirent debout pour venir à la rencontre du groupe de chasseur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda la jeune fille à celui qui devait être le père de Charles.

- Rentre chez toi Chenoa...Tu ne devrais pas être là. Grogna Mr Worthington.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas partir chasser dans la forêt ? Fit le jeune Winchester en rattrapant l'homme.

Charles, qui se tenait derrière son père lança un regard méprisant à Sam.

- On va mettre un terme à tout ça...Retourne dans ton motel, et taille la route toi et ta famille de bouseux !

Le jeune homme décida de ne pas relever et se planta devant Charles, senior.

- Attendez...Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a dans cette fôret...Ce n'est pas un ours que vous allez affronter là-bas...ils vont vous mettre en pièces !

Mr Worthington tenta de contourner Sam, mais celui-ci, qui faisait déjà sa taille le retint une nouvelle fois.

- Ecartes-toi Winchester ou je te jure que tu t'en prends une !

- Non s'il vous plait...Les implora l'adolescent. Vous ne devez pas y aller...Vous allez tous vous faire tuer !

Chenoa, qui malgré le regard interloqué qu'elle lança à son petit copain, intervint aussi en sa faveur.

- Charles écoutez-le s'il vous plait...Vous savez très bien que c'est dangeureux là-bas !

- Ca suffit ! Hurla le chasseur hors de lui. Chenoa tu ne devrais pas trainer à ce genre d'individu ! Lui et sa famille sont tarés...il va te mettre des idées folles dans la tête ma petite ! Toi qui est si intelligente...

Bien qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal de sa famille, Sam resta impassible. Il y avait plus important pour le moment...Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes risquait de mourir...

- Ecoutez Mr Worthington..Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous ne devez pas y aller !

- Je te ne le répetterai pas gamin ! Dégages de là !

Mais Sam ne bougea pas. Le chasseur, hors de lui lui envoya son poing en plein visage, sauf que l'adolescent avait des réflexes bien aiguisés, il esquiva assez facilement le coup et attrapa le bras de Mr Worthington qu'il retourna, déclanchant les cris de douleurs de ce dernier, de colère chez les autres hommes, et de surprise chez Chenoa.

_Règle numéro 5 : Ne jamais attirer l'attention sur soit..._Cette phrase était l'une du "code des chasseurs" par John Winchester...Conscient qu'il venait de l'enfreindre, Sam relacha sa prise sous les regards interloqués de tous...Le temps pressait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les retenir...Il se retourna, attrapa la main de Chenoa et partit en courant avec elle.

- Mais enfin Sam qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment tu as fais ça ? Demanda l'indienne, hors d'haleine.

- Pas le temps...il faut prévenir John...Répondit Sam sans même s'arrêter de courir.

- Qui ?

- Mon père !

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Les garçons faisaient les cent pas dans la toute petite chambre de motel, la tension avait presque atteint son paroxysme car Castiel ne répondait plus à leurs appels. Tous les deux sentaient les choses s'accélérer autour d'eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait les chercher nous même ? Suggéra finalement Sam.

- Et se faire prendre comme des bleus ? Non...

Le cadet haussa des épaules, il avait raison...rien ne servait de se mettre dans une situation encore plus compliquée.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'en sais rien Sammy ! S'emporta Dean, un peu plus vite que prévu.

Il vit la mine de son frère se renfrogner légèrement, signe qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Il tenta de décoincer la situation avec un sujet plus léger.

- Tu devrais rappeller Chenoa..vous pourriez remettre ça un et ces soirs...et peut-être même que tu pourrais me laisser la chambre toute la nuit...Suggéra Dean avec un sourire.

- Deeeannn...Soupira Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de Ruby ? Vous n'avez pas parlé de relation exclusive entre vous si ?

Le jeune homme se massa les tempes, nerveusement.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Ruby ! Oh et puis ça ne te regarde pas !

- Comme tu veux...Ronchonna son frère, déçu.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et la tension remonta aussitôt. Dean se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire Castiel, mais il savait par expérience qu'un interrogatoire pouvait être long...très long même. De son côté, Sam trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'affronter d'autres Néphélims...Quand il était au combat, au moins il ne pensait pas. Il se leva pour venir s'appuyer contre la table, le visage illuminé par la lumière de la fenêtre, assis sur le lit, Dean le regardait sans vraiment le regarder.

- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont laissés se faire attraper exprès ? Demanda finalement le plus jeune, inquiet.

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait vu quelque chose sur la veste de son frère...Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier. Soudain, l'horreur saisit l'ainé qui venait de voir la petite lumière rouge se poster juste au dessus de son coeur.

- Sam !

Il hurla le prénom de son frère en même temps qu'il se jettait sur lui, une fraction de seconde à peine avant qu'un tir de sniper ne brise la fenêtre pour s'abattre sur sa cible. Sam retomba lourdement sur le dos en étouffant un gémissement, écrasé par son ainé.

- Reste au sol ! Lui ordonna Dean d'un ton qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de John.

Le grand frère roula pour dégager son cadet et eut juste le temps d'attraper son arme qu'il entendit les pneux d'une voiture crisser...Il se redressa et vit un 4x4 familier s'éloigner à toute allure.

- Luc...Murmura t-il, sentant la rage monter en lui.

Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration et se tourna vers son jeune frère, toujours au sol.

- Sam ça va ?

Mais le jeune homme paraissait un peu perdu, il posa une main sur sa veste et la souvela découvrant avec horreur qu'elle était couverte de sang. Dean se précipita vers lui, le coeur battant.

- Sammy ? Sammy tu es blessé !

Mais Sam secoua la tête.

- Non..non je...

Les yeux du plus jeune se posèrent alors sur la veste de son frère ainé.

- Dean ?

- Sammy tu es sûr que ça va ?

Sam se redressa rapidement, et ouvrit la veste de Dean, inquiet.

- Dean ! S'exclama t-il appeuré. Tu es blessé !

L'ainé baissa les yeux surpris...effectivement, il saignait abondament...Pourtant, la peur que son frère n'ait été touché et l'adrénaline avaient inhibé toute trace de douleur.

- Dean je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

- Ah non, hors de question ! Se défendit l'intéressé en se remettant debout.

Sam se fit menaçant.

- Tu vas aller te faire soigner à l'hôpital espèce de tête de mule ou je t'assome !

Pendant un instant, Dean fut tenté de le mettre a défit de le faire...Sauf qu'un éclair de douleur s'éveilla dans son épaule, si bien qu'il fut incapable de protester quand Sam se précipita pour le soutenir.

En trois minutes, Dean fut emmené dehors, assis dans l'Impala et plaqué au siège par la vitesse avec laquelle Sam roulait.

- Sam respire je ne vais pas mourir...C'est trois fois rien...

Pourtant, il ne put s'empécher de pousser un faible cri de douleur, son cadet tourna la tête vers lui.

- Appuie bien fort surtout !

Dean se mordit les lèvres, espérant ne pas inquiéter son frère qui poussait la Chevrolet à son extrème limite. L'ainé put cependant admirer les talents de pilote de son cadet quand celui-ci fit déraper habilement l'Impala, s'arrêtant juste à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Et bien...On voit qui t'as appris à conduire ! Murmura l'ainé avec un sourire.

Une seconde plus tard, il ferma les yeux victime d'un nouvel accès de douleur. Sam ne releva pas, et fit le tour pour l'aider à sortir. Il ameuta tout le personnel médical exigent que quelqu'un s'occupe de son frère sur le champs. Dean ne pouvait pas le blamer, il aurait fait exactement pareil.

Sam lui accorda un dernier regard alors qu'un médecin l'entraina dans une salle, un peu plus loin.

Les allers et venues des médecins, infirmiers, secouristes, patients et autres âmes en détresse étaient tout simplement insupportable pour Sam qui finit par s'adosser au mur, en fermant les yeux.

- Mr Blake ?

D'abord, le jeune homme ne réagit, puis il sursauta en se rappellant que c'était le nom qu'il avait donné sur le formulaire qu'il avait rempli.

- Oui ?

Le médecin qui se tenait en face de lui avait une expression bienveillante, assez rassurante même.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. On a retiré la balle de l'épaule de votre frère, l'hémorragie a été très vite maitrisée...Il se remettra d'ici peu.

Sam se leva en soupirant de soulagement, il serra la main du docteur avec reconnaissance.

- Merci...Merci beaucoup.

- Mais je vous en prie...Vous voulez le voir ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et fut invité à suivre une infirmière. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la chambre de Dean et baissa la voix.

- Veuillez m'excusez, mais votre frère est un emmerdeur...on a dû se mettre à quatre pour lui poser une simple perf' !

Sam ne put s'empécher de sourire...c'était tout son frère ça.

- Quand pourra t-il sortir ?

- Demain dans la journée...On préfère le garder en observation pour prévenir d'éventuelles complications.

Le cadet la remerçiat et poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère, il le trouva, debout en train de se rhabiller.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- De la broderie, ça se voit pas ? Répliqua Dean d'un ton froid.

Sam se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se remettre au lit, malgré les réticences de son ainé, il y parvint finalement.

- Tu vas me faire plaisir et rester dans cet hôpital jusqu'à demain !

- Demain ?

- Oui ! Tu t'es fait tiré dessus Dean ! S'exclama Sam encore choqué.

Dean secoua la tête en signe de dénis.

- Pas question que tu restes seul...Ce n'était pas moi que ces chasseurs visaient !

- Arrête de dramatiser s'il te plait...

- Non Sam, je ne veux pas que tu restes seul ! Trancha l'ainé d'un ton qui n'offrait pas la possibilité de discussion.

Sam chercha une solution.

- Dans ce cas, j'irai chez Chenoa...

- Désolé Sam...mais tu n'as pas peur de la mettre en danger ?

Le plus jeune réféchit une seconde, et finit par consentir que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Bon alors je reste ici. Comme ça je pourrai te surveiller. Proposa fièrement le cadet avec un soupson d'ironie.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien à dire...En fait, c'était sûrement la solution la plus rassurante...ils allaient se garder mutuellement à l'oeil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et oui...on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin...Enfin, doucement hein, parce qu'il reste une bonne partie encore.**

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Le premier réflexe de Dean fut de saisir son arme, mais quand il s'aperçut que c'était son frère qui venait d'entrer en fracassant presque la porte, il la rangea aussitôt. D'autant qu'il était accompagné de la jeune fille que Sam fréquentait depuis peu.

- Sam ?

- Dean ! Où est papa ? Demanda celui-ci à bout de souffle.

L'ainé se leva du lit pour s'approcher de son cadet qui lui semblait bien agité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam s'agita en fermant les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se rappeller de tout à la fois, son discours était pourtant clair.

- Il y a une bande d'abrutis...ils veulent partir chasser..._l'ours_...dans la forêt...J'ai essayé de les retenir Dean, mais j'ai pas réussi...

Dean leva les mains vers son cadet pour l'apaiser.

- Ok ok...respire un bon coup et calme-toi.

- Que je me calme ? Mais Dean ils vont tous se faire tuer !

Les deux frère échangèrent un regard inquiet, tous les deux savaient très bien ce qui vivaient dans ces bois, Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune fille à côté de Sam qui comprit la question, même s'il ne l'avait pas formuler à voix haute.

- Dean...voici Chenoa...ma...ma petite amie...Chenoa, c'est Dean, mon frère.

L'ainé serra poliement la main de l'indienne notant que Sam avait très bon goût en matière de fille, mais pour le moment, il avait plus urgent.

- Mon grand père m'a raconté des choses sur cette forêt...Expliqua Chenoa. Plus ça va...plus j'y crois...Sam et vous semblez êtres les seuls dans cette ville à prendre cette légende au sérieux.

- Oui on a déjà croisé un de ses monstres une fois...Improvisa le plus agé.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'emporta Sam, de plus en plus paniqué. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable !

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, réfléchissant à toute vitesse...Il ne voyait qu'une solution s'il voulait sauver ces idiots...et même si ça ne l'enchantait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire passer sa fierté avant la vie d'innocents...même si ces innoncents étaient de parfaits exemples de décérébrés en état de marche.

- Grant...

Le visage de son cadet s'obscurcit.

- Dean...

- On a pas le choix Sam...c'est peut-être un taré, mais lui aussi veut éliminer ces choses autant que nous !

Sam sembla hésiter pendant une seconde, puis il se remit à parler précipitement.

- Ok...euh, on ramène Chenoa chez elle et on y va...

- Pas question que tu viennes Sam. Trancha Dean catégorique.

Son petit frère se tourna vers lui, offusqué.

- Et pourquoi ?

Le regard de Chenoa allait de Dean à Sam, de Sam à Dean sans vraiment saisir tout l'échange.

- D'abord tu es blessé...

- Je ne suis pas handicapé, et je me sens bien mieux ! Répliqua Sam.

- Ensuite...Reprit le grand frère sans tenir compte des arguments de son benjamin. Peter est un sociopathe qui a une attitude plus que louche envers toi...

Le plus jeune fit un pas en avant en dévisageant son frère, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle...Sam semblait avoir mûrit en quelques minutes à peine.

- Dean...Je viens avec toi que ça te plaise ou non...je fais parti de cette famille moi aussi, et je ne te laisserai pas seul avec les Grant...On fera ça ensemble.

Il y avait une telle lueur dans les yeux de son frère qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refusé.

- Ok...Soupira t-il, vaincu.

Après avoir raccompagné Chenoa chez elle, malgré les supplications de la jeune fille pour faire parti de l'aventure, les deux frères se mirent en route pour rejoindre le QG des Grant. Cependant, avant de descendre de la voiture, Dean se tourna vers son cadet pour d'ultimes recommandations.

- Sam surtout, reste tout le temps avec moi...Ne leur tourne pas le dos et garde ton calme.

- Pareil pour toi. Répliqua le plus jeune, visiblement aussi inquiet que lui.

En voyant l'état de la vieille maison abandonnée depuis longtemps, Dean s'estima heureux d'avoir pour logement une suite interminable de motels aux noms imprononçables. Quelques rats couraient par ci par là, des cafards même...mais le pire était sans doute cette odeur douteuse qui imprégnait presque les murs du taudis.

- Peter ? Appella t-il avec prudence.

Pas de réponse.

Des lignes de sel étaient tracées par endroits, quelques symbôles recouvraient les restants de murs...Le vent s'engouffrait dans cette masure, gémissant presque en chemin. L'atmosphère était glauque, sombre et angoissante si bien que Dean fit signe à son frère de sortir son arme.

- Peter c'est Dean Winchester !

Toujours rien.

L'ainé tenta une autre approche.

- Luc ! Luc tu es là ?

Un grincement les fit sursauter tous les deux et ils mirent en joue l'escalier une seconde plus tard.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une nouvelle fois l'ainé, de plus en plus bas.

Sam jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et donna un coup de coude à son ainé.

- Dean...Murmura t-il, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Celui-ci l'observa une seconde en comprenant qu'il regardait la fenêtre...ou du moins, l'encadrement de la fenêtre qui n'avait plus de vitre.

- Quoi ?

Son cadet semblait inquiet, presque appeuré.

- La forêt...

- Et bien quoi la forêt ? S'impatienta le chasseur sans comprendre.

- Leur repère est juste à côté ! S'exclama Sam tout bas.

L'horreur saisit alors l'ainé qui venait de comprendre les angoisses de son jeune frère...Ces monstres étaient-ils assez intelligents pour leur tendre un piège de ce genre ?

- Ok...on retourne à la voiture ! Fit Dean en faisant signe à Sam de le suivre.

Mais à peine eurent-ils entammé un mouvement qu'un grognement attira leur attention près de la fenêtre. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, échangeant un regard horrifié. Les buissons se mirent à bouger, comme si la créature qui s'y était cachée venait tout d'un coup de partir en courant.. Automatiquement, Dean se plaça devant son frère, changeant d'arme, optant plutôt pour un lance-flamme maison.

Les deux sursautèrent en même temps quand ils entendirent un coup de feu à quelques kilomètres de là, presque aussitôt suivit par une série de cris, tous plus effrayés les uns que les autres. Dean ferma les yeux, comprenant que la bande de crétins avaient dû tomber dans une embuscade des Wendigowaks.

- Dean ! S'écria Sam, horrifié.

L'ainé le retint par le bras, car déjà il voulait se précipiter vers la fenêtre, dans l'espoir naïf de les aider.

- Non Sam...

- Mais enfin ils...

- Ils sont morts Sam ! Répliqua Dean d'un ton brusque.

Il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la tendresse, le plus urgent pour le moment était de mettre son cadet en sécurité...C'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprits.

Un nouveau craquement au premier leur fit lever la tête, quand soudain, Sam sentit une présence derrière lui. Les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps, pour se retrouver face à Peter Grant, qui avait un sourire sur le visage.

- Bonsoir les garçons.

Dean changea de place et posta un bras devant son cadet, plus méfiant que jamais. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'entrée.

- Peter ? Où est papa ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

Le chasseur avança lentement vers eux, aussi les deux frères se mirent à reculer par instinct.

- Oh si...j'ai très bien entendu...Pour John, je ne sais pas où il est...Et honnêtement, je m'en fous...Ce n'est pas lui que je voulais voir.

Son regard se posa alors sur Sam qui frissona d'effroi.

- Bonsoir Sam...ça va ? Demanda Peter d'une voix lointaine.

Dean leva un bras vers l'homme pour l'empécher de s'approcher, cette fois, sa voix n'exprimait plus la peur, mais la colère.

- Ok alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? T'es un dégénéré c'est ça ? Un espèce de pervers ? Laisse-moi te dire tout de suite espèce de malade, ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de mon frère ! Le menaça Dean d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place pour le doute.

Peter continua cependant d'avancer en éclatant de rire.

- Dean...Dean...Dean...tu ressembles tellement à ta mère...tu es prêt à tout pour protéger son frère n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée ! Répliqua l'ainé sans se démonter

Le chasseur soupira et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Sam qui le dévisageait sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Un sourire carnassier illumina le visage de Peter.

- Ecarte-toi Dean...Sam et moi on doit avoir un petit entretien.

Le plus jeune ressera sa prise autour de son arme tandis que le regard de Dean se fit plus noir.

- Fait encore un pas pauvre taré, et je te grille comme une saucisse !

Le sourire de Peter s'effaça soudainement laissant la place à une expression déterminée.

- Comme tu veux.

Il sortit un revolver, mais n'eut pas le temps de le pointer sur les garçons que Dean s'était rué sur lui pour le désarmer. Sam pointa son arme sur eux, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer, son frère était dans la ligne de mire et Peter...Aussi malsain soit-il, restait un être humain. L'adulte réussit à saisir les pieds d'une chaise et envoya l'objet sur Dean qui s'écroula au sol, à moitié assomé.

- Dean !

Sam voulu se précipiter vers lui, mais il se fit violement plaqué au sol par un Peter enragé. Il ne sut pas très bien combien de coup de poings le chasseur lui administra, mais il dut en recevoir un certain nombre puisqu'il senti du sang couler de son nez ainsi qu'un goût cuivré dans la bouche. Même s'il ne voyait plus rien, il réussit à saisir un objet, il ne sut jamais ce que c'était...mais ça devait être lourd car il parvint à repousser son adversaire avec. Sam fit tous les efforts du monde pour se remettre debout, face à Peter qui riait comme un dément. Un bref coup d'oeil à son ainé lui fit comprendre que Dean allait bien, même s'il était encore sonné.

L'homme en face de lui sortit une lame de sa boot, un sourire cruel sur le visage. Le couteau papillon du cadet n'allait pas lui être très utile alors le plus jeune rassembla ses dernières forces, essayant de se convaincre qu'il pourrait avoir le dessus sur ce chasseur aussi expérimenté que son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sammy ? On a peur ? Le provoqua Peter, tout content de lui.

L'adolescent évita habilement la lame acérée du chasseur une première fois, puis une seconde...et encore une fois...puis une autre, et encore une autre...Si bien que son ennemi commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

- C'est qu'il est agile le gamin en plus..Remarqua Grant, hors de lui.

Sam ne voulait pas se laisser avoir par ce jeu, il devait rester concentré...Cependant la série de coups qu'il avait prit tout à l'heure l'empécha de réagir assez vite, et il fut brusquement repoussé contre un mur un peu plus loin. Il retomba à plat ventre, à moitié sonné tandis que Peter se ruait vers lui, couteau brandit. Seulement, dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas vu Dean qui s'était relevé derrière lui et qui lui saisit le poignet pour lui retourner.

Désarmé, Peter poussa un hurlement de rage, ou de douleur et voulu envoyer un violent coup de poing à Dean qui l'évita aisément. L'ainé, qui tenait toujours son bras, profita de sa prise pour lui administrer un nombres incalculables de coup de genoux dans le ventre, tous plus brutaux les uns que les autres. Le jeune chasseur le repoussa avec mépris et Peter s'écroula au sol, crachant du sang.

Un peu plus loin, Sam commençait à peine à se redresser, grimaçant au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait. Dean reporta son attention sur Peter, mais une seconde trop tard car l'autre s'était remit debout et l'assoma d'un coup avec la crosse de son arme.

- Non !

Le cadet se remit sur ses pieds péniblement, mais ne put éviter le chasseur qui le repoussa contre le mur avec une violence inouïe. Une main étroitement serrée autour de sa gorge, Peter le souleva de quelques centimètres de manière à ce que l'adolescent ne touche plus le sol.

- Ton père aurait dû faire ça il y a longtemps...Murmura l'autre, les yeux exorbités.

Le souffle venant rapidement à lui manquer, Sam jeta un regard sur son ainé qui était au sol, inconscient. Malgré tout, il essayait de l'appeller. Le voyant suffoquer, Grant éclata de rire.

- Aller Sammy...je rends service à ta famille en faisant ça...Tu verra, ton père me remerciera un jour...Euh en fait non...tu ne verra pas...Se reprit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sam s'agita, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, mais le chasseur en face de lui était un adulte, ancien marins, bien plus expérimenté que lui. La vision de l'adolescent se brouillait doucement si bien que sa dernière image fut une forme noire au sol qui se releva doucement.

La tête douloureuse, du sang qui s'échappait du sommet de son crâne, Dean réussit néanmoins à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il chercha autour de lui Peter et le vit avec effroi, étrangler son petit frère à quelques mètres de là. Sans réfléchir, l'ainé saisit son arme et la braqua sur le chasseur en le menaçant.

- Lâche-le !

Peter, qui ne lachait pas du regard sa proie, trouva le moyen de se justifier.

- Tu dois comprendre Dean...Que c'est pour notre bien à tous que je fais ça...

Dean chargea son arme, faisant bien comprendre au chasseur qu'il n'hésiterai pas.

- Je t'ai dis de le lâcher !

- Je sais que tu ne tirera pas gamin..Le défia Grant.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam et s'aperçut horrifié qu'il n'était plus conscient. Soudain, il y eut une détonation et le chasseur relacha sa prise, laissant le jeune frère de Dean s'effondrer au sol. Pendant un instant, l'ainé pensa qu'il avait appuyé par mégarde...ou par instinct...Peter tituba légèrement pour tomber à genoux, une main sur sa poitrine d'ou s'échappait une grande quantité de sang. Il posa un regard surpris sur le jeune homme qui cilla, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un bruit de pas résonna derrière lui, annonçant une présence familière et Dean sentit l'angoisse retomber.

Peter écarquilla les yeux sur John, qui s'approchait, l'arme au poing toujours fumante.

- John...Gémit le chasseur. C'est...c'est pour toi que...

Le pilier des Winchester se plaça juste devant lui, le revolver posé sur son front avant de dire d'un ton glacial.

- Ferme-là.

Trois coups...il tira trois coups dans la tête de son ami qui s'effondra, mort. Dean jeta un regard glacé d'effroi à son père qui se pencha sur Grant en murmurant.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de ma famille.

L'ainé était absolument horrifié...John venait de l'abattre alors qu'il était au sol et désarmé...Pourtant, même si ça avait une exécution pure et simple, il ne pouvait le blâmer...Peter était un fou qui avait voulu tuer Sam...Sam !

Dean laissa tomber son revolver pour se précipiter vers son cadet, toujours inconscient. Sans accorder le moindre regard à son père, l'ainé prit son frère dans ses bras en le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

- Sam !

Il posa nerveusement un doigt sur le cou de l'adolescent et se permit de soupirer de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que son coeur battait toujours.

- Aller Sammy...ouvre les yeux...L'encouragea t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il sentit John le rejoindre et se baisser à son tour, il posa une main appaisante sur le coeur de son cadet en lui murmurant.

- Sammy...

Un faible gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de l'adolescent qui fronça des sourcils, émergeant lentement. Dean et John échangèrent un léger sourire aussitôt suivit par une nouvelle étreinte du grand frère.

- Ne me refais plus jamais un truc comme ça...

Les larmes aux yeux, Dean passa une main sur le visage couvert de blessures de son jeune frère, il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux en lui demandant d'une voix suppliante.

- Aller Sammy...Dis quelque chose...

Sam entre-ouvrit les yeux une seconde avant de gémir.

- Aïe...

John et Dean éclatèrent de rire, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à quelque chose comme ça. Ils passèrent chacun un bras de l'adolescent autour de leur épaules et le relevèrent doucement.

- Aller..on retourne au motel...Fit le père.

Une heure après, les trois Winchester étaient arrivés dans un silence presque morbide. John se tenait près de la fenêtre, la mine endeuillée, tandis que Dean qui venait de finir de soigner son frère s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda le père.

- Il s'est endormi. Murmura Dean en jetant un regard sur son cadet profondément enfouit dans les couvertures.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à avoir ce genre de conversation avec son père...Pourtant, il devait lui dire.

- Papa je...je voulais te remercier...Tu...tu nous as sauvé Sammy et moi...et tu as dû tuer un de tes amis pour ça...

John eut un sourire triste et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Le Peter que j'ai connu n'était pas comme ça...la chasse lui ai monté à la tête...Il voit le mal partout...

- Peut-être mais ça n'empèche que c'était un mec malsain...Renchérit l'ainé, convaincu que ce type était un genre de pervers douteux.

- Le travail est loin d'être finit ici Dean...Il nous reste ces Wendigowaks, et même s'ils se sont rassasiés la nuit dernière, ils attaqueront de nouveau, et très vite. Sans parler de Luc...il voudra sûrement venger la mort de son père.

Dean se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pour bien faire comprendre à son père qu'il serait là.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Sur vous. Le corrigea John. J'ai cru comprendre que Sam s'était bien défendu face à Grant.

L'ainé ne put retenir un sourire fier en jetant un regard sur son cadet.

- Je dois dire qu'il ne l'a pas raté non plus...

- Bien...parce que Dean...il n'y a plus que nous trois pour trouver ce chef de tribue et le faire cramer...L'avertit John d'un ton calme.

Dean cilla...il avait raison, ils étaient de nouveau à la case départ...mais pourtant, il y avait un point qui avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, pour une fois, John et Sam étaient dans le même camp, et ça...c'était plus que positif.

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Même si Dean était un dur à cuire, il s'était tout de même fait tirer dessus, et fatalement, la douleur finit par se réveiller. Il essaya d'abord de rien laisser paraître, mais son frère le connaissait trop bien et il interpella la première infirmière venue pour administrer un peu de morphine à son ainé. Après accord du médecin, un analgésique lui fut administré, laissant le grand frère dans un état proche du sommeil. Dix minutes plus tard, sa tête bascula sur le côté, il s'était endormis.

Sam resta à son chevet, passant de la chaise à la fenêtre, faisant parfois les cent pas, bien décidé à ne pas dormir. Il dût répondre aux questions embarassantes de la police, comme toute blessures par balles l'exigeaient, mais étant un Winchester, mentir aux autorités était un peu comme un passe-temps.

Les chiffres sur la pendules qui indiquaient : 23.59 changèrent brusquement pour : 00.00. Sam posa son front contre la vitre à moitié gelée de la chambre en soupirant. En vérité, il haïssait les hôpitaux.

_Sam..._

Le jeune homme sursauta en se retournant vers la porte, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un...Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne...Troublé, Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à son ainé qui dormait toujours...

_Sam !_

L'appel se fit plus distinct...plus ferme et Sam se sentit frissoner...Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ? Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir bien entendu quelque chose...quelqu'un...

_Sam !_

Cette voix...il la connaissait...elle avait hanté ses cauchemards pendant quatres mois, et elle continuait encore aujourd'hui...Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent et le jeune chasseur murmura pour lui même.

_Lilith..._

Il y eut un rire lointain, très semblable à ceux que faisaient les esprits...Sauf que celui-ci était encore plus glacial, plus effrayant...Par instinct, Sam vérifia qu'il avait toujours le couteau de Ruby et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Un courant d'air glacé parcourut la chambre créant du givre sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Le jeune chasseur respira de plus en plus lentement, ne sachant trop s'il avait affaire à un démon, ou à un fantôme.

Aussi, il entra prudement dans la pièce et posa une main sur la surface gelée qu'il nettoya nerveusement...Mais en voyant l'image que reflétait le miroir, Sam eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé...C'était bien lui qu'il voyait, sauf qu'il avait un regard noir...un regard démoniaque...

Le jeune homme recula vers le lit de son frère, effrayé. Il posa une main sur celle de Dean en le secouant, le regard toujours fixé sur le miroir.

- Dean ! DEAN !

- Bonsoir Sam...Murmura alors une voix féminine.

Sam se retourna et découvrit, horrifié que ce n'était plus Dean qui était allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, mais Lilith.

- Sam !

Réveillé depuis peu, Dean s'était rendu compte que son cadet s'était endormi dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, assis sur une chaise, il avait croisé les bras sur le lit de son frère et s'était laissé emporter par le sommeil. D'abord, il n'avait pas eut le coeur à le tirer de son repos si mérité, mais quand il l'avait vu s'agiter, Dean avait vite compris qu'il était en proie à un cauchemard et se mit à le secouer avec vigueur.

- Sam ! S'exclama t-il, un peu plus fort.

Son jeune frère sursauta en poussant un léger cri de surprise. Aussitôt le ton de son ainé s'adoucit pour le rassurer.

- ça va ?

Sam leva la tête vers lui, visiblement encore un peu perdu. Il se passa une main sur le visage, lui accordant ensuite un sourire crispé.

- Très bien...

Dean le dévisagea alors qu'il se leva pour s'éclipser une seconde dans la salle de bain, le bruit de l'eau indiqua à son ainé qu'il était en train de se rafraichir. Quelques instants après, Sam se remontra, avec sur le front deux trois mèches rebelles encore mouillées qui refusaient de rester avec les autres.

- Juste un cauchemard...Expliqua t-il, un peu gêné.

- J'avais remarqué...

Le jeune homme revint s'assoir au chevet de son grand frère, reportant toute son attention sur lui.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Dean se massa l'épaule en grimaçant.

- Super...Ce débile ne sait pas tirer

- Oui ben j'aimerais autant qu'il évite de s'entrainer sur nous...Murmura Sam de mauvaise humeur.

Quelque chose attira soudainement l'attention de Dean...il prêta plus attentivement l'oreille et fit signe à son cadet de la mettre en veilleuse une seconde.

- Quoi ? Finit par demander le plus jeune agacé.

- Ecoute !

Sam obéis, et finit par hausser les épaules.

- Et bien quoi ? J'entends rien !

- Justement...On est dans un hôpital...Pas dans un hôtel...Remarqua Dean avec finesse.

Son frère fronça des sourcils...se faisant également la réflexion que ce silence était étrange. Il fit signe à son ainé de ne pas bouger et il s'approcha lentement de la porte.

Le couloir était désert, mais encore plus inquiétant...il était plongé dans le noir complet. Pas d'infirmières, pas de médecins...pas même de patients récalcitrants. Sam jeta un coup d'oeil aux caméras de sécurité à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de fonctionnement...Sauf que la traditionelle lumière rouge n'était pas allumée...Tout était hors service. Il prêta l'oreille encore plus attentivement et nota des bruits de pas...des bruits de pas qui se voulaient discrets...Pire encore, il entendit quelqu'un charger une arme. Sam referma la porte et se précipita vers Dean pour l'aider à enfiler ses vêtements.

- Les démons ? Demanda l'ainé en retirant sa perf'.

- Les chasseurs. Rectifia Sam.

Il fallut une quinzaine de secondes pour que l'ainé soit vétu de pieds en cape, son jeune frère pensa à prendre les médicaments dont il aurait besoin dans leur sac et tendit son revolver à Dean qui fit la grimace, son bras en écharpe n'allait pas vraiment être un avantage.

- Prends les escaliers de secours je vais les retenir...Murmura Sam.

- Pas question ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qu'ils veulent ! Contra son frère en chuchotant lui aussi. On reste ensemble !

- Dean...

- Il n'y a pas de 'Dean' qui tienne ! C'est encore moi l'ainé à ce que je sache, alors tu fais ce que je te dis !

Le ton qu'avait employé Dean ne laissait pas de place pour la discussion, et Sam le savait. Il jura tout bas et se plaça derrière la porte, la main effleurant la poignée.

A peine trois secondes après, la poignée commença à tourner discrètement, le plus jeune gardait sa main autour, tous ses sens en alerte. Il entendit des murmures...les chasseurs devaient être deux...peut-être trois...Luc avait dû appeller des renforts à la mort de Phil.

L'ombre au sol indiqua que le premier homme allait presque entrer, et Sam sut que c'était le bon moment. Il repoussa violement la porte, frappant le chasseur en plein visage. Mais le cadet des Winchester ne s'arrêta pas là, il retint l'agresseur par le col, lui mettant la tête encore et encore dans la porte en bois. Il finit par relâcher sa victime qui s'écroula, mort ou sérieusement blessé. Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de protéger son frère ainé, Sam passa un bras dans l'embrasure et se mit à tirer au hasard, déclanchant des cris de surprises chez leurs agresseurs.

Ils eurent la diversion qu'ils cherchaient, le plus jeune se retourna vers son frère, qui le dévisageait, abasourdi. Le benjamin lui fit signe de le suivre et ils sortirent de la chambre. Sauf que visiblement, tous les chasseurs n'étaient pas hors d'état de nuir, puisque l'un d'eux se jeta sur Sam, le plaquant quelques mètres plus loin. Un simple coup de coude dans la machoire, et l'adversaire n'avait plus le dessus, Dean s'était déjà précipité et l'aida à se remettre debout quand un autre surgit de nulle part juste devant eux. L'ainé ne prit pas la peine de négocier, il pointa son arme sur lui, et tira.

- Dean ! L'escalier de service ! S'exclama Sam en lui faisant signe de passer devant.

Sauf que pour Dean, passer avant son petit frère était tout simplement inconcevable. Il eut un mouvement de négation de la tête et fut surpris de voir Sam se jeter sur lui.

Une balle siffla juste au dessus de leurs têtes tiré par un chasseur à l'air déterminé. Les réflexes aiguisés par l'adrénaline, le benjamin sortit une lame en argent de sa chaussure et la lança sur Luc, qui trop lent, eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage avec la main. Un cri de douleur lui échappa en même temps que Sam et Dean s'étaient remit debouts, le plus jeune profitant du léger handicap de son frère pour s'avancer vers son ennemi.

- Tu sais...pour mon père, ce n'était qu'un job...Il a apprit un jour par un démon ce que tu étais Sam...Mais aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui c'est pour lui que je le fais...

Dean ne put retenir un rire narquois.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses que ton père a encore une dignité à défendre ? Ce mec était un sociopathe tordu qui n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait...

Luc vociféra en rage.

- Mon père était un grand chasseur !

- Ton père a voulu tuer un gosse de seize ans ! Hurla l'ainé, hors de lui.

Le chasseur hurla, perdant le contrôle de lui-même tout en se ruant sur Dean, sauf que Sam lui barra la route, le repoussa avec puissance. Les deux s'écrasèrent contre le mur sous le regard impuissant de l'ainé.

Luc reçut plusieurs coups de poings et de coude dans le nez et les dents tellement rapides qu'il ne put les esquiver. Il se sentit alors saisir par les épaules et envoyé au sol à un mètre de là. Sam s'approcha lentement, le dos tourné à son frère ainé qui assistait au spectacle, étonné par l'agilité et la violence de son cadet. Luc se remit sur pieds, les poings en l'air, le visage en sang. Il tenta une nouvelle attaque, de nouveau aisément paré par le jeune chasseur qui se mit à le dévisager avec un sourire froid.

- Tu te bats bien Winchester...mieux qu'avant...

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre trop impatient d'en découdre avec le dernier des Grant. Soudain, les sirènes des voitures de police se firent entendre...une fusillade dans un hôpital ne devait certainement pas passer inaperçue. Luc et lui échangèrent un regard, bien conscients qu'ils ne pourraient terminer leur combat s'ils étaient arrêtés.

- Sam ! Le pressa son frère.

Le jeune chasseur toisa l'autre et osa lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre Dean. Ensemble, ils franchirent la fenêtre et dévalèrent les escaliers de secours. Par chance, l'Impala les attendait juste là...chance ou bien ?

- Je m'attendais à un départ précipité, alors j'ai déplacé la voiture...Expliqua Sam un sourire en coin.

Dean, qui ne pouvait pas conduire, s'installa sur le siège passager et rangea discrètement leurs armes. Son frère démarra tranquillement et passa juste à côté des dizaines de voitures de police qui débarquaient.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous rechercher ? Demanda finalement le plus jeune à son frère.

- Je pense pas...Ils vont vite s'apercevoir qu'on a donné de faux noms et la fusillade peut faire penser à un règlement de compte entre mafieux...C'est trop énorme pour la police locale...Ils vont sûrement étouffer l'affaire...

Sam haussa des épaules, essayant de se laisser convaincre.

- Tout de même...Ils sont prêts à tout s'ils viennent nous chercher jusque dans un hôpital.

- Luc veut venger son père...Quelque part, je peux le comprendre. Avoua Dean.

En effet, même s'il les haissait pour tout ce qu'ils avait essayés de faire à son frère, le chasseur pouvait comprendre qu'un fils dont le père avait été froidement abattut ait envie de le venger...Il aurait fait pareil.

- On retourne au motel ?

- Oui...Mais je pense qu'on devrait en changer...S'éloigner un peu de cette ville, Luc et ses potes vont revenir à la charge.

- Tant mieux. Je les attends. Fit Sam d'un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Dean lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil... Il y avait autre chose que Luc avait dit et qui était vraie.

- Tu as vraiment assuré tout à l'heure Sam...

- Une combinaison de réflexes, de chance et d'adrénaline. Expliqua le plus jeune, les yeux rivés sur la route.

- Ben sacré combinaison.

Un silence un peu genant s'installa dans l'habitacle de la Chevrolet...Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Sam murmura.

- Merci.

La sonnerie du portable, si reconnaissable de Dean se mit à chantonner dans sa poche. Sursautant légèrement, l'ainé décrocha.

- Oui ?

_- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'appréciez pas d'être surpris..._

- Castiel ? S'étonna le chasseur.

_- Oui...Je vous attends au motel...j'ai les info qu'on cherchait._

- Super...On arrive.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur sur son frère qui lui fit signe d'accélérer.

- Castiel a localisé les Nephélims.


	13. Chapter 13

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Lorsque Sam s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une vive douleur se propager dans tous le corps. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa tandis qu'une forme sombre s'approcha de lui.

- Sammy ?

La voix lui paraissait si lointaine, pourtant, elle lui était familière. Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se contenta d'émettre un faible soupir, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir servi de repose pieds à un éléphant obèse. Quelqu'un passa une main sur son front, repoussant au passage quelques mèches rebelles.

- Tu m'entends ?

L'adolescent fronça des sourcils, essayant vainement de faire la mise au point...Sauf que pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, son champ de vision avait été réduit de moitié. L'ombre s'avança et posa quelque chose de froid sur son oeil, déclanchant un mouvement de recul chez le plus jeune.

- Tu vas en avoir pour quelques semaines...Expliqua la voix.

Sam vit cette silhouette se pencher un peu plus sur lui et réussit à reconnaitre son ainé.

-'ean ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de son grand frère.

- La vache...tes neurones en ont prit un sacré coup ! Ironisa t-il.

Le cadet émit un juron inintelligible et tenta de se redresser pitoyablement. Aussitôt, Dean le repoussa une expression mi sévère, mi protectrice sur le visage.

- Où tu penses aller comme ça ?

Sam grogna légèrement et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua la bande qui entourait la tête de son frère, ne pouvant retenir un sourire, il se moqua gentiment.

- T'es beau comme ça...

Dean soupira en retirant le bandage.

- La ferme !

Plus tétu que jamais, le plus jeune retenta la position assise. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus sur une telle tête de mule, Dean l'aida en le maintenant doucement et glissa plusieurs oreillers derrière son dos.

- Tu es bien installé ? Demanda t-il sans se rendre compte de l'effet "mère poule" qu'il faisait à son petit frère.

- Dean...

- Quoi ?

- Je suis pas mourant...Lui fit remarquer Sam en notant pourtant, qu'il était parfaitement installé.

Son ainé fit une moue boudeuse, sans doute un peu vexé et renchérit.

- Peut-être, mais tu nous a fait une belle peur...

Le petit frère regarda le plus grand, l'esprit remplit de questions. Dean savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas assisté à la fin de Peter et que, par conséquent, il aurait besoin d'explications. L'ainé entama donc son récit depuis l'arrivée de Grant, jusqu'à l'entrée de John en passant par leur "bottage de fesses respectifs".

Quand il eut terminé, Sam ne cachait pas son incompréhension.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait me tuer ?

- Je sais pas Sammy...Je crois qu'il était tout simplement dérangé...Avoua honnêtement Dean, qui n'avait pas entendu ce que Peter avait dit à propos de son cadet.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la pièce, s'apercevant de l'absence de son père. Déçu, il prit tout de même la peine de demander.

- Où est papa ?

La mine de Dean se fit soudain plus sombre, comprenant qu'il allait devoir aborder un autre sujet sensible.

- Interroger les rescapés.

- Les rescapés ?

- De l'attaque des Wendigowaks.

Sam cilla légèrement avant de détourner le regard, il devait déjà être en train de se charger de reproches supposa son ainé. Avant même qu'il ne bredouille des " c'est ma faute"..." si j'avais pu les retenir" et autres, Dean posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire...Cette bande de débiles étaient encore plus inférieure niveau QI que la moyenne...

- Combien de survivants ?

- Trois...

Le visage de Sam passa par toutes les couleurs si bien que pendant un instant, Dean se prépara à le tirer dans la salle de bain, mais son petit frère se contenta de passer une main sur ses yeux.

- Aller...mets cette poche sur ton oeil. Lui conseilla son ainé en se levant.

Sam obéit en grimaçant légèrement au contact de la glace sur son visage meurtri. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean qui s'éloignait vers la petite cuisine en boitant légèrement. Il n'avait plus trop de souvenirs des évenements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette maison, mais il avait bien compris que son frère et lui l'avaient échappés belle.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que Sam fut autorisé à ressortir de cette chambre de motel. Dean insista pour l'accompagner au lycée, le raccompagner, et l'emmener à la bibliothèque s'il avait besoin. L'adolescent trouvait cette surprotection agaçante, d'autant qu'il ne voyait pas ce dont son frère pouvait avoir peur.

- Dean...Finit-il par soupirer alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir de la Chevy avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas de problème en entrant dans l'établissement scolaire.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête maintenant ! S'emporta le plus jeune. Tu deviens ridicule...j'ai seize ans, je suis parfaitement apte à traverser la rue tout seul, à rentrer au motel tout seul, à aller au lycée tout seul, à prendre un plateau au refectoire tout seul, à...

Dean leva un main, l'incitant à stopper...il avait parfaitement saisit le message.

- Ok...excuse-moi d'accords ? C'est juste que...je..je me fais du soucis.

Agacé, Sam attrapa son sac à l'arrière.

- Il n'y a pas de raison...

Sans laisser le temps à son ainé d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit la portière et descendit au rythme auquel son corps lui permettait. Dean se pencha pour lui prodiguer les dernières consignes.

- Je viendrais te chercher à...

- Non...Je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite.

L'incompréhension put se lire sur le visage de son grand frère.

- Ah non ?

Sam posa une main sur la porte, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

- Je dois bosser sur un projet avec Chenoa ce soir...Ne m'attends pas.

_Ne m'attends pas ?_ ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas l'attendre ? Son cadet ne put s'empécher de rire en voyant les yeux désappointés de son ainé, il s'éloigna mais fut retenu par un appel de Dean.

- Sam !

- Ouuuiii ? Soupira l'adolescent en se retournant, visiblement agacé.

Dean ne savait pas très bien quoi lui dire...pourquoi était-il si...si quoi d'ailleurs ? Inquiet ? Inquiet à cause de Luc ? A cause des Wendigowaks ? A cause de la soirée qu'allait passer Sam en compagnie de sa petite amie ? L'ainé bafouilla pendant un instant, avant de lancer la seule réplique qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui convenait pour toutes ses angoisses.

- Pas d'imprudence d'accords ?

Son cadet lui sourit, signe qu'il ferait attention...mais les deux ne s'étaient peut-être pas bien compris...Non en ce moment, ce que Dean redoutait le plus était les plans de son frère pour la soirée...Oh et puis quoi ? Qui était-il pour s'angoisser comme ça ? Sam était un grand garçon...il avait seize ans...Non et puis son frère était sérieux, s'il disait qu'ils allaient travailler, alors ils allaient travailler...Dean jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier que personne n'allait lui barrer la route, il tomba inévitablement sur son reflet. Son visage parsemé de diverses coupures, mélangé à un profond sentiment d'anxiété faisait peine à voir, et il ne put se retenir de se moquer de lui-même.

- Bon Dieu Dean...Tu finira en papa poule ! Lança t-il à son reflet.

- Tu as dis à ton frère que tu étais là ? Finit par demander Chenoa, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis un moment.

Sam releva le nez des divers documents qui étaient étalés devant lui, il n'avait pas fait attention à la jeune fille qui le détaillait, inquiète.

- Oui...je lui ai dit qu'on bossait sur un projet ensemble...

L'indienne ne put retenir un sourire innocent.

- Ben c'est vrai...sauf que tu ne lui a pas tout dit pas vrai ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, l'air soudain très triste. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était brisée comme s'il pressentait déjà la peine que Dean aurait quand il apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait.

- Je peux pas...

Chenoa se leva et tira sa chaise pour venir s'assoir juste à côté de Sam. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au formulaire qu'il était en train de remplir et posa une main sur la sienne.

- Je suis sûre qu'il sera fier de toi.

- Non...ça je ne crois pas. Il va me détester et je ne te parle même pas de mon père...

L'indienne passa doucement une main dans le dos de Sam.

- C'est une brillante université...c'est la chance de ta vie Sam...la chance de faire ce que tu veux vraiment.

Le cadet des Winchester fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts de manière hésitante.

- Et si ma place n'était pas là bas non plus ? Et si je me trompais ?

- Sam...tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas heureux...cette vie ne te convient visiblement pas, alors pourquoi faire ce que ton père attends de toi ?

Chenoa essayait juste de l'encourager à suivre sa propre voie, elle ne se rendait pas compte du profond dilemne qui animait Sam en ce moment. S'il envoyait son dossier à Stanford et qu'il était refusé, quelque part le problème serait reglé, mais si jamais il était accepté ? S'il avait la possibilité d'entrer dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays ? Il savait très bien que John le haïrait encore un peu plus...Mais Dean ? Est-ce qu'il le détesterait ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il serait fier ? Il avait toujours tout fait pour protéger son petit frère, et quelque part, Sam pensait que s'il partait loin de cette vie, Dean en ressentirait un soulagement...il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui comme il le faisait tout le temps...

D'une main sûre, le plus jeune des Winchester signa le bas du formulaire, demandant ainsi une inscription pour Stanford. Avec un soupir, il repoussa la feuille au loin en se passant les mains sur le visage.

- Sam ?

Celui-ci émit un bref "Hmm", indiquant qu'il était tout ouïe et reporta son attention sur Chenoa qui effleura d'un doigt son visage tuméfié.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce qui s'est passé...

Sam lui retira la main gentiment, lui accordant un sourire insouciant.

- Bagarre dans un bar.

- Bien sûr...Ironina l'indienne, n'y croyant pas une seconde. Je ne te vois pas te battre...Tu es bien trop gentil pour ça.

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent eut un léger rire...Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand il se rendit compte de leur soudaine proximité. Mal à l'aise, il détourna de nouveau la tête, cherchant du secours désespérément.

- Euh...ta...ta mère n'est pas là ?

Parfaitement conscient qu'elle le fixait toujours, Sam fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas la regarder.

- Non...mes parents sont en bivouac avec un groupe de touristes.

Chenoa et sa famille vivaient dans un ranch un peu à l'écart de la ville, quand elle n'était pas au lycée ou avec Sam, la jeune fille passait son temps avec les chevaux dans les écuries.

- Oh...Voilà tout ce que trouvait à dire Sam qui se racla la gorge nerveusement.

Le silence qui retomba dans la maison était pesant...Agressif même, si bien que le jeune homme ne trouvait plus rien à dire...Ah si ! Il y avait un sujet qu'il n'avait pas abordé...

- Au fait tu as appris pour les...

Pour les chasseurs allait-il dire, sauf qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase que Chenoa l'avait embrassé, lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens. Elle finit par s'écarter, avec un léger sourire attendant un mot, un geste de Sam. L'adolescent qui doutait pouvoir formuler une phrase intelligente se contenta de lui sourire à son tour et de reprendre le baiser avec un peu plus de coeur.

Dean faisait les cent pas...Mais pourquoi au fait ? Ah oui...il était près de minuit, et ni John, ni Sam n'étaient rentrés. Son angoisse menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison à tout moment et il se jeta presque sur son téléphone quand celui-ci se mit à sonner.

- Oui ?

- _Je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit._ Annonça la voix bourrue de John._ Je suis en pleine recherche, je pense pouvoir bientôt localiser leur chef._

- Mmh...d'accord...

_- Vous restez sur vos gardes d'accords ?_

- Comme toujours. Répondit Dean, la gorge nouée.

Son père raccrocha, déclanchant une nouvelle crise d'angoisse chez son ainé...Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux par la fenêtre, espérant que son frère allait vite rentrer.

- Bon Dieu Sam...Jura t-il, mort d'inquiétude.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, doucement pourtant, mais Dean sortit son arme pour mettre en joue l'intru. Il vit son frère lever les bras en signe de paix, accompagné d'un cri de surprise.

- Wow ! C'est moi !

L'ainé rangea son revolver, furieux.

- Mais merde Sam tu pouvais pas frapper ? Et appeller ? Tu aurais pu envoyer un sms me disant que tu rentrais tard !

Abasourdis par un tel accueil, le plus jeune retira sa veste et employa le même ton que Dean.

- Je te signale que je t'avais prévenu tout à l'heure ! Et puis arrête de me hurler dessus comme ça, je ne suis plus un gosse !

Même si sa fierté masculine le poussait à avoir le dernier mot, Dean fit un effort quasi surhumain et se radoucit...Crier sur Sam ne servait à rien, à part le braquer encore plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration, recherchant le calme au plus profond de lui et reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus posée.

- Sam...On a pas le droit à l'erreur et tu le sais...Un pas de travers et tout peut s'arrêter.

Voyant son frère baisser les armes, Sam se fit à son tour plus concilliant.

- Je sais bien...Mais de temps en temps...On a quand même le droit de s'accorder un peu de repos non ?

- Un instant d'inatention...Il n'en faut pas plus Sammy. Expliqua Dean anxieu.

- C'est Sam. Le reprit son cadet en bougonnant.

L'ainé s'apprêta à lui lancer une vacherie, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il observa attentivement son frère qui lui tournait délibérement le dos, aussi Dean retenta l'expérience.

- Au fait Sammy, papa ne rentrera pas...Il fait le guêt côté est.

- D'accord..et s'il te plait, c'est Sam...Lança le plus jeune en sortant une arme pour la nettoyer.

Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui indiqua que tout était calme dehors, alors, en trois pas, le grand frère alluma la lumière désireux de voir la tête de son cadet. Mis à part son oeil au beurre noir, Sam avait bonne mine, assez bonne même. Faisant l'innocent, Dean alla se servir une bière.

- Comment s'est déroulé votre projet ?

Sans même se retourner, il put sentir à sa voix que son jeune frère était soudain paniqué.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui, tu m'as parlé d'un projet pour les cours tout à l'heure...Poursuivit Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'appuya sur le frigo, observant le visage tendu de Sam.

- Euh...bien...

- Etant donné que tu es rentré à minuit, j'espère que vous aurez une bonne note. Le taquina son ainé, attendant que son cadet se trahisse.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, plusieurs fois de suite, signe qu'il était plus que nerveux. Dean nota aussi qu'il évitait son regard et qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Malgré son désir de le taquiner, le grand frère eut tout de même un certain choc...Se pourrait-il que Sam est grandit si vite ?

- Aller...fais pas l'innocent Sam...

Son frère leva un regard feignant un " quoi ?", et Dean reprit, lui aussi un peu gêné.

- Ben raconte...

- Dean ! S'offusqua Sam en soupirant.

- Aller !

Le cadet se figea si bien que pendant une seconde, comme si quelqu'un l'avait mit sur pause.

- Sam ?

- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna Sam en baissant la voix. Eteints la lumière.

Dean obéit n'ayant pourtant rien entendu, il jeta un regard interloqué à son cadet qui s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre. Son frère eut soudain un bien mauvais pressentiment et se jeta sur lui. Bon réflexe puisqu'une seconde plus tard, la vitre explosait sous l'impact d'une balle. Dean força son cadet à garder la tête baissé et eut tout juste le temps de voir atterrir devant lui une grenade lacrymogène.

En une seconde, toute la pièce fut plongée dans une épaisse fumée, brûlante et suffocante. L'ainé tatonna au sol, espérant y trouver une arme, mais au lieu de ça, il reçut un violent coup en pleine tête, l'assomant sur le coup. Non loin de lui, Sam entendit le gémissement de douleur que poussa Dean et sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Sauf que lui, avait eut le réflexe de prendre son arme, il la braqua un peu au hasard sur la forme sombre qui se dénotait de l'épaisse fumée malodorante. Quelques secondes après, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, il distingua le visage haineux de Luc. Celui-ci saisit son frère ainé, inconscient et lui posa un couteau sous la gorge.

- Non ! Hurla Sam, brandissant son arme.

- Lâches ça Winchester ! Menaça Luc, hors de lui. Lâches ça ou je te jure que je le tue !

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du chasseur, quelque chose de fou, quelque chose que Sam avait déjà vu chez Peter...Il savait que Luc n'hésiterait pas...Il leva une main en signe d'appaisement et déposa le revolver au sol.

- Fais la glisser vers moi et allonges-toi à plat ventre.

La lame sur la gorge de son frère ainé, incita fortement Sam dans sa décision d'obéir, à contre coeur certe. Alors qu'il avait le visage contre la moquette puante de la chambre, il entendit Luc s'approcher de lui. Il ressentit une vive douleur au visage, puis plus rien...Tout était noir.

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Pour une fois, les garçons eurent le privilège de ne pas sursauter en voyant Castiel. En effet, l'ange les attendait assis bien sagement sur une chaise contre un mur. Il posa un regard curieux sur le bras en écharpe de Dean, mais ne posa aucune question. Pressé de connaitre l'emplacement des Néphelims, Sam s'avança mais remarqua qu'une clé de Salomon était dessinée au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce que...Commença t-il.

Impassible, Castiel claqua des doigts, faisant aparaître le démon au beau milieu de la chambre. L'air terrorisé, ce dernier n'en menait pas large.

- Dis leur. Le pria l'ange d'un ton calme.

- Hein ?

- Dis leur ce que tu m'as dit. Répetta Castiel en croisant les jambes, appuyant un bras sur le dossier avec une insolence que les garçons ne lui connaissaient pas.

L'air perdu, le démon se tourna vers Sam et Dean, et eut un mouvement de recul. Seulement, le symbole au plafond l'empécha de s'éloigner.

- Non ! Hurla t-il paniqué.

L'ainé des Winchester soupira en échangeant un regard avec son frère.

- Bon accouche...on a pas toute la journée.

- Si je parle...je suis mort...

Sam éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Si tu ne parles pas, tu es mort...

- Et tu m'as déjà tout révélé. Renchérit Castiel en levant un sourcil.

Le regard du démon passa de Sam à Castiel en passant par Dean...Il était prit au piège, au sens figuré comme au sens propre.

- Les égoûts...Ils se cachent dans les égoûts.

Le plus jeune eut un mouvement avec son bras, signe évident de son agacement.

- Génial...Le seul endroit où on ne peut pas aller les chercher !

En effet les égoûts étaient un tel dédale de couloirs qu'ils pourraient s'y perdre en quelques secondes, les Néphelims qui avaient une capacité d'adaptation hors norme y seraient à leur avantage.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dean.

- On espère tomber sur eux. Murmura Castiel, lui aussi déçu.

D'un geste de pure mauvaise humeur, Sam envoya un coup dans un vase qui alla s'écraser contre le mur avec une telle violence que tous sursautèrent. Dean voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais son cadet fut dehors en une seconde, claquant soigneusement la porte au passage.

- Ton frère est déçu. Remarqua Castiel d'une voix monocorde.

- Oh merci pour le scoop ! Répliqua Dean en vérifiant par la fenêtre que Sam reste à proximité des yeux.

Toujours piégé, le démon se mit à rire.

- Il ne va pas l'être longtemps ! Lilith va venir...et elle le tuera ! Elle vous tuera tous !

Si cette révélation avait été suivi d'un "mouahaha" Dean n'en aurait été qu'à moitié étonné. Agacé, il jeta un simple regard à Castiel qui approuva silencieusement. L'ainé sortit le couteau de Ruby et lui envoya en pleine tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever du lit. Le démon poussa un léger cri, et tomba sur le dos comme une planche, raide mort.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, finalement brisé par le compliment de Castiel.

- Joli.

- Merci. Répondit simplement Dean.

Dehors, Sam avait commencé à faire les cent pas. Puis il décida de s'en prendre au distributeur, ce qui ne fut visiblement pas au goût du propriétaire. Alors il s'assit sur les marches, laissant son esprit vagabondé. Il dû être profondément plongé dans ses pensées car il ne put s'empécher de sursauter quand il s'aperçut de la présence d'une jeune femme juste devant lui.

- Ruby ?

Toujours habillée tout en noir, la démone lui sourit.

- Salut Sam !

Le jeune chasseur se passa une main sur le visage, agacé par toute ces apparitions soudaines.

- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

- A quoi ?

- Les apparitions surprises...

Ruby fronça des sourcils, apparement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Sam on doit parler.

Ben voyons...en ce moment, la démone était la dernière personne à qui Sam avait envie de parler.

- Ecoute si c'est à propos de...

- Non il ne s'agit pas de ça Sam ! Le coupa Ruby, l'air alarmé.

Ses yeux, d'habitude si sûrs d'eux, exprimaient l'angoisse, l'inquiétude même. Le plus jeune des Winchester fut intrigué par la peur qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage...Une seule personne était capable d'effrayer Ruby à ce point.

- Lilith ? Lilith va venir c'est ça ?

La démone approuva.

- Elle est déjà en route...Elle sera là demain soir...

- Où ? Demanda aussitôt Sam.

- Les rumeurs parlent d'un ancien cimetière...c'est là qu'est la porte des Enfers.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sam s'était levé pour attraper Ruby par les épaules, montrant son impatience à entendre la suite.

- Où ? Où ça Ruby, je dois savoir !

- Sam ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'affronter...Tes pouvoirs...

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour mes pouvoirs, je gèrerai !

La démone se dégagea de la poigne de Sam et posa une main sur sa joue, peut-être dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

- Sam écoute-moi...Lilith est puissante...Tu ne tiendra pas cinq minutes en face d'elle si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis...

Le jeune homme repoussa sa main brutalement, horrifié.

- Je t'ai dit non !

- Sam !

- Oh mais regardez qui voilà...Fit la voix faussement heureuse de Dean qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

Ruby recula de quelques pas, mettant un peu d'espace entre elle et Sam.

- Dean...

Sentant, comme d'habitude, la tension monter entre les deux Sam joua les médiateurs.

- Ruby dit que la Porte est située sur les restes d'un cimetière.

- Oh...Si Ruby le dit alors...Ironisa Dean.

La démone fit un pas vers lui, vite stoppée par le bras de Sam qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

- Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, très bien...Mais ne vient pas pleurer quand Lilith dépessera ton frère sous tes yeux !

Dean amorça un mouvement pour se ruer sur elle, mais il fut à son tour repoussé par un Sam de plus en plus dépassé. La situation aurait pu mal tourner si Castiel n'était pas intervenu, avec son calme habituel.

- Elle a raison.

Tous s'arrêtèrent, étonnées et se tournèrent vers l'ange. Celui-ci leva les yeux, comme s'il pleuvait...Par instinct, Sam et Dean suivirent son regard avant de comprendre que ça devait être un trip angélique qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

- Les anges parlent d'un cimetière qui n'en ai pas un...Un endroit oublié de tous, ou l'innocence cotoie l'horreur.

- Et ben si vous recevez toutes vos infos par énigmes, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on soit dans la merde aujourd'hui ! Répliqua Dean, sérieusement agacé.

Vexé, Castiel reporta son attention sur lui.

- Les anges n'ont pas la grossierté d'envoyer les Révélations par sms.

- Et bien peut-être qu'ils feraient mieux Gandalf !

Un gémissement de douleur stoppa net la dispute entre Dean et Castiel qui se tournèrent vers Sam. Le jeune homme s'était prit la tête dans les mains en fermant les yeux, une plainte lui échappa et il tituba légèrement. Aussitôt, son frère et Ruby se précipitèrent vers lui, mais la démone fut contrainte de reculer, à cause du regard noir que lui lançait l'ainé des Winchester. Il soutint Sam et l'aida à s'assoir, le temps que sa vision ne passe.

- Il n'est plus censé avoir de vision. Fit remarquer Ruby en s'avançant discrètement.

- Si t'en as d'autres comme ça, tu peux fermer ta gu...

Un cri couvra l'injure de Dean qui préféra se tourner vers Sam, lui apportant son soutient, même si le plus jeune n'en avait sûrement pas conscience.

- Je suis là Sammy...Murmura l'ainé, indifférent aux regards de Ruby.

- Je peux l'aider...Proposa la jeune femme.

- Recule...

Premier avertissement. La démone n'en tint pas compte et s'agenouilla auprès du plus jeune frère.

- Laisse moi faire...

- Recule ! S'exclama Dean avec plus de vigueur.

Ruby posa un regard choqué sur lui, mais n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que Sam revenait doucement à lui. Par instinct, il attrapa le bras de son frère, cherchant son réconfort.

- Sammy ? Eh...ça va p'tit frère ?

Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il saignait du nez tout ce qu'il avait en tête était ces brides d'images...celles qui avaient formées sa vision.

- Le lycée...Murmura t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Quoi ?

Sam tourna la tête vers son frère ainé et reprit.

- Le lycée...il a été battit sur un ancien champ de bataille...La Cavalerie avait massacré une population, les cadavres y sont probablement toujours...Le Gouvernement n'a jamais voulu reconnaitre ce carnage...Le temps a recouvert cette boucherie et des années après, le lycée y a été construit..."Un cimetière qui n'en ai pas un"...personne n'a donné de scépulture à ces indiens..."Un endroit oublié de tous"...plus personne ne s'est jamais soucié de savoir ce qui s'était passé ici..." Ou l'innocence cotoîe l'horreur"...C'est évidement l'innocence des étudiants qui cotoîe l'horreur de ces personnes massacrées...

Tout était clair maintenant...Il savait que la Porte allait être ouverte le lendemain soir, au lycée...L'estomac de Sam dansa la jig...Il savait très bien ce qui était prévu le lendemain : la réunion des anciens élèves, et Chenoa serait là.

- Dean...Dean on doit les arrêter ! Dit précipitament Sam en s'accrochant avec plus de vigueur au bras de son frère.

Celui-ci le rassura d'un regard.

- Je te promets qu'on va les stopper Sam...Mais pour le moment, tu dois rentrer te mettre au chaud.

- Non...non Chenoa...bredouilla le plus jeune...

- Chenoa ? Répetta Ruby, mauvaise.

Dean mit toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle dans son regard.

- Toi ta gueule !

La démone ne s'offusqua pas et attrapa l'autre bras de Sam.

- Sam, s'il te plait écoute-moi...Fais moi confiance, si tu veux tuer Lilith tu dois faire ce que je te dis...

Encore sonné par sa vision, les yeux de Sam passèrent de Ruby à Dean complètements perdus. L'ainé, voyant toute la détresse de son cadet attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme afin qu'elle relâche son petit frère.

- Va t'en...et ne t'approche pas de lui !

- Mais je...

Ruby n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer qu'un éclair lumineux la fit disparaître d'un coup. Derrière elle, Castiel s'avança en soupirant.

- Je crois que je déteste cette fille !

Dean approuva avec un sourire et fit signe à l'ange de l'aider à soutenir Sam avec lui, les deux ramenèrent le jeune homme à l'intérieur qui ne cessait de répetter qu'ils devaient les arrêter.

Une heure plus tard, le plus jeune des Winchester semblait plus alerte et presque remit de sa vision. Dean ne cessait pourtant de lui jeter des coups d'oeil discrets, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir s'écrouler à tout moment. Castiel, assis patiemment brisa la glace.

- Cette vision était étrange.

- C'est parce qu'elle m'a été envoyé. Expliqua Sam en se massant le front, toujours douloureux.

- Envoyé ? Par qui ?

- Hiamovi.

Dean qui était resté silencieux jusque là nota une moue d'incompréhension sur le visage de l'ange qui préféra pourtant ne pas demander. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui, et l'ainé se sentit comme examiné.

- Quoi ?

Castiel s'approcha lentement, déclanchant des frissons d'angoisses chez Dean.

- Quoi ? Répetta t-il anxieu.

L'ange se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule, et toute trace de douleur disparut soudainement. Etonné, Dean fit un mouvement de rotation avec son bras, comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché par une balle.

- Génial !

- On doit mettre tous nos atouts de notre côté si on veut gagner cette bataille.

- Merci c'est très rassurant. Bougonna Dean qui avait soudain perdu son sourire.

Assis sur le lit, Sam avait appellé Chenoa, lui demandant si elle voulait le retrouver pour un rendez-vous le lendemain...L'indienne avait proposé de se voir pour la réunion des anciens élèves, et le jeune homme proposa quelque chose de plus intime. La journaliste éclata d'un rire gêné, mais apparement, elle tenait vraiment à cette soirée au lycée, et Sam put déployé tout ses arguments, elle ne céda pas. Finalement, il lui promit de la retrouver le lendemain soir.

Le jeune homme balança son portable avec colère, objet qui passa à un centimètre de la tête de Castiel qui ne broncha pas. Dean se permit de le rassurer.

- Je te promets que tout ira bien Sammy.

Sam leva le nez, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

- A la première occasion, on la met en sécurité...Elle passe avant tout le reste !

Dean cilla, étonné...

- Tu...tu l'aimes vraiment...pas vrai ?

Son jeune frère secoua la tête en détournant le regard, il se pencha en avant en se frottant les mains nerveusement.

- Ce qu'il y a c'est que..tu vois Dean, je crois pas que je m'en remettrais si...si jamais...

Machinalement, sa main se posa sur la poche dans laquelle il gardait la petite boîte où était soigneusement rangée la bague qu'il voulait offrir à Jessica. Dean le vit faire, et ne put s'empécher de le rassurer.

- Sammy...je te promets que tout ira bien pour elle...Tu m'entends, c'est une promesse que je te fais.

Sam et lui échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire tellement de choses. Cet instant fut brisé par Castiel qui leur lança à tous les deux deux lames noires.

- Debout ! Si on doit affronter les Néphélims, je dois vous remettre à niveau..

Les deux frères se levèrent, prêts à recevoir le petit cours de Castiel.


	14. Chapter 14

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Une vive douleur sur la joue...C'est ce que ressentit Sam en émergeant doucement de son inconscience. Il y avait une voix lointaine qui s'adressait à lui, une voix déformée qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Il ouvrit les yeux, essayant de se rappeller les derniers évènements...

- Réveille-toi Winchester ! Ordonna la voix.

Aussitôt, Sam ressentit une nouvelle fois la gifle que lui envoya l'homme en face de lui. Il poussa une légère plainte, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Luc...c'était Luc qui se tenait en face de lui et qui le dévisageait avec un regard mauvais. L'adolescent voulut amorcer un mouvement pour se mettre debout, mais il se rendit très vite compte que ses deux mains étaient attachées à une tuyau métallique derrière lui. D'instinct, Sam jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce et ne tarda pas à tomber sur son frère, lui aussi retenu prisonnier, du sang lui recouvrant le visage.

- Dean !

- Salut p'tit frère...Lui répondit pitoyablement son ainé.

Encore une fois, Sam essaya de se dégager, en vain. Il sentait la colère monter en lui et leva la tête vers Luc.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Sérieusement Sammy, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

Un sourire en coin, Dean émit l'hypothèse se voulant volontairement provocateur.

- Attends...ce serait pas à cause de...ton père ? Ah au fait, comment va t-il ? Oh pardon...il est mort c'est vrai..J'avais presque oublié.

Devant Sam, Luc fulminait de rage. Puis, sans signe annonciateur, il se tourna vers l'adolescent et lui envoya une nouvelle gifle d'un revers de la main. Dean poussa un juron tandis que le chasseur se tourna vers lui.

- Je sais bien que si je m'en prends à toi, tu n'en a rien à faire...Alors à chaque fois que tu me contrediras Dean, c'est le cher Sammy qui en paiera les frais !

L'ainé, bouillonant de haine, jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui se redressait péniblement en poussant un léger gémissement.

- John...John n'a pas eut le choix...Tenta vainement d'expliquer Sam.

Luc reporta son attention sur lui, les yeux exorbités de rage.

- Il a voulu nous tuer...Justifia le plus jeune, essayant de ne pas brusquer le chasseur, déjà limite question self-control.

- Et bien je vais finir ce qu'il a commencé. Reprit calmement leur tortionnaire.

Lentement, comme s'il désirait mettre tout en scène, il sortit un couteau de sa veste, les yeux fixés sur Sam. Soucieux de faire durer l'instant, Luc s'approcha lentement de sa victime pour finir à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent. Il posa la lame sur sa joue, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

- Luc ! Luc si tu dois tuer quelqu'un, tues-moi ! L'appella Dean.

Luc ne cilla même pas, continuant de dévisager Sam qui ne baissait pas les yeux non plus. Brusquement, il leva le couteau et le planta à un centimètre à peine de la tête de l'adolescent qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En voyant le mouvement, Dean avait poussé un cri de peur aussitôt suivit par une séries d'injures toutes plus élégantes les unes que les autres.

- C'est incroyable...On dirait que tu n'as pas peur Winchester...Murmura Luc avec un sourire.

Bien que son coeur battait à la chamade, Sam arrivait à se contrôler.

- Non...tu vois, tu me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une gifle qu'il reçut mais un coup de poing.

- Arrête ! Hurla la voix lointaine de Dean.

Mais son jeune frère s'était déjà redressé en crachant du sang au pieds de Luc.

- Oh...Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

- Sam ! Cria son ainé comme pour le mettre en garde de défier un tel sociopathe.

Mais Luc le fit taire d'un geste, apparement amusé de l'aplomb du jeune Winchester.

- Tu te penses assez fort pour m'affronter Sammy ? Dans un combat à la loyal, sans arme ?

Sam, indifférent aux signes de son ainé, lui lança un regard noir.

- Détache-moi et je vais te montrer.

- Non Sam !

Luc éclata de rire et fit le tour du conduit pour libérer les mains du cadet qui profita d'être hors de vue pour repérer les lieux. Il reconnut très vite l'entrepôt dans lequel avait été organisé leur rencontre avec cette famille de dingues et lança un clin d'oeil complice à son ainé, qui semblait pourtant mourir d'angoisse.

Dean tira un peu plus sur ses liens sachant pertinement que Sam n'aurait pas le dessus face à Luc. Son frère était peut-être un bon chasseur, mais il était encore très jeune et son adversaire était animé d'un terrible besoin de vengence. C'est alors qu'il nota quelque chose, un détail qui avait toute son importance. Luc portait le pendentif que son frère lui avait offert lors de ce noël où il avait perdu son innocence d'enfant. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le chasseur tatonna le petit bijoux, un sourire provoquant sur le visage.

- Tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir de ce machin !

Dean remarqua un autre détail, insignifiant peut-être, mais fut néanmoins intrigué, un petit talisman, ressemblant à un attrape-rêve indien ornait la ceinture de son jean...Gri-gri dont l'ainé n'avait encore jamais noté la présence.

Luc s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand il reçut une droite en plein visage, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Dean eut un sourire satisfait, tandis que Sam s'avançait, oubliant que le principe de base d'un combat loyal était d'attendre que son adversaire soit prêt pour attaquer. L'adolescent n'attendit pas que le chasseur ait reprit ses esprits, bien conscient qu'il ne devait pas une seule fois lui laisser l'avantage, il lui administra cette fois-ci un coup de pied en pleine tête. Luc tomba en arrière, complètement sonné.

Sam en profita et fouilla son ennemi pour y dénicher un petit couteau qu'il envoya à Dean afin qu'il détache ses liens, mais la lame avait atterit trop loin, hors de portée de l'ainé qui essaya vainement de la faire venir à lui avec son pied. Son frère voulu se précipiter pour l'aider, mais à peine fut-il debout, que Luc lui agrippa les jambes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il sentit le coude du chasseur le frapper entre les omoplates, le replaquant au sol.

Pendant ce temps, Dean essayait toujours d'attraper le couteau tandis que son cadet, tendait vainement son bras vers la lame pour la lui faire glisser. Mais Luc changea de tactique et sortit une cordelette qu'il passa autour du cou du plus jeune. L'ainé, horrifié, poussa un cri quand il le vit étrangler son frère. Mais Sam n'avait visiblement pas épuisé toutes ses ressources, il réussit à dégager un de ses bras et saisit l'épaule de Luc. Il le tira violement, le faisant tomber à côté de lui. Aussitôt, Sam roula de l'autre côté, mettant ainsi de la distance entre lui et son adversaire, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

L'angoisse de Dean augmentait au fur et à mesure que ce combat durait, il voyait Luc perdre tout contrôle, et Sam se fatigué. La jambe tendue, il tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper le couteau, mais à part une douleur dû à une élongation, il n'arrivait à rien.

Soudain, Luc fonça sur l'adolescent, lui envoyant toutes une séries d'attaques que son jeune frère para, déclanchant un sentiment de fierté chez son ainé. Cependant, le chasseur était plus rapide, il donna un coup de genoux entre les côtes de Sam qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Bien sûr, la suite Dean la connaissait et détourna le regard...Il entendit la violence avec laquelle Luc frappa son jeune frère, suivit d'un brouhaha provoqué par le lourd vol plané de Sam qui attérit contre un mur en béton un peu plus loin. La gorge nouée, une horrible nausée le prit tandis qu'il aperçut le corps quasi inerte de son cadet, à plat ventre, gémissant tout bas.

- Sam ? Appella t-il en vain.

Cependant, l'adolescent semblait être plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait pensé puisqu'il se remit debout péniblement, toussant et crachant du sang, mais il était debout.

- Alors Sammy...On dirait bien que j'avais raison...Tu ne fais pas le poids. Le provoqua Luc en s'avançant, un air de triomphe sur le visage.

Sam le toisa d'un regard noir et le reprit.

- C'est Sam !

Son adversaire voulu éclater de rire, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps car le cadet des Winchester s'était rué sur lui, le plaquant à plusieurs mètres de là. La bataille s'était sensiblement rapprochée de Dean qui comprit les intentions de son jeune frère. Sam savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, mais il avait voulu s'approcher de la lame pour pouvoir la faire glisser jusqu'à son ainé. Ce qu'il fut.

Luc qui n'avait pas remarqué le manège, repoussa l'adolescent avec une aisance déconcertante, le clouant au sol. L'écume aux lèvres, il le frappa, encore et encore, devenant fou de rage et de haine. Dean, qui essayait de ne pas se déconcentrer en entendant les plaintes de son jeune frère se mit au travail, et commença à couper ses liens. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour être libre, et son premier réflexe fut de se jeter littéralement sur Luc pour l'éloigner de Sam.

Les deux chasseurs se redressèrent, se faisant face un instant. Le combat allait être beaucoup plus équilibré, car Luc et Dean avaient sensiblement le même âge, ainsi que la même formation. Du haut de ses seize ans, Sam s'était bien défendu, mais il restait malgré tout en position de faiblesse face à un homme d'environ vingts-trois ans. Les deux se toisèrent cherchant à savoir lequel des deux baisserait les yeux en premier, Luc brisa le silence.

- Ma proposition tient toujours Dean...Toi et moi, en duo contre les Forces du Mal !

L'enthousiasme du chasseur était cependant relativement inquiétante et Dean se posa quelques questions intérieures quant à son orientation sexuelle.

- Dis...tu sais que je n'aime pas les blonds ? Répliqua l'ainé d'un ton moqueur.

Luc soupira, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à ça.

- On pourrait être frères !

- J'ai déjà un frère.

Cette fois, le ton n'était plus ironique, il était froid, glacial et catégorique. Le jeune homme en face resta silencieux, comme s'il attendait que Dean change d'avis à tout moment, mais quand il se rendit compte que ça ne serait pas le cas, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, signe évident de sa déception.

- Comme tu veux.

Les deux s'avancèrent en même temps dans une attaque simultanée. Sauf que là où Sam avait montré un brin de réticence, Dean lui y mettait deux fois plus de violence. Il ne retenait pas ses coups et encassait très bien ceux de Luc qui dû noter la différence entre ses deux adversaires.

La vision de son jeune frère étendu au sol, inconscient boosta l'ainé qui mit encore plus de argne dans ses frappes. Son jeu de jambes lui permit de désiquilibrer Luc qui tomba lourdement sur le dos, grimaçant de douleur. Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine tête, puis un autre dans le ventre, un autre dans les genoux. Il le détestait pour s'être fait passer pour son ami...Pour lui avoir fait croire que lui aussi pourrait être normal de temps en temps...Il le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il avait dit sur Sam, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Luc roula un peu plus loin, assomé, meutri, le corps et le visage ensanglantés. Dean s'apprêta à l'achever quand un grognement résonna dans tout l'entrepôt. Un grognement assez familier pour faire monter en lui une bouffée d'angoisse. Un Wendigo !

La vitre qui recouvrait le toit de l'entrepôt se brisa d'un coup, sous le poids de quatres Wendigowaks qui tombèrent à quelques mètres de l'ainé. Dean nota qu'ils étaient bien plus grands que la moyenne. Il devait vite revoir l'ordre de ses priorités... Sam...c'était lui sa priorité. Un coup d'oeil sur le côté lui indiqua que son jeune frère revenait doucement à lui, aussi il se précipita sur lui, le pressant un peu.

- Sam ! Sam lèves-toi...Il faut partir !

L'adolescent tituba, encore sonné, mais fut vite soutenu par son grand frère qui avait le regard fixé sur les monstres qui semblaient pourtant attendre quelque chose. Il sentit Sam se raidir à côté de lui et comprit que lui aussi, les avait vu.

Une ombre noire s'avança lentement du fond de l'entrepôt refletant la longeur de ses griffes et sa taille d'environ deux mètres, deux mètres trentes.

- Je vais les retenir, toi tu sors par derrière ! Ordonna Dean.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Ne discute pas Sam !

Il essaya de repousser son cadet, mais Sam s'agrippa à sa veste en lui désignant quelque chose.

- Dean le talisman !

Le jeune chasseur suivit le regard de l'adolescent et comprit qu'il parlait de "l'attrape-rêve" de Luc.

- C'est lui qui les contrôle ! Expliqua Sam face à l'expression perplexe de son ainé. Il l'a récupéré sur le corps de son père ! C'est lui Dean ! C'est eux depuis le début !

Même si ses idées étaient un peu embrouillées, Dean comprenait très bien que détruire ce talisman leur sauverait la vie...Mais le Wendigo, celui qui devait être le chef leur barrait la route...En fait, ils étaient encerclés.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, comprenant qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture. Un bruit attira leur attention derrière le chef des Wendigowaks qui se tourna en poussant un grognement effroyable. Dean profita de cet instant de distraction pour déposer Sam au sol et se ruer sur Luc, encore sonné. Il lui arracha le talisman indien. De son côté, l'adolescent se déplaça tant bien que mal jusqu'à un bidon d'essence, qui se trouvait miraculeseument là, et le renversa aux pieds d'une des créatures qui s'était approchée de lui.

- Sam ! Dean ! Appella la voix si familière de leur père.

La distraction...le bruit...c'était donc lui ! Pensa l'ainé avec soulagement. Les Wendigowaks, sans doute sous l'emprise du talisman n'avaient pas eut le réflexe d'attaquer tout de suite, ce qui leur sauva la vie.

- Attrapez ! Leur cria John en leur lançant deux revolvers.

Sauf que ce n'étaient pas de simples revolvers, c'étaient des lances fusées. Sans doute conscients du dangers, les créatures se mirent soudain à attaquer. Trois d'entre eux se ruèrent sur John qui les élimina un à un. Un autre, qui se tenait face à Sam l'envoya promener d'un mouvement de bras. Tandis que le Chef se tourna vers Dean, toutes dents découvertes.

L'ainé, toujours aussi peu préoccupé par son cas, jeta un coup d'oeil à son jeune frère qui venait de tomber sur le dos, à plusieurs mètres de monstre. Cependant, il était toujours armé, et profita de sa distance avec la bête pour tirer une fusée sur la marre d'essence qu'il avait renverser. L'effet fut immédiat, et le Wendigo partit en cendres.

Le chef de la meute se traina jusqu'à Dean avec quelque chose de profondément cruel dans sa démarche. Une énorme main griffue se referma sur son bras, provoquant une grimace de douleur chez le jeune chasseur, qui lui tira une fusée en pleine tête. Pourtant, le Wendigo ne parût pas s'en soucier puisqu'il le souleva de terre, le maintenant cette fois-ci à la gorge.

- Dean le talisman !

Le monstre grogna, rejetant son haleine pudride sur Dean qui sentait du sang couler le long de son bras, il préféra ne pas s'en soucier et dans un geste de pure survie, il enroula le gri-gri indien autour de la patte griffue du Wendigo.

Il entendit deux coups partirent, sans doute tirés par John et Sam en même temps. Cette fois, la créature poussa un râle de douleur et relacha sa proie, qui tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Le Wendigo poussa un cri terrible et s'approcha des deux chasseurs, plus arquebouté que ses congénères. John mit son bras devant son fils dans une attitude inconsciente de protection, mais Sam se dégagea au moment opportun, la bête, soudain attiré par le jeune Winchester hurla de rage, découvrant l'énormité de sa gueule. Il ne fallut que ça au cadet pour tirer une nouvelle fusée, qui s'enfonça directement dans la gorge du Wendigo.

Cette fois, le seul bruit audible dans l'entrepôt fut les gargouillis peu ragoutants de la bête qui se tortillait lentement, prenant feu de l'intérieur. Tous se protégèrent quand le monstre explosa, se répendant un peu partout.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Un Wendigo était déjà peu avenant de son vivant, mais mort...c'était encore pire.

- Dean ça va ? Demanda la voix de son petit-frère.

- Impec'.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal en grimaçant, maintenant son bras blessé contre lui. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Sam qui faisait peine à voir, le visage en sang, il n'arrivait même pas à se tenir droit. Et il y avait John...le regard noir, le regard assassin fixé sur Luc. Soudain, il sortit son revolver et se précipita vers lui en chargeant l'arme.

- Non papa !

Sam l'avait rattrapé par le bras, mais son père se dégagea avec violence sans voir qu'il avait repoussé son cadet un peu trop brusquement.

- Je vais le tuer !

Dean n'avait rien contre, mais visiblement ce n'était pas au goût du plus jeune qui boîta derrière son père, un bras plié contre ses côtes. Mais malgré sa douleur, Sam continuait d'essayer de raisonner John.

- Papa s'il te plait...Reprit-il avec plus de douceur.

Le père se tenait à un mètre à peine de Luc, qui reprenait doucement conscience, une arme pointée dans sa direction.

- C'étaient eux qui les contrôllait Sam...C'était un piège pour nous attirer ici..Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était...nous tuer...John se reprit au dernier moment, la vérité était que Peter et Luc n'avaient pour projet que de tuer uniquement Sam. Mais une question en entrainerait une autre et le chasseur ne se voyait pas expliquer à son fils de seize ans les raisons d'une telle traque.

- Je sais papa...mais rappelles-toi s'il te plait que c'est un être humain...On est pas censé faire justice nous-même. Il a déjà perdu son père, je pense qu'il a suffisament payé...

Le discours de Sam était posé et tellement vrai que Dean ressentit aussitôt de la culpabilité pour avoir voulu laisser son père tuer Luc. Un tel raisonnement prouvait aussi que Sam était d'une grande maturité et d'une grande force morale ce qui rendit extrèment fier son ainé.

- Il a raison papa...Trancha t-il, sachant que son père était toujours plus sensible à son jugement.

John releva la tête vers ses deux fils, les yeux exprimant son dilemne intérieur. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, il baissa son arme se contentant de lancer un regard mauvais à Luc qui tremblait au sol, comprenant sans doute qu'il avait échappé de peu au même traitement que son père.

John fit signe à ses fils de le suivre, pourtant Dean tenait à mettre les choses au clair avec Luc. Il le retourna avec le pied, comme s'il s'agissait du plus répugnant des insectes, et se pencha pour lui parler sans que son père ou son frère n'entendent.

- Ecoute moi bien espèce de dégénéré...Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher de ma famille. A partir de maintenant, tu oublies notre existence. Et si jamais un jour, tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux de mon frère, je te traquerai, je te poursuirvrai, et je te retrouverai...Je te tuerai de mes propres mains...C'est clair j'espère ?

En piteux état, Luc cilla légèrement, comprenant bien qu'il n'y avait pas de mensonge ni d'exagération dans les paroles de Dean. Celui-ci le considéra avec le plus grand mépris avant de poser ses yeux sur le pendentif qu'il lui avait dérobé.

- Autre chose...ça, c'est à moi.

Il le lui arracha avant de le reposer, pas très délicatement, sur le sol froid. Dean se redressa, le visage fermé ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions tandis qu'il rejoignit son père et son frère.

- Vous êtes dans un bel état...Leur fit remarquer John, plus inquiet que moqueur.

- Sam surtout...

- Hey ! Se défendit le plus jeune, qui était désormais soutenu par son père.

Les trois Winchester regagnèrent l'Impala et alors que John aida Sam à s'installer à l'arrière, Dean se laissa tomber sur le siège passager en soupirant de soulagement.

- Direction l'hôpital !

- Non ! Hurlèrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

- Dean, ton bras pisse le sang, tu as besoin de points de suture. Sam, tu as probablement une côte cassée et je te ne parle même pas d'un traumatisme cranien !

Les deux garçons se renfrognèrent et John démarra la Chevy. Sur le chemin, Sam prit tout de même la peine de demander.

- Comment tu nous a retrouvé papa ?

John jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, un sourire en coin.

- Grâce à un ami à toi.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, le seul qui pouvait encore bouger et son père expliqua.

- Le libraire...Quand je suis rentré au motel, j'ai vu le désordre et les grenades lacrymogènes. J'ai tout de suite comprit que Luc vous était tombé dessus. Je venais de découvrir pour le talisman alors je suis retourné voir Hiamovi qui m'a dit où vous étiez.

- Et lui, comment l'a t-il su ?

- Oh...il a interrogé les esprits il m'a dit...Enfin, tu vois quoi...Un truc d'indien... Répondit John avec un sourire, appréciant la part de mystère chez le vieux libraire.

- Et bien on peut dire que tu tombais bien. Remarqua Dean.

A l'arrière Sam acquiesa en hochant la tête, mais se faisant mal tout seul, il préféra se contenter d'un léger "mouais". Finalement, prendre la direction de l'hôpital n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...

Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures il était encore avec Chenoa, insouciant et amoureux et le voilà désormais dans l'Impala, avec Dean tous les deux blessés et meurtis. Dur constat, mais Sam savait que c'était ça la vie d'un Winchester, un bref moment de répis pour une énorme tuile sitôt après. Pourtant, loin d'être une vie idéale parfois, il en éprouvait aussi beaucoup de fierté, comme ce soir...Ce soir il était fier d'être un Winchester.


	15. Chapter 15

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur la ville de Glasgow, illuminant le ciel de reflets dorés et rouges comme si quelque part, l'annonce d'une bataille était lancée. Un bruit familier de moteur faisait tourner la tête des passants, mais outre la superbe Chevrolet Impala de 67, les gens étaient aussi interpellés par le volume excessif de la musique qui se dégageait de cette voiture. Les paroles de _Highway to Hell_ résonnaient dans tout l'habitacle, déclanchant un sourire satisfait chez son conducteur.

La petite foule rassemblée devant le lycée _JFK Kennedy, _fut également attirée par l'élégant boucant que fesaient les Winchester en arrivant. Tous étaient vêtus de beaux costumes, les jeunes femmes rivalisaient entre élégance et mauvais goût sans en avoir conscience. Quelques anciens élèves ne cachèrent pas leur sourire d'envie en découvrant cette superbe pièce de collection.

Derrière son volant, Dean jubilait...C'était _sa_ voiture que ces fils de riches regardaitent avec envie. D'un mouvement bien à lui, il retira ses lunettes de soleil faisant glousser bêtement quelques filles assises sur un banc à quelques mètres de là. A côté de lui, son frère restait silencieux et impassible, le regard concentré, sans prêter attention à tous les gens qui étaient sur la place de l'établissement.

Toujours sans prononcer un seul mot, Dean prit son arme après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien chargée, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam qui imitait ses gestes avec le plus grand professionalisme. L'ainé lui tendit le couteau de Ruby, mais son frère le repoussa.

- Garde-le.

Bien que réticent à l'idée que son cadet utilise ses pouvoirs, il ne voyait pas tellement d'autres solutions. Un regard échangé permit aux frères de se transmettre un "bonne chance", mais avant de descendre, Dean sentit la main de son benjamin se poser sur son épaule.

- Dean...promets-moi que...

- Tout se passera bien Sam...Je te le jure.

Sam approuva, légèrement rassuré et sortit de la voiture en même temps que son frère. Aucun des deux n'avaient éprouvé le besoin de s'habiller comme des pingouins, pourtant ils attirèrent tout autant l'attention. La démarche insolente, Dean arborait un sourire en coin en accordant un bref regard aguicheur aux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient là, celles qui ne se mirent pas à fondre ou à rire bêtement tournèrent les yeux vers Sam qui, encore plus débraillé que son frère, avait les yeux sûrs de lui cachés derrières quelques mèches encore rebelles...Cette fois, il ne restaient plus aucune demoiselles qui n'étaient pas sous le charme d'un des deux Winchester.

- Winchester...Samuel. Fit Sam d'un ton neutre à l'entrée.

Le gringalet qui s'occupait de la liste chercha une minute avant de les laisser entrer avec un sourire idiot. Dean ne pouvait s'empécher de jeter des coups d'oeil à droite ou à gauche, à la recherche d'un éventuel coeur à briser. Sans même tourner la tête vers lui, Sam le sermona.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a une mission Dean.

- Oh ça va...je fesais que regarder...

Le plus jeune considéra avec plus d'attention les anciens élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés dans cette immense pièce qui était le refectoire, sans doute aménagé pour accueillir suffisament de monde. Sam essaya de se remémorer le plan du lycée...Alors, s'ils étaient au refectoire, ils étaient au troisième...Au dessus devaient se trouver tous les labos de chimie et de biologie...en dessous, les salles de maths et d'histoire...encore en dessous le département des langues étrangères et tout en bas, l'accueil et la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme avait toujours trouvé étrange l'agencement de cet établissement, mais le peu d'habitants pouvait expliquer cette organisation.

Un groupe d'hommes un peu plus loin ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'oeil, peu discrets, ce qui interloqua rapidement l'ainé. Sans se démonter, il leur fit un signe de la main, volontairement moqueur.

- Dean les issues sont difficiles d'accès...S'inquiéta son frère en se tournant vers lui.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué...De toute façon les Néphélims ne sont pas là pour eux...

Sam haussa des épaules, peu convaincu...Des démons les accompagneraient, et eux ne se priveraient pas pour faire un massacre.

- Eh Sam ! Appella la voix de Chenoa à travers la foule.

La jeune femme réussit à se dégager et s'approcha du chasseur un sourire illuminant son visage. Sam resta sans voix pendant un court instant, elle était si belle...

- Essaye de la faire partir, je vais voir où en est Castiel. Murmura Dean avant de s'éloigner.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui le fait partir ? Demanda aussitôt l'indienne, inquiète.

- Non pas du tout...C'est...oh c'est Dean, toujours à la recherche de nouvelles conquêtes...

Chenoa le dévisagea une seconde...ou plutôt non, elle le dévorait des yeux, expression mieux employée dans un tel cas...Si bien que Sam détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu...tu es superbe.

- Toi aussi.

Cette fois, il ne put s'empécher d'éclater de rire mais retrouva son sérieux quand l'indienne protesta.

- Mais c'est vrai voyons !

- Pardon...Souffla t-il entre deux rires.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux laissant la place à un échange de regards très parlants. Une fois de plus, ce fut Chenoa qui reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir Sam ?

- C'est pas ça...

- Pourtant tu as trouvé une bonne dizaine d'arguments au téléphone...Contra la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Le chasseur réfléchit pendant une minute, il ne pouvait pas lui dire même s'il se doutait qu'elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard dans la soirée...

- Honnêtement je n'avais pas envie de revoir ce lycée...ça me rappelle juste que...

- Je suis désolée Sam. Le coupa soudainement Chenoa.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Mais de quoi ?

- Dean m'a...m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé à Stanford...

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, un noeud se forma automatiquement dans la gorge du jeune homme qui se balança doucement d'un pied à l'autre, plus que mal à l'aise. Voyant son trouble, Chenoa lui prit doucement la main, mais le couple fut interrompue par une voix masculine, quelque peu criarde.

- Mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ? Serait-ce Sam ? Sam Winchester ?

Le chasseur tourna la tête vers l'intru et reconnut très vite cet idiot de Charles Worthington. Lui par contre avait pensé qu'un costume de pingouin le mettrait sûrement en valeur et arborait fièrement un noeud papillon aux dimensions douteuses.

- Charles je suppose ? Demanda Sam sans joie.

- Eh ouai !

Chenoa se recula légèrement, ne cachant pas son agacement. Indifférent à la jolie jeune femme, sans doute à cause de la quiche blonde greffée à son bras, il tendit la main à Sam qui lui serra poliement. Le dépassant d'une tête il s'apprêta à l'ignorer quand l'autre l'interrompit de nouveau.

- ça alors ! Je t'avais presque oublié !

- Ah oui ? Ben moi j'ai réussi à t'oublier.

Peut-être parcequ'il n'avait pas comprit la plaisanterie, Charles éclata de rire, aussitôt immité par la greluche accrochée à lui.

- Devine ce que je fais maintenant ? Demanda Worthington, apparement désireux de se vanter.

Sam émit un soupir bruyant et émit une hypothèse.

- Tes lacets tout seul ?

Chenoa réprima un rire derrière sa main, et donna un petit coup d'épaule au jeune homme qui vit le visage de son interlocuteur passer par toutes les couleurs.

- Euh..non...enfin oui...Je bosse à la mairie !

- Avec ton père je suppose ? Oh attends...tu étais dans cet incendie l'autre jour pas vrai ?

Charles bomba le torse, ce qui était parfaitement inutile étant donné qu'il était déjà bien trop ridicule.

- Ouai...j'ai sauvé ma secrétaire...

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est son frère qui l'a sauvé...Et toi, il a été obligé de t'assomer parce que tu as paniqué...Le corrigea Chenoa les yeux pleins de malice.

Une fois de plus, Worthington passa par toutes les nuances de rouges au vert en passant même par quelque chose qui ressemblait à du violet, il voulu cracher une belle insulte, mais fut repoussé d'une main en arrière par Sam, qui resta stoïque.

Dean s'approcha de l'homme en imperméable marron, assis au bar. Castiel semblait en pleine conversation avec une jolie rousse qui rigolait à chacune de ses paroles, pourtant l'ange ne semblait pas vouloir la faire rire et finit par la dévisager sans comprendre.

- Votre espèce est vraiment étrange...Finit-il par conclure.

La jeune femme prit la mouche et s'éloigna en levant le menton, Dean prit la place qu'elle occupait une seconde avant et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Espèce d'idiot, tu n'as pas vu qu'elle te draguait ?

Castiel fronça des sourcils.

- Me "draguer" ?

- Oui...te séduire...

- Pourquoi faire ?

Le chasseur grogna d'exaspération et retrouva tout son sérieux en se retournant dos au bar pour observer toute la salle.

- Tu crois qu'on a y arriver ?

- On a pas trop le choix. Répondit Castiel dans un souffle.

Soudain toutes les lumières se mirent à vaciller, la stéréo se mit à siffler et les vitres à trembler. Dean lança un regard perplexe à Castiel qui leva la tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

- Ils arrivent !

L'ainé jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son frère qui hocha discrètement la tête pour lui faire voir qu'il avait comprit. L'ange se tourna vers lui sortant une sorte de pichet de son imperméable. Dean se demanda pendant un instant comment il avait pu faire pour cacher un object de cette taille, mais il se reprit très vite sachant que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Répends ça en cercle...il faut mettre les Néphélims à l'intérieur...Dès que ce sera fait, il faudra y mettre le feu, ça les emprisonnera !

Le chasseur ne perdit pas de temps à poser des questions tandis que Castiel se mit debout sur le bar, une main tendue vers les lumières. Soudain, toutes les ampoules explosèrent en même temps, déclanchant des exclamations de surprise et de peur parmis la foule.

- Tout le monde dehors ! Cria la voix familière de Dean.

Aussi surprise que les autres, Chenoa s'accrocha instinctivement au bras de Sam qui semblait s'éloigner du centre de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il faut que tu sortes d'ici...Lui expliqua t-il calmement.

A ce moment, toutes les vitres explosèrent répendant du verre un peu partout. Le chasseur protégea Chenoa en la prenant contre lui et une seconde plus tard, tourna la tête vers son ainé qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui. Heureusement, ces deux incidents successifs avaient fait fuir une partie des invités, mais il en restait encore qui n'avaient pas pu sortir...Comme Chenoa, ou Charles, et une dizaines d'autres dont le professeur d'histoire que Sam avait eut. Un coup de vent glacial passa dans la pièce, presque semblable à un cri d'effroi et les Winchester comprirent immédiatement que les Néphélims étaient là.

- Sam ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix moins sûre.

Tout était plongé dans le noir, effet sans doute accentué par les créatures, les portes étaient closes et la pièce plongée dans une atmosphère frigorifique.

Le hall fut doucement innondé d'une faible lueur, qui se transforma peu à peu en lumière douceâtre, crépitante et inquiétante. Là, Dean put évaluer plus clairement la situation. Il reposa discrètement la cruche contenant les restes du liquide avec lequel il avait dessiné un cerle au centre de la pièce et remarqua des hommes, tous vêtus de costumes unis, disposés ça et là. Six d'entre eux portaient des vêtements blans, tandis que les autres étaient tout en noir. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour distinguer les Néphélims des Démons. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui lançait des regards mauvais aux anges déchus, tenant Chenoa derrière lui. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un idiot, accompagné de son idiote qui avaient tous les deux ouverts la bouches, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. D'autres invités se tenaient un peu à l'écart, l'air angoissé. Et il y avait Castiel, juste à sa droite, le visage encore plus sérieux et soucieux que d'habitude.

L'un des hommes en costume blanc se racla la gorge, s'apprêtant apparement à prendre la parole.

- Ca peut très bien se passer...tout le monde peut ressortir d'ici en vie, et entier.

- Ou alors, répliqua Castiel, On peut être les seuls à sortir d'ici en vie et entiers.

Le Néphélims se tourna vers lui, un sourire inhumain sur les lèvres.

- Castiel ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Va t'en Hamzel. L'avertit l'ange.

Hamzel éclata de rire...Ses démons et ses anges étaient tous aussi prévisibles les uns que les autres pensa Dean, agacé.

- Un sceau de plus ou de moi...Dis-moi, franchement Castiel, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ca change tout ! S'exclama Dean, désireux de prendre part à l'échange.

Le Néphélim tourna la tête vers lui dans un mouvement furtif, presque surnaturel. Il ferma les yeux et renifla bruyament.

- Ah...Dean Winchester...Celui qui est remonté des Enfers. Le protégé des Anges...

Les invités cillèrent, se demandant certainement qui était cette bande de malades qui parlaient d'anges et d'enfer.

- Lui-même !

Hamzel lança un regard à Castiel, et reporta son attention sur Dean en le toisant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as sauvé Castiel...Cet humain est d'un banal.

- Peut-être pour toi Hamzel...Mais je te rappelle que tu as été banni, tu n'as donc plus les sens que nous avons. Répliqua l'ange sans faire attention au chasseur à côté de lui qui serra le couteau de Ruby, vexé.

Chenoa ressera sa prise autour du bras de Sam tandis que le jeune homme essayait d'imaginer un plan dans sa tête. Il sursauta quand un homme, habillé en blanc, passa juste à côté de lui.

- Mais bien sûr quand il y en a un, il y a l'autre.

Hamzel tourna la tête vers l'autre Néphélim pour voir de quoi il parlait, Sam ne cilla pas quand les deux s'avancèrent, l'air surexcités. D'un geste discret, il se plaça devant Chenoa qui dévisageait les deux hommes en blancs sans comprendre.

- Sam Winchester...Le garçon au sang de...

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, coupa immédiatement Dean, tu pourrais nous dire qui sont tes potes ?

Sam lui lança un regard de remerciements, il n'avait aucune envie que Chenoa apprenne pour le sang de démon qui coulait dans ses veines...Pourtant, si l'autre Néphélim avait reporté son attention sur l'ainé, ce ne fut pas le cas de Hamzel qui s'approcha encore un peu du cadet. De nouveau, il renifla bruyament, et rouvrit les yeux, intrigué.

- Ton odeur est moins marqué qu'avant...Tu n'as...tu as arrêté d'en prendre ?

Par chance, Dean était trop loin pour entendre ce que l'ange déchu lui disait, et Sam se permit de répondre librement.

- Je voulais avoir les idées claires pour te tuer.

- Sam...Murmura Chenoa derrière lui, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Mais le Néphélim ne fit pas attention à elle et éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, se moquant ouvertement de l'audace du jeune chasseur.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Le petit Sammy a décidé de devenir un héros !

La colère monta en Sam sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire...elle allait sortir, d'ici quelques seconde il ne pourrait plus se contrôller...Hamzel posa une main sur son épaule, et chuchota d'une voix cruelle.

- Mais tu n'es pas un héros Sammy...Sinon, tu l'aurais sauvé par vrai ? Tu aurais sauvé Jessica...

S'en fut trop...c'était l'étincelle qui déclara le feu. D'un mouvement de bras, Sam se dégagea de la prise du Néphélim et le repoussa avec puissance. Ce fut le déclancheur.

Tous les démons se précipitèrent mais Dean en contra deux d'un coup, l'un fut tué par un rapide coup de couteau à la gorge, et l'autre fut d'abord assomé par un vol plané, avant d'être poignardé en plein coeur. Castiel leva une main, éclairant soudainement toute la pièce...Quelques cris retentirent et cinq démons s'écroulèrent, raides morts. De son côté, Sam avait profité que Hamzel se soit éloigné pour prendre Chenoa par le bras et l'entrainner à l'écart.

- Sam !

Mais le chasseur ne fit pas attention, il appella les autres invités qui, par réflexe se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Restez tous ici, et surtout, restez groupé ! Leur cria Sam.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et c'est qui ces types ? Et vous êtes qui vous ? Et l'autre avec son imperméable.

Charles ne cessait de poser toutes sortes de questions et voulu s'éloigner des autres, Sam le repoussa d'une main.

- Bouge pas d'ici !

- Et pourquoi je suivrais tes ordres ? Tu es qui d'ailleurs pour me parler comme ça ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Chenoa et lui prit les mains lui faisant sentir toute la gravité de la situation.

- S'il te plait...Fait en sorte que tout le monde reste bien ici.

- D'accord mais...Sam qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

En temps normal, il aurait prit le temps de la rassurer, mais là...il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur son front en lui murmurant un " Je suis désolé", une seconde plus tard, il se retournait pour se retrouver face à un démon.

- Désolé ? Mais de quoi ? Sam !

Sam essaya de se détacher, oublié la voix tremblante d'inquiétude de Chenoa. Il repoussa le démon qui tomba sur la lame de Dean qui était venu le rejoindre.

Au prise avec un Néphélim, Castiel cria à l'ainé d'allumer quelque chose. Dean lança son briquet par terre, déclanchant aussitôt un immense cercle de feu. La vue des flammes déclancha un léger mouvement de recul chez le plus jeune, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se raisonner qu'un démon lui tomba dessus. Il attérit sur le dos, et entendit Dean subir le même traitement non loin de lui.

- Sam !

Il reconnut la voix de Chenoa qui devait assister au spectacle, impuissante. Le chasseur repoussa son attaquant d'un mouvement de pied, et l'homme en noir tomba directement dans les flammes qui grandissaient encore un peu. Le souffle court, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui avait perdu le couteau et se faisait à présent malmener par le démon. Sam ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita vers eux, saisit le poignard au passage et l'enfonça dans le dos de l'agresseur.

- Merci...Murmura Dean, qui reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal.

Les deux frères se tournèrent au moment même où Castiel se débarrassa d'un Néphélim. Il en restait cinq...Pendant un bref instant, Sam sentit la panique monter en lui...C'était du suicide, jamais ils n'auraient le dessus.

L'ange se fit envoyer promener dans les airs par Hamzel qui l'avait attaqué par derrière, une seconde plus tard, Dean se ruait sur lui, en sortant une lame noire.

- Dean non !

Mais c'était trop tard, son ainé avait déjà engagé le combat avec le Néphélim. Sam se sentait dépassé...il ne savait pas où aller et qui aider en premier...

- Alors Sam...on dirait que tu n'es pas ce que papa attendait de toi. Murmura l'un des démon juste derrière lui.

Le benjamin voulu lui donner un coup de couteau en plein coeur, mais il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là d'un simple mouvement de tête. Une légère douleur s'éveilla dans un coin de sa tête, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Non loin de là, il entendait Charles pester.

- C'est une bande de dégénérés ! Ils n'ont qu'à s'entretués mais moi, je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça !

Il tenta de s'éloigner, mais fut retenue par Chenoa, qui malgré sa peur, arrivait à rester calme.

- Sam a dit de ne pas bouger !

- Sam est un débile mental !

Charles n'eut pas l'occasion d'ajouter un mot qu'il s'était prit une droite de la part de l'indienne. Il tomba au sol, assomé sur le coup.

- Quand je te dis de ne pas bouger...Tu ne bouges pas !

Sam secoua la tête, cherchant le couteau de Ruby...Il était tombé bien trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre avant que le démon ne soit sur lui. Il n'avait plus d'autre solution...Dean était aux prises avec Hamzel et s'en prenait aussi pour son grade. Le cadet devait réagir vite s'il voulait le sauver. Alors, il se remit debout et tendit sa main vers l'avant. Le démon fut stoppé net dans sa course, mais sembla s'en amuser.

A à peine un mètre de là, le jeune chasseur sentait tous les regards rivés sur lui...Mais le pire était sans doute l'expression dans les yeux de Chenoa...Surprise, inquiétude, incompréhension, mais aussi peur...voilà tout ce qu'ils exprimaient.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça...Le provoqua l'homme en noir.

Sam entendit Dean pousser un cri de surprise avant d'aller s'écraser contre un mur un peu plus loin...Aussitôt, il sentit la puissance monter en lui...la haine qu'il ressentait pour ses créatures était presque aussi efficace que le sang de démon. Il fixa l'être avec plus de fermeté et l'expression du visage de son ennemi changea...De la fumée noire s'échappa doucement de son corps, pour s'évaporer dans le sol.

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle en se passant une main sous son nez qui avait recommencé à saigner. Il échangea un bref regard avec Chenoa qui se contenta de murmurer son prénom, comme si elle venait de le voir pour la première fois. Il n'attendit pas instant de plus reporta son attention sur Hamzel qui s'approchait lentement de son frère pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Alors que le Néphélim leva son arme, il se retrouva violment projeté contre le mur par Sam, qui avançait vers lui avec calme.

De son côté, Castiel s'était vite remit debout et s'acharnait avec élégance sur tous les démons qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il les exorcisait à la manière "angélique" si bien qu'il ne restait bientôt que deux démons et cinq Néphélims. L'un d'entre eux justement, l'attaqua par derrière, armé d'une lame blanche. Castiel ne prit même pas la peine de sortir la sienne et lui envoya un coup en plein dans la cage thoracique, le projettant à plusieurs mètres de là, au beau milieu des flammes.

Encoré légèrement sonné par sa mauvaise réception contre le mur, Dean accepta l'aide de son petit frère avec reconnaissance quand celui-ci l'aida à se relever.

- Encore merci.

Sam lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et c'est alors que son frère nota la trace de sang sur le visage du plus jeune.

- Sam...

- C'est pas le moment...Répliqua le cadet sachant pertinament ce que pensait Dean de ses pouvoirs.

Un cri perçant, assez semblable à celui d'un aigle attira leur attention à tous les deux, un des Néphélims se précipitait vers eux, le visage à peine humain. Sans prendre le temps de se concerter, les deux frères sortirent leur lames noirs et les lancèrent d'un même geste vers l'ange déchu, qui s'écroula, une expression de pure surprise dans les yeux.

- Comment va ta copine ? Demanda l'ainé comme s'il demandait à quelqu'un s'il aimait le chocolat.

- Chenoa ? Oh elle...elle gère...Ajouta Sam avec un sourire en repensant à la droite que la jeune femme avait collé à Charles.

Un nouveau courant d'air glacé parcoucut la pièce, déclanchant une brusque montée d'angoisse chez tout le monde. Même les démons et les Néphélims stoppèrent, sauf qu'eux, avaient le sourire aux lèvres. La douleur à la tête que ressentait Sam depuis qu'il avait commencé à utiliser ses pouvoirs doubla en intensité, si bien qu'il attira l'attention de Dean sur lui.

- Sam ?

Une main sur le front, le plus jeune murmura entre deux soupirs plaintifs.

- C'est elle...

Son ainé s'apprêta à demander "qui ça elle ?", mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant monter les flammes encore plus haut. Une jeune femme blonde, toute vêtue de blanc s'avança lentement vers eux. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil aux invités, et fit signe à Chenoa de ne pas bouger. L'indienne dû comprendre puisqu'elle incita les autres à se reculer.

- Comment ça se fait que tout ne soit pas prêt ? S'impatienta Lilith.

Hamzel s'avança vers elle avant de s'incliner respectueusement à ses pieds.

- Nous avons eu un contre-temps.

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle..Des cadavres de démons, de Néphélims, du feu et...

- Oh...Castiel ? Supposa Lilith avec un léger sourcillement.

L'ange la toisa avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Lilith...Passe ton chemin...ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

La démone éclata de rire ce qui déclancha un mouvement parmis les Néphélims. Dean en repéra un derrière Castiel, Hamzel était toujours près de Lilith, donc en théorie l'autre était juste derrière eux. Un coup d'oeil à son frère le rassura sur son état, Sam se remit vite d'aplomb boosté par la présence de son ennemie jurée.

- Ou alors ça peut se régler entre toi et moi !

Dean jura intérieurement tandis que la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Une seconde plus tard, elle souriait comme si elle venait de revoir un ami de longue date.

- Sam !

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et s'avança vers elle, les yeux remplis de haine. Lilith immita son mouvement, mais son regard à elle était différent, elle le considéra de haut en bas en le détaillant avec amusement. Sam ne s'en offusqua pas et reprit la parole.

- Laisse les sortir...Tous...Castiel, mon frère, les invités...Laisse les tous partirent et toi et moi...On règle ça.

- Sam...Siffla Dean comme un avertissement.

Mais Lilith n'en tint pas compte, elle s'approcha encore un peu du jeune homme pour se planter à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu crois vraiment être capable de m'affronter Sam ?

La démone lui effleura la joue d'un doigt, dans une attitude volontairement provocante. Le chasseur la fusilla du regard en murmurant.

- On verra bien.

Ce que fit Sam ensuite, ce fut un geste purement "Deanesque", il l'avait vu faire ça tellement de fois au cours de bagarres dans des bars qu'il avait soudain eut envie d'essayer. Il attrapa Lilith par les épaules et lui envoya un violent coup de boule. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur avant de retomber en arrière, complètement sonnée.

Comme il s'y était attendu, les Néphélims se mirent à attaquer, ainsi que les démons...Mais il devait gagner du temps...Un simple mouvement de la main et l'un des hommes en noirs s'envola pour attérir sur une Lilith encore plus furieuse. Castiel se retourna vivement et planta une lame blanche en plein dans le coeur de l'ange déchu qui se tenait derrière lui.

Profitant de la cohue, Dean s'était éloigné des flammes pour se rapprocher des invités, qui cette fois, commencèrent sérieusement à paniquer. Il passa à côté de son frère mais fut surpris de ne pas le voir le suivre.

- Sam ?

- Emmène les dehors Dean ! Lui cria son frère.

Hamzel et le dernier Néphélims s'avancèrent vers eux, visiblement encore un peu moins humains. Lilith, elle, se tenait en retrait désireuse d'observer son ennemi juré en action. Dean attrapa le bras de son cadet qui, d'un geste véhément le repoussa.

- Sam !

- Je t'ai dis de les mettre à l'abri ! Hurla Sam, visiblement dans un état second.

Son ainé le tira un peu plus brusquement sachant très bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Sam, tu l'aura ton combat...Mais pas aujourd'hui !

Sam lui répondit d'un ton calme, d'un ton très mature, ne laissant pas la place à la discussion.

- Dean...j'ai pas le choix.

Son grand frère lui lança un regard qui disait "fais gaffe à toi" et s'approcha des invités.

- Suivez moi !

- Non...Sam !

Comme il s'y était attendu, Chenoa était plus que réticente à l'idée de laisser Sam affonter les deux Néphélims et Lilith, mais il lui avait promit de la mettre en sécurité.

- Sam sait se défendre Chenoa...Ne discute pas...

- Oh mais personne ne sort d'ici ! Trancha soudain la voix glacée de Lilith.

Un simple clignement de yeux et les flammes doublèrent en volume, atteignant le plafond...Rongeant la charpente...L'incendie devenait incontrôllable. Sentant la peur monter en lui, Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

- C'était pas prévu ça !

Mais l'ange ne l'écoutait pas, il fixait quelque chose au travers du feu, il le fixait avec un tel interêt que Dean et Chenoa suivirent son regard. Sam fesait face aux deux Néphélims, il était droit et sûr de lui, malgré les flammes qui les entouraient.

Soudain, il sortit deux lames noirs qu'il retourna comme deux épées, les yeux fixés sur ses ennemis. Hamzel fut le premier a attaqué, mais le cadet para son coup avec une agilité presque insolente. Le deuxième Néphélim en profita pour se jeter sur lui, mais il râta sa cible quand celle-ci se déplaça au dernier moment. Les deux lames noires que tenait Sam se croisèrent avec style, empéchant celle de Hamzel de s'abattre sur lui. Un coup de pied, et l'ange déchu se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Le jeune chasseur se tourna vers l'autre pour lui attraper le bras et le retourner afin de lui faire lâcher sa lame. Le Néphélim, complètement à la merci de Sam ne le vit pas faire tourner son arme pour l'attraper comme un couteau, une seconde plus tard, l'ange déchu était mort.

- Oh mon Dieu...Souffla la jeune femme près de Dean.

Lui aussi restait bouche-bée...Etait-ce bien son petit-frère qui se battait là ? Etait-ce bien le petit Sammy qu'il avait sauvé des flammes ? Qu'il avait bercé quand il était bébé ? Consolé après un cauchemard ? Rassuré après une mauvaise chasse ? Non...en fait ce n'était pas le petit Sammy...c'était Sam...

Dean vit le visage de Lilith changer carrément d'expression...Il était passé de la colère quand elle était arrivée, de l'agacement quand elle avait vu Castiel, du désir et de la peur au cours de sa discussion avec Sam, de l'interêt malsain quand elle l'avait regardé se battre...Mais maintenant, c'était de la terreur qu'il pouvait lire sur elle. Hamzel et son frère avaient ré-engagé le combat tandis qu'elle se leva murmurant quelque chose.

- Castiel !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il s'aperçut que l'ange avait attérit juste derrière elle, le couteau de Ruby à la main. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, Lilith se retourna et leva une main vers lui, geste aussi effectué par Castiel. Deux hâlots lumineux se recontrèrent, illuminant encore plus la pièce.

Un brouhaha épouvantable attira l'attention de Dean derrière lui...Avant d'aller affronter le démon, l'ange avait fait en sorte de détruire la porte.

- Aller aller, tout le monde dehors ! Cria l'ainé.

Les invités ne se furent pas priés, tous sauf une...Chenoa s'agrippa au bras de Dean en le suppliant presque.

- Non...Sam ! Je veux rester avec Sam !

- Tu n'as qu'à descendre et tu sera dehors ! Je t'en prie Chenoa fais ce que je te dis !

Mais l'indienne avait réponse à tout.

- Tu restes toi pas vrai ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui était en train de mettre la raclée du siècle au Néphélim...Pourtant il ressentait quelque chose...Un mauvais pressentiment...

- Bon ok...Mais tu ne me laches pas d'une semelle !

Chenoa fit oui de la tête et reporta également son attention sur le combat entre Sam et le Hazmel. Un pilier enflammé s'écroula juste derrière l'ange déchu, l'emprisonnant. Le cadet des Winchester s'avança vers lui, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Alors, le Néphélim tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Tu sens cette puissance en toi Winchester ? Ce pouvoir ? C'est le démon que tu as en toi...

Sam ne cilla pas, faisant tournoyer la lame noire dans sa main.

- Tu es comme nous Sam...tu es mauvais...

Hamzel tenta vainement de porter un coup, mais il fut désarmé d'un geste furtif de son adversaire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais Sam l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers lui. Il échangèrent un bref regard, puis le jeune chasseur plongea la lame noire entre les côtes du Néphélims, le tuant lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps sans vie de l'ange déchu retomba lourdement sur le sol, aussitôt dévoré par les flammes.

Ange contre Démon, c'était une bataille sans fin, si bien qu'après s'être épuisée à essayer de tuer Castiel, Lilith baissa le bras, sachant que ni elle ni son adversaire n'aurait le dessus. La jeune femme entendit le cri de son dernier Néphélim et comprit que ses projets venaient de tomber à l'eau. Elle tourna la tête vers Castiel qui lui adressa un léger sourire.

- On dirait que c'est nous qui avons gagné cette fois !

La démone fulminait de rage...Ces Winchester commençaient sérieusement à l'ennuyer...En un cri perçant, la fumée noire décida de s'extirper du corps de la jeune femme qui s'écroula, sans doute morte depuis longtemps. Castiel la considéra une seconde en soupirant de soulagement...Un sceau de sauvé.

Au moment même où Dean voulut soupirer de soulagement, il se sentit brusquement repoussé. Il bascula un peu plus loin, manquant de s'effondrer dans les flammes. D'instinct, il se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme que son agresseur avait fondu sur lui, lui envoya au passage un violent coup de pied en pleine tête. L'ainé des Winchester resta immobile, sonné...Cependant, il distinguait encore à peu près les formes autour de lui, ce qui lui permit de voir Chenoa se faire bousculer à son tour par le même homme qui se retourna et fut à terre par Sam. Dean secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place et se jeta dans la melée ayant aisément reconnut la silhouette de Luc.

Les deux frères réussirent rapidement à isoler le chasseur dont les yeux, exorbités par la haine les aurait tués s'ils étaient dotés de canons mitrailleurs.

- Arrête ça Luc...S'exclama Dean en crachant un peu de sang. On va tous y laisser notre peau.

- Tant mieux ! Vociféra ce dernier, hors de lui.

Sam prit une seconde pour vérifier que Chenoa allait bien, l'indienne était déjà debout et se tenait en retrait, près de la porte bientôt rejointe par Castiel. Seulement le moment d'innatention du cadet lui couta cher car Luc en profita pour le désarmer d'un coup pied, bousculant le frère ainé au passage.

Tout autour d'eux, la pièce tombait en ruine, littéralement dévorée par les flammes. Dean pouvait sentir l'angoisse de son cadet monter aussi il tenta de l'appaiser d'un regard. Luc qui avait assisté à la scène se moqua.

- Alors Sammy...toujours dans les pattes de ton frère...

Le chasseur reporta son attention sur Dean.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il serait un boulet...que tu ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu veux de ta vie...Et regardes, j'avais raison...Parce qu'à cause de lui, tu vas mourrir !

L'ainé lui hurla de la fermer et se jeta sur lui, alternant coups de pieds et coups de poings, faisant reculer Luc de plusieurs mètres. Sam se tourna vers l'ange qu'il distingait à peine au travers des flammes.

- Castiel, emmènes-là dehors !

Chenoa protesta, mais ne put rien faire quand Castiel la saisit par le bras pour disparaître avec elle. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'eux...Les Winchester contre Grant...une dernière fois.

Sam se rendit vite compte que l'incendie devenait incontrôllable, il n'arrivait d'ailleurs presque plus à voir son frère et Luc qui continuaient de se battre. Son ainé lui administra un violent coup de coude en plein dans les dents, le faisant vaciller. Mais la rage du chasseur ne fesait qu'augmenter, à chaque nouveau crochet, chaque nouvelle blessure que lui infligeait son ancien ami le rendait encore plus fou. Mettant toute sa haine dans son mouvement, Dean lui envoya son poing droit sur la joue. Luc bascula pour se cogner avec violence contre le mur.

Un grognement sourd sortit du fond de sa gorge, il fit reculer Dean d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, saisit une lame noire qui restait et fit un grand mouvement circulaire. Tout ce que Sam entendit fut un cri de douleur poussé par son ainé, il le vit tomber à genoux, du sang coulant sur ses mains... Un bourdonnement se mit à assourdir le jeune WInchester qui ne percevait plus rien, sauf cette haine incontrollable...son corps réagit sans que son esprit n'ait fait le poing. Il se précipita sur Luc, nettement avantagé par la fumée qui brouillait la vue du chasseur.

Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur Grant qui ne pouvait que les encaisser tellement ils étaient rapides et puissants. Luc ne se défendait même plus des attaques de Sam, il les subissait. Le combat s'éloigna un peu de Dean qui reprenait son souffle doucement, il baissa prudement les yeux vers sa blessure, une large entaille lui zebrait le haut du torse, mais par chance ça ne semblait pas être profond...Un centimètre trop près et il était mort. Mais son jeune frère ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, il continuait de frapper Luc encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, de plus en violement...Il était à bout, il ne se maitrisait plus du tout. Dean savait qu'il devait intervenir, sinon Sam allait commettre l'irréparable et il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie...Cette erreur, c'était lui alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans, qui avait empéché son père de la commettre.

Son frère ainé fut derrière lui en quelques secondes et eut le plus grand mal à retenir son cadet qui pleurait presque de rage.

- Sam ! Sam arrête ! Sam regarde-moi ! Lui cria Dean.

Mais Sam n'écoutait pas, il le frappait, l'autre ne ressemblait plus à rien...un morceau de viande rouge...C'était l'image peu ragoutante qu'il donnait. L'ainé attrapa le bras de son frère, le forçant à le regarder.

- Ecoute-moi...Sam...C'est moi...Laisse-le Sammy...

Le visage de son cadet se radoucit, comme s'il redevenait humain tout à coup...

- Dean ?

Celui-ci lui sourit, indifférent à Luc qui leva la tête vers eux avec un regard mauvais.

- Viens Sammy...

Il réussit à l'éloigner de Luc, sachant qu'il était désormais urgent qu'ils sortent tous les deux de là au plus vite. Ils firent quelque pas, la porte était en vue, mais Dean sentit quelque chose...ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'accablait depuis tout à l'heure...Il se retourna un instant trop tard, dans un ultime effort, Luc avait bondit sur eux, faisant basculer l'ainé contre le mur, Sam réussit à l'esquiver la première fois, mais quand Grant se rua sur lui une seconde fois, il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Dean eut juste le temps de voir Luc plaquer son frère au sol...puis il y eut un grand bruit et les deux avaient disparus...L'incendie qui faisait rage depuis le début de la bataille avait sérieusement endomagé la structure du batiment, et le plancher n'avait visiblement pas supporté le poids des deux hommes.

Le coeur de l'ainé battait à deux cent à l'heure, il ne prit pas le temps de se remettre debout et glissa jusqu'au trou béant dans lequel Grant et Sam étaient tombés. Les flammes étaient également en train de dévorer les étages inférieurs, sûrement un coup de colère de Lilith en partant, aussi il distingua nettement la silhouette allongée de son jeune frère au milieu des flammes.

- Sam !

Sonné, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, se rendant doucement compte qu'il était cerné par une de ses plus grandes peurs. Dean ne respira pas...il ne pouvait pas...Que faire ? Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de sauter à son tour...Mais l'idée ne lui semblait pas si réfléchie que ça...Sam était deux étages plus bas, il suffisait de le rejoindre...

Par chance les escaliers ne furent pas bouchés par les flammes et rejoindre le niveau où était son frère ne lui prit que trois à quatre minutes. D'un coup de pied précis, il enfonça la porte, se revoyant soudainement à Stanford quelques années plutôt quand il avait sauvé Sam de l'incendie...

- Sam !

Il espérait tant que son cadet lui réponde, qu'il le guide jusqu'à lui, car au travers des gigantesques flammes et de l'épaisse fumée, il doutait pouvoir le retrouver sans son aide.

- Dean...Gémit une voix non loin de lui.

Il la reconnut aussitôt...Il se mit à courir aussi vite que son état le permettait et ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir...Allongé, se tordant de douleur et de peur.

- Sam !

Une épaisse tige de métal dépassait de la jambe de son cadet, l'empéchant de ce fait de faire le moindre mouvement. Sans hésiter, Dean sauta à travers les flammes pour rejoindre son cadet. Soulagé de le voir, Sam tendit un bras vers lui.

- Hey je suis là...je suis là Sammy...Le rassura son frère en s'agenouillant près de lui.

L'ainé prit la peine de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil...Mais aucune trace de Luc...peut-être avait-il été dévoré par l'incendie ?

- Dean je...je peux pas...Commença son frère.

- Chut...Je sais Sammy...T'inquiète pas je vais te sortir de là...

Sam leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, ne pouvant plus cacher sa peur...Dean essaya de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser et reporta son attention sur la blessure de son cadet. La tige était mal placée...S'il la retirait, son petit frère se viderait de son sang en quelques secondes...Mais s'il ne faisait rien, ils brûleraient ici tous les deux.

- Dean...Bafouilla son cadet en voulant attirer son attention. Va t'en...

- Alors là Sammy, n'y comptes même pas...N'essais même pas de me faire tes yeux de cocker je suis catégorique.

- S'il te plait...

Ne lui accordant pas un regard, sans doute par peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans celui de Sam, Dean posa une main sur la tige déclanchant immédiatement un spasme de douleur chez son frère.

- Il faut que je la retire...ça va aller mon grand...

C'était plus pour se rassurer lui, mais Sam hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et l'ainé agrippa la barre tandis que le plus jeune ferma les yeux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Dean compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et il tira d'un coup sec. Instantanément, son cadet poussa un cri en rouvrant les yeux... Du sang se mit à gicler, signe que l'artère était touchée. Otant sa ceinture, le grand frère se dépécha de faire un garrot qu'il serra de toutes ses forces.

- Courage Sammy.

Mais les yeux de Sam clignèrent plusieurs fois et une seconde plus tard, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille malgré les flammes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

- Dean...murmura t-il d'une voix quasi innaudible.

Dean retira sa veste et la déposa sur son cadet pour le réchauffer...Son visage palissait à vue d'oeil et ses yeux devenaient vitreux. Une main fermement appuyée sur la blessure, il posa l'autre sur la joue de son benjamin.

- Sammy...reste avec moi Sammy !

Les lèvres du plus jeune bougèrent légèrement, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche...Dean le voyait s'enfoncer, impuissant, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait l'horrible impression de revivre cette scène...Cette scène qu'il revivait en permancence dans ses cauchemars...Cette nuit où Sam s'était effondré dans ses bras...Cette nuit où il avait vu la vie quitter son cadet en quelques minutes...cette nuit où Sam était mort.

- Je t'interdis de me refaire ça...Tu m'entends ? Sammy !

Mais Sam ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus lutter contre le noir et le froid qui l'envahissaient déjà. Il entendit Dean l'appeler plus fermement, avec encore plus de détresse dans la voix.

- Sammy !

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait qu'il pleurait...Et puis, la voix de son frère se fit plus lointaine...Pour ne plus ressembler qu'à un écho...Finalement, il ne l'entendit plus.


	16. Chapter 16

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

_Bip...Bip...Bip..._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Un réveil ? Son frère avait encore dû oublier de le couper...

_Bip...bip...bip..._

Bon sang...personne n'entendait ce bruit si agaçant ou quoi ?

_Bip...bip...Bip..._

Mais où étaient-ils tous passés ?

Mis à part le bruit agaçant du moniteur cardiaque, la première sensation que ressentit Sam fut la chaleur...Quelque chose de chaud était posé sur sa main. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, car il n'avait pas encore essayé d'ouvrir les yeux.

_- Il se réveille..._Dit une voix totalement inconnue.

Evidement...Dean n'avait pas pensé à couper le réveil ! Dean...ce fut sa voix qu'il entendit juste après.

- _Ouvre les yeux champion...Aller...Fais un effort Sammy..._

C'est Sam ! Et "champion", il ne supportait déjà par ça quand il avait neuf ans alors ce n'était pas à...à quel âge d'ailleurs ? La chaleur sur sa main se fit plus pressante et le jeune homme comprit alors qu'elle était provoquée par la main de son frère qui frottait la sienne doucement.

_- Samuel, vous m'entendez ?_

Et c'était qui cet idiot qui ne cessait de poser des questions débiles ?

_- Sam Winchester veux-tu ouvrir tes yeux tout de suite ! _

Ah cette fois il reconnaissait Dean...Il ferma un peu plus fort ses yeux avant de commencer à entre-ouvrir ses paupières...Quelques formes indistinctes se dessinèrent mais pour le moment, il était incapable de mettre des visages et des noms dessus. Il tourna la tête faiblement sur la gauche et distingua Dean, lui au moins, il le reconnaissait !

- _Eh...alors...comment tu te sens mon grand ?_

Voilà que c'était "mon grand" maintenant... Sam cligna des yeux pendant de longues minutes, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_- Sam, est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ?_

Dans un asile de fou ? Non...mais cet imbécile qui ne cessait de le tourmenter devrait peut-être y aller. Il ouvrit la bouche essayant de formuler un mot...mais tout ce qu'il put faire c'est émettre un son...Il se reprit, se concentra et fit tous les efforts du monde pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot...

- Hop...ital...

Dean eut un sourire, à la fois soulagé et moqueur..Les antalgiques avaient un effet radicale sur son jeune frère qui semblait complètement plané. Pourtant l'ainé s'approcha, sachant qu'il lui devait des explications.

- Tu as été admis il y a trois jours Sam...les médecins se sont bien occupés de toi...ils ont réussit à stopper l'hémorragie...Mais tu es resté dans le coma...Un vrai louard, tu ne voulais pas te réveiller !

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire, mais en vérité il ne pouvait cacher à personne le fait qu'il avait été mort d'inquiétude, incapable même de trouver le sommeil. Le médecin vérifia les constantes de son patient et leur annonça qu'il repasserait dans quelques heures quand il serait plus réveillé.

En effet trois heures plus tard, Sam était beaucoup alerte, les yeux grands ouverts il ne cessait de demander à son frère d'aller se reposer, inquiet par sa mine déconfite. Il se fit choyer par son ainé quand il voulu s'assoir, mais il le repoussa gentiment de la main.

- Dean...je peux...me ...débrouiller...

Mais se redresser n'était pas tâche aisée, alors il finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos, en capitulant. Dean se leva et le soutint, un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur son visage. Confortablement installé, Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à sa jambe légèrement suspendue. Tellement de questions fusaient dans son esprit qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer...Peut-être par le début ?

- Dean...

- Oui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non c'est pas ça...Soupira le plus jeune. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Dean repoussa délicatement la jambe valide de son cadet pour s'assoir sur le lit avec lui.

- De quoi tu te rappelles ?

- Euh...la bataille...Les Néphélims...j'ai tué Hamzel...Et Lilith...Lilith est partie... Ensuite...ensuite Luc est arrivé...il t'a blessé...j'ai cru que...j'ai cru que tu étais mort...Alors je l'ai frappé. Après tu...tu es venu...et...

Sam s'arrêta en fronçant des sourcils, puis il leva les yeux vers son frère qui comprit qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien après ça. Alors Dean poursuivit.

- Vous vous êtes battus, et vous êtes passés à travers le plancher...Maladroit comme tu es, tu t'es embroché la cuisse !

Le jeune frère émit un léger rire et laissa son ainé reprendre.

- Je t'ai rejoints...Mais on était encerclé par les flammes...Il fallait que je te sorte de là alors j'ai retiré la tige métallique de ta jambe. Mais tu as fait une hémorragie et tu as perdu connaissance...Ensuite Castiel est arrivé, je dois dire qu'il tombait bien lui ! Il a réussit à nous ouvrir un passage avec ses pouvoirs d'anges...Il m'a aidé à te porter et on t'a emmené dehors...Quinze minutes après tu étais au bloc en train de te faire charcuter...On est tous resté à l'hôpital mais tu ne te réveillais pas...On t'a veillé, mais tu étais plongé dans le coma...Et puis ce matin, tu as émergé...

Sam attendit quelques instants car l'évocation de l'incident sembla perturber son ainé...Finalement, il osa demander d'une voix timide.

- Et...et Chenoa ?

Dean ne put s'empécher d'éclater de sourire.

- Elle est restée ici tout le temps...Elle ne t'as pas lâché d'une semelle...Mais là, elle est partie dormir...

- Et tu devrais en faire autant. Lui conseilla le plus jeune.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître...Castiel ? L'ange entra timidement, son expression extrèmement soucieuse toujours greffée sur le visage.

- Salut Cas' ! S'exclama Sam enthousiaste.

- Bonjour Sam...je...je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais alors je...

- Tu es venu aux nouvelles parce que tu étais inquiet. Conclut Dean tout bas.

Le plus jeune l'avait entendu et se contenta d'échanger un regard complice avec lui, puis il se tourna vers l'ange qui était justement la personne dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

- Castiel, j'ai un service à te demander...

- Je t'écoute.

Sam évita les yeux interloqués de son ainé et reprit.

- Tu peux convaincre Dean d'aller dormir.

Castiel hocha la tête pour se tourner vers le grand frère.

- Dean. Va dormir.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Super, très persuasif Cas' !

L'ange s'avança pour venir poser une main sur son épaule, attitude assez troublante venant de lui.

- Dean...je te promets de veiller sur Sam pendant que tu te repose.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce car tous étaient surpris d'une telle...humanité...Même Dean ne trouva rien à dire.

- Bon...ok...mais au moindre problème...

- Je viendrais te chercher moi-même. Coupa l'ange.

L'ainé cilla plusieurs fois et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir accordé une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Hey Dean ! L'appella Sam avant qu'il ne sorte.

Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt et vit un léger malaise dans les yeux de son frère.

- Merci...

Pour toute réponse, Dean lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de la chambre, pour enfin, aller prendre ce repos si mérité.

Dean passa la semaine suivante à faire des allers et retours entre le motel et l'hôpital et eut bientôt la confirmation du médecin que son frère allait pouvoir sortir. Tout enthousiaste, le chasseur arpenta les couloirs, qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur, pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son cadet. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra avec fracas. Le malaise le prit quand il s'aperçut de la présence de Chenoa qui était en pleine discussion avec Sam.

- Oh...pardon...

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire joyeux tandis qu'il eut le droit à un regard exaspéré de son frère.

- J'ai euh...j'ai parlé au médecin et il...il m'a dit que tu pourrai sortir demain dans la journée...

Sam hocha la tête mais le silence retomba très vite dans la pièce, gênée, Chenoa se leva.

- Bon je...je vais rentrer...Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux...

Elle passa à côté de Dean et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte, un léger regard vers Sam et elle quitta la chambre. L'ainé se tourna vers son frère qui soupirait, la tête baissée.

- Je suis désolé...je suis arrivé au mauvais moment...

- Non c'est rien...de toute façon, on ne se disait pas grand chose...Répondit son benjamin la mine triste.

Dean sentait bien qu'il avait besoin de parler, aussi il tira une chaise pour s'assoir près de lui, sachant que ce geste suffirait à lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui.

- Comment elle a prit la chose ?

Sam émit un léger rire sans joie.

- Elle me prends pour un dingue...

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda son ainé surpris d'une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

Son cadet haussa des épaules.

- Non...mais...

- Mais quoi Sam ? Tu vas rester là les bras croisés ? Une fille comme ça, ça se retrouve pas à tous les coins de rues ! S'exclama Dean essayant de secouer son frère.

Il savait pertinement que Sam et elle avaient de profonds sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et même si son cadet ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de la mort de Jessica, il ne devait pas pour autant s'interdire le bonheur.

- De toute façon ça ne change rien maintenant...Demain je sors...On quitte la ville...Fin de l'histoire.

Dean fut tenté de lui taper l'arrière de la tête, mais il préféra s'abstenir, sa tête de mule de petit frère changerait d'avis...Il le connaissait trop bien.

Le lendemain, Dean et lui sortirent de l'hôpital...Enfin ! Sam marcherait à l'aide d'une béquille encore quelques semaines mais rien d'inquiétant. D'ailleurs, son cadet avait reprit les vieilles habitudes et posait tout un tas de questions à son ainé, notament sur sa blessure. Son frère lui assura qu'il n'avait rien, mis à part une belle collection de points de sutures.

- Les filles adorent les cicatrices ! S'était-il vanté sous le regard exaspéré de Sam.

Le voyage de retour au motel dans l'Impala fut calme et silencieux, mais Dean voyait bien que son passager était inquiet.

- Pourquoi cette tête de mérou Sam ?

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement, sans doute inconscient d'avoir été observé par son grand frère.

- Pour rien...

- Sam...L'avertit Dean d'un ton sévère.

Il sourit intérieurement quand son jeune frère se mit à table...Il savait tout ce qui le faisait craquer.

- Et pour Luc ? Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

Reportant son attention sur la route, le regard de Dean se fit plus noir.

- J'en sais rien Sammy...Et honnêtement, je préfère ne pas savoir...

Le soir venu, Castiel leur rendit visite au motel pour les féliciter d'avoir empécher le sceau d'être brisé. D'humeur enjoué, Dean proposa à l'ange et à son frère de l'accompagner au bar pour fêter ça. Sam et Castiel déclinèrent poliement l'invitation, mais l'ainé réussit cependant à les convaincre.

Trente minutes plus tard, après un cours trajet en voiture exaspérant à cause des commentaires de l'ange, le groupe arriva au bar le plus fréquenté de la ville.

- Dean tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire...Tout le monde parle de ce qui s'est passé au lycée...

- Détents-toi Sammy...Demain on taille la route, on a bien le droit de profiter un peu de notre temps libre...Et les gens nous prennent pour des fous, on sera tranquilles, je te le jure.

Peu convaincu, Sam entra à la suite de son frère qui lui tint la porte avec un léger regard pour sa béquille. Castiel entra derrière eux, l'air ahuri. Ils s'installèrent au bar, au plus près de boissons.

- Trois Wisky s'il vous plait jolie mademoiselle ! S'exclama Dean, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

La serveuse se mit au travail, les joues devenant d'un rouge tomate. Dean ne la lachait plus des yeux, lui adressant même un léger sourire en coin à faire glousser une bonne soeur. La jeune femme lui servit sa commance très lentement, peu désireuse d'aller s'occuper d'un autre pour le moment. Castiel, qui avait observé la scène sans un mit finit par se tourner vers la serveuse.

- Il vous drague.

Sam pouffa de rire, s'étranglant à moitié dans sa boisson tandis que Dean tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant un regard noir. Bizarrement, la jeune femme était repartie un peu plus loin.

- Merci !

- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu faisais ? Demanda aussitôt l'ange, penaud.

- Si mais c'était pas une raison pour casser mon coup !

Dean croisa les bras sur le bar, bien décidé à bouder son ami. De son côté, Sam n'arrivait à s'arrêter de rire...Son ainé s'était prit un rateau à cause de Castiel...c'était une histoire à noter dans le Grand livre de la drague de Dean !

- Bonsoir Sam...

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement, reconnaissant la voix de Chenoa. Il se tourna vers elle, et fut comme toujours, éblouit par sa beauté.

- Salut...

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que le jeune homme ne se remette les idées en place, il tira un tabouret en lui faisant signe de s'assoir. Il lui offrit à boire et un silence retomba immédiatement. Derrière lui, Dean et Castiel étaient en plein débat sur l'art de la séduction...Plus précisément, son ainé donnait un cours à l'ange.

Il reporta très vite son attention sur Chenoa car il savait très bien qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle...Commença t-il

L'indienne leva les yeux vers lui, sans un mot.

- Je...je voulais m'excuser...pour...pour te pas t'avoir parlé de...de tout ça...Continua Sam.

Chenoa posa une main sur la sienne, dans un geste rassurant.

- Je sais que j'ai été un peu bizarre depuis...enfin depuis ça...Mais comprends moi Sam, je...je ne savais pas comment réagir...Je pense en réalité que j'ai eu peur...

Le jeune chasseur détourna la tête, la gorge serrée. Mais aussitôt il sentit la main de l'indienne se resserer sur la sienne.

- Ce n'était pas de toi que j'ai eu peur...Mais...des anges...des démons...ça fait un choc...Et apprendre que tu les combat tous les jours...et ce depuis...depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, et même bien avant...

Sam fronça des sourcils, il se rappellait bien de la jeune fille qu'il avait connu à seize ans, elle croyait à toutes les histoires de son grand père...

- Mais...pour les Wendigowaks..Tu savais qu'ils existaient non ?

- Croire à ses montres est une chose Sam, mais savoir que les anges et que les démons existent en est une autre.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un bref regard, vite brisé par Sam qui détourna la tête en répettant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Non Sam...c'est moi qui le suit...

Sam cilla sans comprendre et le visage de Chenoa se fit plus doux, ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse.

- Pour ce que tu dois faire...Je me rappelle parfaitement que ce n'était pas cette vie que tu voulais...Même si je ne savais pas encore de quoi tu parlais... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis triste que tu ne puisses pas réaliser tes rêves.

- J'avais seize ans Chenoa...Depuis mes rêves ont changés...Expliqua Sam, même si quelque part en lui, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

L'indienne le dévisagea un instant, comme si elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la vérité...Puis elle baissa la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Dean qui leur jetait des coups d'oeil curieux depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas partir...pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme cilla avant de répondre d'un ton brisé.

- Oui.

Dean enfilait les verres de téquila, bien décidé à battre Castiel à ce jeu là. Mais l'ange restait impassible tandis que lui commençait à perdre l'équilibre. Finalement, il abdiqua, peu désireux de se taper une gueule de bois le lendemain matin.

- Il y a pas à dire Cass', tu es un vrai bout en train ! Le narga le chasseur.

Assis droit comme un "i" sur son tabouret de bar, Castiel tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je ne saisit pas l'expression.

Dean soupira, exaspéré...Il tourna la tête, cherchant le soutien de Sam mais son frère n'était pas là...L'ainé parcourut le bar des yeux et l'aperçut à la sortie, main dans la main avec Chenoa, sourire aux lèvres. Le chasseur reprit sa position initiale en riant pour lui-même.

- TOI ! Hurla quelqu'un depuis le fond de la pièce.

Tout le monde sursauta pour se tourner vers cet excité qui s'approchait du bar, le visage transpirant d'alcool. Dean le reconnut tout de suite : c'était James...dit Jimmy...dit "Pitbull"...Dit "débile profond" pour les Winchester.

- Tiens salut Jimmy. Répondit simplement l'ainé sans même sourciller.

Il prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson sans se soucier de l'autre décérébré qui vociférait à côté de lui.

- Tu as tué Luc !

- Petite rectification : ton pote a essayé de tuer mon frère, notons qu'il a presque réussit, et il s'est fait cramé comme une chipolata pour rien...Dean émit un rire bête. C'était marrant !

James poussa un cri, plus semblable à le cri que pousserait un chimpanzé en colère, qu'un chasseur hors de lui mais bon...c'était l'intention qui comptait...A côté de l'ainé, Castiel tourna la tête lentement. Une idée stupide et marranta naquit alors dans l'esprit de Dean...

Le jeune homme prit l'ange par les épaules pour qu'il se lève et le mit entre lui et James. Les deux le regardaient sans comprendre.

- Jimmy, je te présente Castiel...C'est le type qui t'as assomé avec un tesson de bouteille...Castiel, je te présente Jimmy, c'est le type que tu as assomé avec une bouteille.

Les présentations faites, James posa un regard haineux sur l'ange...Déjà que le manque de neurones le pénalisait gravement, mais le manque de neurones cumulé à un manque de sobriété était carrément catastrophique sur lui.

- Vooouuuus ! Cracha t-il lentement.

Dean commanda un autre verre en riant, surpris qu'un tel crétin soit toujours vivant après toutes ses années.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse contre un sujet aussi peu développé de votre espèce ? Demanda Castiel d'un ton neutre.

James poussa un second cri de rage...celui de trop car plusieurs personnes se mirent à éclater de rire, peu convaincu par la voix chevrotante du chasseur. Jimmy fit craquer son poing et l'envoya en plein dans la face de l'ange qui tourna légèrement la tête sous le coup. En fait, celui qui s'était fait le plus mal, c'était James...

Castiel s'apprêta à poser deux doigts sur son front quand il fut retenu dans son geste par Dean.

- Wow wow...attends une minute...Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas utiliser tes pouvoirs sur lui ?

- Non ?

- Parce que ça ne serait pas loyal Cass'...Tu dois te mettre à son niveau...

L'ange parût inquiet.

- Je ne dois quand même pas pousser un cri ?

L'envie de dire oui titilla Dean...mais il la combattit bravement et secoua la tête.

- Non...mais tu peux lui coller une bonne droite.

Castiel baissa les yeux vers ses mains et resta silencieux pendant un instant...Puis il releva doucement le visage et sans bouger le reste du corps, frappa James en plein dans le nez...Le chasseur fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et retomba sur le dos, assomé. L'ange se tourna vers Dean, hilare.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !

Le jeune homme lui donna une brève tape sur l'épaule en sourcillant. Décidément, quand cette histoire d'Apocalypse serait finit, il devrait s'occuper de décoincer cet emplumé !


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà...on arrive déjà à l'épilogue...Merci pour les reviews et surtout pour tout vos compliments.**

**Petite surprise en bas de la page...**

Glasgow, Montana - 1999.

Dès le lendemain de l'affrontement avec Luc et les Wendigowaks, John ordonna à ses fils de préparer leur affaires, car ils devaient se rendre dans le sud du pays, en Floride. D'abord, Dean en fut ravit, mais sa joie se dissipa quand il vit l'immense déception dans les yeux de son frère.

Le beau temps avait prit la place des derniers vestiges de l'hiver rendant la ville beaucoup plus joviale et beaucoup plus plaisante. Mais l'humeur de Sam n'y était pas, et son ainé savait très bien pourquoi...Ils quittaient Glasgow pour ne sans doute, jamais y revenir...son cadet avait eut sa première vraie histoire d'amour ici..Et donc inévitablement, sa première rupture.

Fermant son sac à dos avec mauvaise humeur, son jeune frère gardait les yeux baissés et restait silencieux. Dean tenta une approcha, profitant du fait que leur père n'était pas là.

- Hey Sam...ça va ?

- Je m'en remettrais...Souffla son benjamin d'un ton sans émotion.

L'ainé posa une main sur son sac, pour l'empécher de maltraiter la pauvre fermeture éclair.

- Je ne parlais pas de tes blessures...

Comme s'il méritait toute son attention, Sam baissa les yeux sur le plancher.

- Tu lui as parlé ? Demanda Dean doucement.

Son cadet se racla la gorge sans doute pour effacer toute trace de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Au téléphone...Depuis l'hôpital...

- Laisse-moi deviner...Elle t'en veut de l'avoir planter là comme ça ?

Les lèvres de son frère s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

- Même pas...elle est simplement triste...triste que je parte...triste qu'on n'est pas pu être plus longtemps ensemble...

La voix de Sam se perdit derrière un nouveau raclement de gorge et il souleva son sac pour le poser devant la porte. Dean l'entendit renifler discrètement, et il daigna enfin relever la tête vers lui, un sourire insouciant sur le visage.

- Enfin..c'est la vie pas vrai ? On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire !

L'insolence avec laquelle il avait dit ça ne trompa pas son ainé qui voyait bien toute la peine qu'il ressentait à l'idée de partir...Il croisa son regard et vit celui de Sam se détourner rapidement...L'adolescent traversa la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, prétextant une migraine.

Dean n'avait jamais eut de véritable chagrin d'amour...il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait...Mais il pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Se sentir bien avec quelqu'un, se sentir aimer, se sentir libre et prêt à tout pour une personne...Et puis un jour, on se rend compte que tout ça s'est bien finit. Qu'on redevient quelqu'un d'ordinaire aux yeux des autres, que plus personne ne vous regarde comme celle avec qui vous étiez le faisait...Oui...ça faisait mal, ça Dean le comprenait très bien. D'autant que son frère était d'une sensibilité touchante, il compatissait tellement que parfois, son ainé se moquait de lui. En vérité, il enviait cette capacité d'empathie que Sam avait...Il était sans doute la personne la plus humaine et la plus gentille que Dean ait jamais connu.

Dix minutes passèrent sans que son frère ne daigne rouvrir la porte et plus le temps passait, plus son ainé avait le coeur qui se serrait. L'image de Sam a trois ans lui revint en mémoire, quand le gamin trottinait maladroitement dans la maison de Bobby et qu'il finissait par tomber. Dean était toujours celui qui le relevait et qui mettait un pansement sur ses genoux coupés...Mais là, que pouvait-il faire ? Rien...à part faire savoir à Sam qu'il serait toujours là pour lui...

En milieu d'après-midi, John rentra au motel, trouvant ses fils assis chacun dans un coin de la chambre, plus silencieux que jamais. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça et leur ordonna de charger la voiture. Dean prit les sacs des mains de son frère le ménageant le plus possible après la raclée qu'il s'était prise de Luc. Mais Sam ne ronchonna même pas, il se contenta d'aller s'installer sur le siège arrière de l'Impala, la mine sombre.

- Tout est prêt ? Demanda finalement John en sortant les clés.

- C'est bon...On peut y aller ! Lança fièrement Dean qui s'assit à côté de son père.

Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur à son plus jeune fils qui restait obstinément silencieux.

La Chevrolet ronronna et se mit en route.

Mais pour prendre la voie rapide, ils furent obligés de traverser toute la ville et donc de repasser par tous les coins où Sam et Chenoa avaient passé du temps ensemble. Dean ne regrettait pas, lui, de quitter Glasgow, trop de souvenirs douloureux y resteraient à jamais attachés, notament sa fausse amitié avec Luc...Il n'en avait pas reparlé, mais il avait eut l'impression d'avoir été dupé, d'avoir été prit pour un imbécile... La Chevy passa à côté du lycée dont la place était remplie d'élèves qui sortaient des cours. Soudain, la voix de Sam les fit sursauter.

- Arrête la voiture !

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ou quoi Sam ? S'exclama son père sans comprendre.

Le ton de son cadet se fit plus pressant.

- Je te dis d'arrêter la voiture !

John s'exécuta, à la grande surprise de Dean. Tous les deux se tournèrent pour voir Sam descendre de la Chevrolet.

- Mais Sam où est-ce que...Commença son père.

Son ainé lui, savait très bien où allait son frère, car lui aussi l'avait vu...

Sam se précipita hors du véhicule et passa au travers des élèves, les bousculant sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

- Chenoa !

La jeune fille se retourna, d'abord surprise, puis ravie, comme l'indiqua le sourire qui illumina son visage. Elle laissa tomber son amie, qui parût légèrement vexée, et se mit à courir vers Sam. Les deux adolescents tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant d'échanger un baiser passioné.

Dean eut un léger sourire et se tourna vers John qui regardait la scène, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte sous la surprise.

- Sam...Sam a...une copine ?

L'ainé haussa des épaules comprenant le coup de vieux que venait de prendre son père.

- Eh oui...

Il se retourna vers son frère et Chenoa qui refusaient de s'écarter l'un de l'autre, malgré les regards déçus, voir désespérés des autres filles à côté. Finalement, après quelques instants bien à eux, Sam s'écarta et posa son front sur celui de l'indienne. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit sourire tristement et lui donna un dernier baiser. Ils échangèrent un regard et le cadet des Winchester s'éloigna pour revenir vers la voiture.

D'un même mouvement, John et Dean se remirent face à la route en se raclant la gorge. La porte arrière grinça, et Sam grimpa à l'intérieur. Un silence s'imposa dans l'habitacle finalement brisé par le père qui demanda timidement.

- On peut y aller ?

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, le plus jeune soupira.

- Oui...

John remit le moteur en route et démarra la Chevrolet, Sam tourna la tête vers Chenoa qui lui accorda un léger signe de la main avec un sourire. Dean regarda son frère dans le rétroviseur qui fixait l'indienne avec tristesse.

Puis, le lycée fut hors de vue et l'Impala s'engagea sur la voie rapide avec à bord les trois Winchester qui filaient déjà vers une autre affaire.

EPILOGUE

Glasgow, Montana - 2008.

La neige avait finalement cédé sa place à la pluie, rendant l'atmosphère plus humide, mais aussi plus triste. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau contre le toit et les carreaux de la chambre étaient pourtant très reposant, tellement reposant qu'en l'écoutant, Sam aurait très bien pu croire que jamais il n'avait affronté tous ces Néphélims et failli mourir dans un incendie. Un soupir le prit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il sentit Chenoa se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Sam ?

Le jeune homme, tiré de ses pensées baissa les yeux vers elle. L'indienne le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- Ca va ?

Sentant le besoin de la rassurer, il ressera son étreinte autour d'elle déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Très bien.

Chenoa se redressa légèrement passant un doigt sur le tatouage du chasseur.

- Soirée trop arrosée ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

- Longue histoire. S'amusa à répondre Sam qui n'aimait pas tellement rentrer dans les détails.

Il passa une main derrière son dos pour finalement rencontrer ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il se mit à les caresser sans s'en rendre compte.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de tout ça ?

Sans cesser son geste, Sam ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

- Pour te protéger...

Chenoa croisa les bras sur son torse pour y déposer sa tête en soupirant.

- C'est pas vrai...Murmura t-elle.

Intrigué, Sam stoppa son geste pour la regarder.

- Comment ça ?

Chenoa se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- C'est vrai en parti...Mais il n'y a pas que ça...il n'y a pas que moi que tu voulais protéger...Il y a toi aussi.

Le chasseur cilla sans comprendre mais l'indienne reprit ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

- Tu as toujours eu peur d'être rejeté Sam...Que se soit par ta famille ou par quelqu'un d'autre...Alors tu ne dis pas ce que tu fais, parce que sinon, tu as peur qu'on te prenne pour un fou...ou pour un monstre...Alors tu t'enfermes dans ta bulle sans laisser personne y entrer aussi...La seule personne que tu laisses t'approcher, c'est ton frère.

- Mais c'est mon frère...c'est normal...

- Je ne dis pas le contraire...Je dis juste que si tu espères être heureux un jour...Tu devras baisser ta garde...

Sam resta silencieux, méditant ses propos...Quelque part, elle avait raison...Il n'avait rien dit à Jessica parce qu'il avait eut peur qu'elle le prenne pour un fou, ou pour un psychopate...

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Chenoa se pencher doucement sur lui pour lui voler un baiser.

- On dirait que j'ai vu juste...Murmura t-elle avec un sourire.

Sur la table de nuit à côté, son portable se mit à sonner brisant leur étreinte. Sam soupira mais prit tout de même la peine de regarder qui l'appellait : Dean...évidement ! Pourtant, il choisit d'ignorer son appel, il savait ce que voulait son frère : lui dire qu'ils devaient bientôt partir..Sauf que pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire.

La pluie n'avait pas cessée quand Dean arrêta l'Impala devant la librairie de Hiamovi. La voiture de Chenoa ne tarda pas à rejoindre la sienne et l'ainé ne put s'empécher de sourire quand il vit son frère en descendre avec elle, portant les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Le vieil indien avait également tenu à être là au moment de leur départ même s'il disait détester les adieux. Dean, Sam et Chenoa se rapprochèrent de Hiamovi qui se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Peu de gens savent ce que vous faîtes...mais nous oui, et sachez que nous vous en sommes très reconnaissant.

L'ainé lui accorda un bref signe de tête poli et l'indien se tourna ensuite vers Sam.

- Sam...ce sang qui coule en toi...ça ne doit pas t'empécher de savoir qui tu es...Moi je le sais...ton frère le sait...Et Chenoa aussi.

Le jeune homme le remerçiat en l'étreignant gentiment tandis que Chenoa accorda une bise sur la joue de Dean qui se détourna rapidement, dissimulant le fait qu'il s'était mit à rougir.

Sam, qui avait remarqué, choisit de ne rien dire. Il prit les mains de l'indienne, cherchant ses mots.

- Chenoa je...

- Promets-moi de faire attention Sam... Le coupa la jeune femme.

Le chasseur lui sourit.

- Je te le promets.

- Et promets moi de revenir me voir...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sam s'était approché, lui caressant la joue d'une main.

- Promis. Toi, promets-moi d'être heureuse et de toujours faire ce que tu aimes.

Chenoa ne put retenir une larme comprenant que peut-être, elle ne le reverrait jamais. Le jeune homme l'essuya avec le pouce et se pencha délicatement sur elle pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

Dean, qui attendait près de la voiture, avait l'impression de revoir les adieux que son cadet lui avait fait alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans...Il se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour le ramener dans cette ville, en vie, et entier. Sam s'écarta à contre-coeur de Chenoa pour monter dans la Chevy. Dean et elle échangèrent un bref regard au cours duquel il lui jura de tout faire pour le protéger.

L'ainé s'installa derrière le volant et mit le contact.

- On peut y aller ?

Sam se tourna vers la jeune femme une dernière fois, lui accordant un sourire triste remplit d'amour, il lui murmura quelque chose à travers la vitre et Chenoa lui répondit de la même manière. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre.

- Oui...

L'Impala se mut doucement, et s'engagea sur la route, pour se diriger vers une nouvelle mission...Les sceaux menaçaient toujours de se briser et la colère de Lilith allait sûrement se faire sentir.

La Chevrolet prit la même voie rapide qu'elle avait empreinté il y a neuf ans de ça. Une seconde plus tard, un 4x4 sombre prit la même direction.

**Je l'ai demandé sur l'autre site où j'ai posté cette fic, mais je vais vous demander à vous aussi : souhaitez-vous une suite à cette histoire ?**

**En réalité, elle est déjà écrite, mais si vous pensez qu'elle peut se terminer ici, je peux très bien ne pas la poster sur .**

**N'hésitez pas à me répondre "oui" ou "non" par reviews et je verrai alors si je vous poste le deuxième volet ou pas.**

**A très vite pour de nouvelles histoires !**


End file.
